Je peux pas, j'ai piscine
by Alienigena
Summary: La première fois que Spock essaye d'entrer dans un bassin rempli d'eau, il a huit ans. On ne peut pas dire que le résultat soit très concluant... Série de vignettes montrant Spock aux prises avec un élément dont les Vulcains ne raffolent pas d'habitude, que ce soit pendant son enfance, à l'Académie, sur l'Enterprise, en mission ou en permission.
1. Un coup dans l'eau

_Une nouvelle histoire... Parce que je n'arrive pas à avancer sur les autres._ Mea culpa _... Je vous préviens, il y a mon OC, Lucy, mais j'essaye sinon de respecter le canon (non ? sans blague ?). Dans une autre de mes fics, j'ai raconté que l'un des cadeaux d'anniversaire de Lucy pour son petit frère serait des cours de natation. Voilà comment ça s'est passé..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Au bord de l'eau**

Le bassin, de cinquante mètres de long, de vingt-cinq mètres de large et de quatre mètres de profondeur, était empli d'une eau limpide qui laissait voir, en son fond, l'emblème stylisé de Starfleet, mosaïque argent sur bleu clair dans un cercle noir.

Il y avait là, sur le bord de la piscine, vingt-quatre cadets au garde-à-vous, le regard fixe, le dos bien droit, la posture irréprochable – douze hommes et douze femmes, ou plutôt douze femmes, onze hommes et un Vulcain – attendant les instructions d'un lieutenant-commandant qui était en train de les passer en revue.

L'unique Vulcain du lot attendait calmement, les mains derrière le dos, immobile et silencieux, que l'instructeur arrive à sa hauteur, mais certains de ses camarades de promotion, en dépit de leur calme apparent, étaient nerveux. Le jeune Vulcain percevait malgré lui, dans l'air saturé d'humidité, l'embarras ou l'appréhension éprouvés par ses condisciples. Le cadet à sa droite (un dénommé Hadley) avait, une fraction de seconde, effleuré la peau de son bras nu. Un autre, sans le faire exprès, lui avait marché sur le pied. Le fait qu'il se soit excusé n'avait pas empêché le télépathe de percevoir, derrière l'assurance qu'arborait ostensiblement le cadet, une pointe de gêne et de crainte. Sans uniforme pour isoler les récepteurs propres à son espèce, il faisait de son mieux pour respecter l'intimité des autres étudiants, mais dans cette promiscuité à la limite du tolérable pour un Vulcain, il avait du mal à maintenir à leur plus haut ses boucliers mentaux.

La Terre était un lieu fascinant, mais épuisant. Il lui fallait être sans cesse sur ses gardes. Beaucoup d'humains ne comprenaient pas la notion même d'intimité psychique.

\- … Spock ? appela le lieutenant-commandant sur un ton légèrement incertain, choisissant judicieusement de ne pas essayer de prononcer le nom de famille accolé au prénom.*

L'interpellé fit un pas en avant. Il pouvait sentit sous ses pieds nus l'humidité glissante des dalles, ainsi que les stries qui les parcouraient. La température, de 20,7°C, était inconfortable pour un Vulcain en tenue de natation (cette expression même constituait un oxymore malvenu), mais il avait connu bien pire durant sa préparation au Kolinahr. Il lui était donc facile de faire taire les légers frissons qui cherchaient à courir sur sa peau. Spock leva vers l'instructeur, qui restait à quelques pas de lui sans passer à l'étudiant suivant, un regard neutre qui était cependant en lui-même une interrogation.

\- En vertu de la loi sur la diversité des espèces, vous pouvez, si vous le désirez, être dispensé de l'examen initial de natation. Si vous souhaitez recevoir des cours tout au long de votre cursus académique, vous pouvez en faire la demande auprès du comité d'éthique de l'université.

Le Vulcain cligna des yeux pour signifier qu'il comprenait et approuvait la loi préservant les spécificités de chaque espèce qui avait choisi de s'engager dans Starfleet, et répondit :

\- Je souhaite participer à l'épreuve de natation aujourd'hui même, lieutenant-commandant.

L'homme en face de lui acquiesça sobrement et interpella le cadet suivant, mais un air de doute avait, pendant une fraction de seconde, passé sur ses traits austères. Les Vulcains n'étaient pas connus pour leur attirance envers l'élément liquide, et Spock, en dépit de son ascendance à demi humaine, ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Bien plus dense et plus lourd que celui d'un homme, parfaitement adapté à la sécheresse du désert et presque entièrement dépourvu de la graisse protectrice présente chez 96,32% des humanoïdes, son corps n'était pas conçu pour aller dans l'eau. S'y retrouver immergé n'avait non seulement rien d'agréable, mais avait, durant ses premiers essais, provoqué chez lui une réaction épidermique parfaitement indigne d'un Vulcain.

 _Que les Vulcains essayent de se baigner, et on en reparlera, d'accord ?_

Spock tressaillit imperceptiblement. De temps à autre, et ce malgré l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait suivi afin de se préparer au rituel du _Kolinahr**_ , une voix faisait irruption dans son esprit. Il n'était pas certain de son identité. Peut-être s'agissait-il de sa moitié humaine qui décidait de se manifester à des moments particulièrement inopportuns (par exemple lorsqu'il était à demi nu, exposé aux regards de ses condisciples, apparemment curieux de voir le corps d'un alien, et sur le point de se retrouver, pour la première fois depuis ses seize ans, plongé dans un bassin rempli d'eau). Le simple fait de ne pouvoir déterminer avec précision quelle entité s'exprimait ainsi dans son esprit en disait long sur le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir sur la voie vulcaine.

S'arrachant à ses pensées, il regarda l'eau qui frissonnait à peine, à deux mètres de lui. Un morceau de soleil, qui s'était faufilé par le coin d'une baie vitrée, semblait y être resté accroché et tremblait à la surface. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas entraîné depuis quatre longues années, Spock n'avait oublié ni la sensation de l'eau sur son corps, ni les gestes à effectuer pour avancer efficacement, ni la façon de trouver son deuxième souffle. Le plus difficile, songea-t-il, serait de maintenir ses boucliers pendant qu'il nagerait aux côtés de vingt-trois humains incapables de conserver leurs pensées à l'intérieur des limites de leur esprit.

Sur un signe de l'instructeur, les cadets avancèrent à l'unisson vers le bord du bassin, prêts à plonger.

…

Le bassin, peu profond, arbore un fond bleu, peu naturel sur la planète Vulcain. Trois marches blanches permettent d'y accéder en douceur et un certain nombre d'enfants plus jeunes que lui y barbotent avec délices. Par la baie vitrée, il aperçoit un morceau de ciel, d'un orange profond, et l'une des trois principales tours de cristal de sa ville natale.

 _Submergé_. Voilà le premier mot qui lui vient à l'esprit alors même qu'il n'a pas trempé un orteil dans le petit bain d'où Lucy, de l'eau jusqu'à mi-cuisses, la tête tournée vers lui, le regarde impatiemment. Il voudrait bien avancer, vraiment, pour faire plaisir à sa sœur, mais il est cloué au sol. Submergé. Submergé par le bruit, l'humidité ambiante, et surtout les centaines d'émotions qui vibrent ans l'air autour de lui, et bouillonnent probablement sous la surface de l'eau, submergé par tous les stimuli qu'il tente de bloquer télépathiquement sans y parvenir depuis qu'il s'est retrouvé presque nu dans les vestiaires de l'unique piscine de ShiKahr. Des enfants courent et se jettent dans l'eau non loin de lui, avec des cris de joie. Chaque goutte qui l'atteint lui semble surchargée de sentiments humains qui le brûlent comme un acide.

Dans le bassin, Lucy esquisse un geste d'agacement.

\- Spock, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! Ne me dis pas que tu as _peur_ ? ajoute-t-elle plus bas. Tu as pied ici !

Il ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer, dans un réflexe bien rôdé, que _les Vulcains n'ont pas peur_ , mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge. Une fillette accompagnée de sa mère le frôle en passant, et il recule précipitamment avec un frisson irrépressible. Lucy lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Trop de monde, parvient-il finalement à articuler (sans claquer des dents, ce qui, de son point de vue, constitue en soi un exploit).

La jeune humaine fronce les sourcils et jette autour d'eux un coup d'œil circulaire.

\- Ca suffit maintenant, siffle-t-elle. Personne ne te regarde, personne ne se moque de toi. Les gens qui viennent ici se fichent de savoir si tu es Vulcain ou humain. Et si tu ne veux pas attirer l'attention sur toi, tu n'as qu'à ne pas rester planté sur le bord comme un piquet !

Instinctivement, Spock se raidit encore davantage. Il s'agit d'un de ces cas trop fréquents où Lucy ne le comprend pas – où elle _ne peut pas_ le comprendre, ce qui rend les choses infiniment pire. Ce genre d'événements lui rappelle à quel point ils sont différents. Lui rappelle que sa sœur n'est tout simplement pas de la même espèce que lui. Son corps est différent, son esprit est différent, sa perception des choses est différente. Ses oreilles filtrent les sons les plus aigus qui résonnent dans le crâne de son petit frère comme autant de coups de rasoirs, son corps est protégé contre l'eau et le froid (mais 22°C, pour un Vulcain âgé de 8,11 ans, est une température bien en-dessous de la normale), et, surtout, Lucy ne peut pas percevoir, comme lui, tous ces sentiments étouffants qui se pressent autour d'eux, comme les monstres qui attendent la nuit dans les placards des histoires illogiques qu'elle lit régulièrement le soir avant de s'endormir, « pour se faire peur ». Spock est trop jeune ( _et trop humain_ , lui souffle une petite voix) pour bloquer, ignorer ou faire disparaître tous ces stimuli. Est-ce la quasi-nudité des humains qui l'entourent ? Le manque de précautions des enfants qui l'effleurent en passant ? L'eau qui conduit les émotions mieux que ne le ferait l'air ? Il n'a aucune raison de se sentir mal, mais il a l'illogique impression que s'il reste cinq minutes de plus, son crâne va tout simplement éclater.

Ce qui n'est pas possible, heureusement.

\- Spock ?

La voix de Lucy, plus proche, n'est plus exaspérée comme précédemment, mais peut-être légèrement inquiète, à tout le moins intriguée. Il hoche péniblement la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Paralysé, les doigts de pied crispés sur le rebord de la première marche qui permet d'accéder au petit bain, Spock concentre toute son énergie sur ses boucliers et n'a plus un seul neurone disponible pour activer les fonctions motrices ou langagières de son cerveau. Son mutisme semble préoccuper sa sœur, qui monte sur la marche la plus basse pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Tu as froid ? demande-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Il acquiesce plus vivement que précédemment. Oui, il a froid, et, sans qu'il s'agisse d'un mensonge, il y voit une excellente excuse pour quitter ce lieu. Lucy fronce les sourcils, mais elle ne dit rien de plus, sort de l'eau, va aussi vite que possible au banc sur lequel elle a déposé leurs affaires quelques minutes auparavant, et revient presque aussitôt, armée de l'épaisse serviette bleue qu'elle a choisie spécialement pour son frère la semaine précédente. Une seconde plus tard, le tissu moelleux est sur ses épaules, rempart mince mais salvateur entre ses récepteurs télépathiques trop sensibles et cet air humide, poisseux d'émotions. S'il était humain, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il soupirerait de soulagement. Lucy, qui semble avoir compris que le problème est plus profond qu'une simple appréhension, s'agenouille devant lui et l'enveloppe dans la serviette d'un geste protecteur qui lui rappelle la façon dont Amanda le sortait du bain, lorsqu'il était petit. Ce faisant, son auriculaire entre brièvement en contact avec le poignet nu du jeune Vulcain, et ce dernier ne peut retenir un petit cri étranglé. Lucy retire précipitamment sa main et se relève, le regard fixe qui signifie qu'elle cherche à dissimuler ses sentiments. Ce qui est parfaitement inutile, puisque Spock est de toute façon incapable de les lire, de les comprendre et de les analyser.

\- On s'en va, annonce-t-elle calmement, en calant sa propre serviette (rouge, comme de bien entendu) sous son bras.

Le retour jusqu'aux vestiaire est un supplice, mais dès qu'ils franchissent les portes vitrées qui séparent les bassins du reste du bâtiment, Spock sent le poids qui oppressait sa poitrine s'alléger considérablement. Moins d'eau, moins de bruit, moins de gens. Il peut enfin respirer. Sans un mot pour sa sœur, le jeune Vulcain s'enferme dans une cabine et, enfin seul, emmitouflé dans sa serviette, ferme les yeux pour une brève méditation, dont il ne sort à grand-peine que lorsqu'il entend frapper à la porte :

\- Spock ? Ça va ?

\- J'arrive, déclare-t-il en se gardant bien de répondre à cette dangereuse question.

Il s'habille en un temps record, et jamais ses vêtements ne lui ont semblé si chauds, si doux, si merveilleusement protecteurs. Lorsqu'il ouvre enfin la porte et qu'il rencontre le regard inquiet de Lucy, il ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer :

\- Désolé.

La jeune humaine, qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, a prononcé le même mot, exactement en même temps que lui. Spock se demande avec une pointe d'anxiété si elle n'est pas sur le point de pleurer.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, idiot ? demande-t-elle, la voix un peu enrouée mais stable.

Rassuré de constater qu'elle ne risque pas d'éclater en sanglots, le jeune Vulcain se détend un peu, bien qu'une étrange émotion se soit emparée de tout son être et lui comprime la poitrine. Il vient tout simplement de gâcher, en seulement 3,98 minutes, sa première leçon de natation – un moment que sa sœur anticipait depuis près d'un mois. Elle avait demandé (et obtenu) le consentement de leur mère, acheté elle-même bonnet, lunettes, maillot et serviette de bain pour son petit frère, et probablement imaginé le bon moment qu'elle allait passer avec lui. Un bon moment qu'il vient de réduire en miettes, et avec lui son avenir dans Starfleet. Tout ça parce qu'il n'est pas capable de contrôler ses boucliers mentaux.

\- Je pensais pouvoir… commence-t-il, mais elle le coupe.

\- Spock, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne. J'aurais dû savoir.

\- Savoir quoi ?

\- Que l'eau est _conductrice_ , répond la jeune humaine en le regardant bien en face, comme si elle cherchait dans les yeux noirs une confirmation de son hypothèse. Et que la télépathie fonctionne un peu comme l'électricité. Comment vont tes boucliers ?

Spock aimerait, cette fois comme tant d'autres, lui dire à quel point il est émerveillé par sa capacité à le comprendre au-delà de leurs évidentes différences physiologiques. A quel point cette compréhension instinctive, qui lui échappe totalement et qui l'étonne toujours, lui procure de… bonheur, à défaut d'un mot plus neutre. Il espère que, comme tant d'autres choses, Lucy comprend aussi qu'il est totalement incapable de l'exprimer. Et qu'elle ne lui en voudra pas de ne pas la remercier, ni lui sauter au cou, et de rester totalement immobile, les bras le long du corps, parce qu'il est ainsi fait et qu'il ne peut aller contre sa nature profonde qui lui ordonne de ne pas bouger et de ne rien dire de trop ouvertement émotionnel.

\- Ils vont bien. Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel… ( _les mots défilent dans son esprit, tous bien trop humains : déferlement ? assaut ? choc ?_ ) Je ne m'attendais pas à devoir contrer tant d'émotions brutes en même temps. Mais c'est passé maintenant.

Lucy acquiesce avec un « tant mieux », mais ses yeux s'attardent sur le visage de son frère, à la recherche d'un indice qui trahirait son malaise ou sa difficulté à contrôler sa télépathie.

\- Je suis parfaitement fonctionnel, ajoute-t-il doucement.

Lucy lève les yeux au ciel, mais sans conviction. Il s'agit d'un rituel entre eux à chaque fois qu'il utilise cette expression que sa sœur, avec sa sensibilité toute humaine, juge _robotique_. Pour lui, c'est tout simplement la seule et unique phrase qu'il peut prononcer pour la rassurer sans trahir le code de conduite vulcain.

\- Est-ce que tu veux rentrer à pieds ou en transport commun ?

Spock hésite. Un trajet en train leur prendrait une petite dizaine de minutes, or arriver en avance à la maison par rapport à l'horaire prévu reviendrait à avouer qu'il a perdu la face et échoué à relever le défi lancé par sa sœur. Il sait que c'est pour cette raison que Lucy lui a proposé implicitement de « traîner ». Il lui fait parfaitement confiance pour inventer un mensonge crédible par la suite, et empêcher leur mère de s'attarder sur le sujet. Sarek, quant à lui, ne fera probablement aucun commentaire et ne leur posera aucune question.

\- A pieds, murmure-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Il sait aussi qu'Amanda ne sera pas dupe : leurs cheveux, leurs maillots ne sont pas mouillés, et si tout s'était bien passé, Lucy sauterait sur l'occasion pour raconter par le menu tout ce qu'ils auraient fait ensemble à la piscine. Mais il est cependant reconnaissant à sa sœur d'avoir pensé à ménager ce qu'elle appelle « sa fierté vulcaine mal placée ». Surtout, il éprouve le besoin de marcher en silence, pour faire le vide et le tri dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent, après 56 minutes de marche silencieuse, dans leur quartier, une idée traverse l'esprit du Vulcain : sa famille n'a jamais vécu près de la colonie humaine. Amanda, en arrivant sur Vulcain, a immédiatement cherché à s'intégrer à la société qu'elle avait choisie en épousant Sarek plus tard, lorsque Lucy les a rejoints sur la planète, il a bien été question de déménager, mais la petite fille semblait se plaire dans la grande maison familiale à la lisière de la ville et du désert de La Forge, si bien qu'ils étaient restés. Jamais, jusqu'ici, Spock ne s'est demandé ce qu'en pensait sa sœur.

\- Lucy ?

Surprise, elle tourne les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Est-ce que tu aurais préféré vivre avec les humains, dans le quartier de Parkesh ?

Elle hausse les épaules dans un mouvement d'indifférente parfaite (ou parfaitement feinte).

\- Pas spécialement. J'aime bien là où on est. Pourquoi cette question ?

Spock manque de hausser les épaules à son tour. Une heure de marche n'a pas suffi à clarifier totalement ses pensées. Il regarde les hauts bâtiments de cristal sur sa gauche, qui rougeoient au soleil, et les premiers contreforts du désert sur sa droite, avec ses premières dunes, à peine parsemées d'herbes sèches, et ses rochers aiguisés par le vent. Sa sœur, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser, s'est remarquablement adaptée à cette planète aride qui n'est pas la sienne, et où tout, depuis la mentalité des habitants jusqu'à la couleur du ciel, est différent de la Terre. _Adaptabilité_ semble de toute façon être le deuxième prénom de Lucy. Une qualité qu'il est hélas loin de posséder lui-même. Son père a coutume de dire, sans se douter qu'il creuse à chaque fois davantage la fracture, le fossé intérieur que son fils ne peut s'empêcher de _ressentir_ au plus profond de son être : « Les Vulcains sont trop rigides et inflexibles pour se plier à la souplesse humaine voilà pourquoi notre espèce n'est pas, et à mon avis ne sera jamais, représentée au sein de Starfleet. »

\- Hé, petit pois, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe et pourquoi tu boudes depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Je ne suis pas un petit pois, et je ne boude pas.

\- Très bien. Laisse-moi reformuler : que se passe-t-il dans ta tête de Vulcain ? Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse.

Nier est inutile, il le sait très bien, mais avouer lui semble tout aussi impossible. Il demeure donc, _logiquement_ , résolument muet.

\- C'est à cause de ce que vont dire Maman et Sarek ? Je peux mentir à ta place et…

\- Je ne pourrai jamais m'engager dans Starfleet.

Lucy s'arrête brusquement de marcher et se retourne vers son frère, l'étonnement peint sur chacun des traits habituellement enjoués de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

Spock retient une remarque peu amène devant la propension de plus en plus marquée de sa sœur à proférer des grossièretés dès lors qu'elle est en colère, ou simplement déstabilisée.

\- Pour intégrer Starfleet, il faut savoir nager, répond le Vulcain.

Lucy secoue la tête d'un air de profonde pitié, comme si son petit frère était le dernier des abrutis que l'univers ait jamais produits.

\- Des fois, je me demande comment tes profs t'ont enseigné la logique, marmonne-t-elle. Parce que tu es capable de réflexions particulièrement débiles. Dis-moi donc, génie, à quel âge allons- nous entrer à l'Académie, dans le meilleur des cas ?

La question est facile. Spock a déjà fait le calcul dans sa tête une bonne centaine de fois. Il lui arrive même de compter les mois, les jours, les minutes et les secondes (standard, terriens et vulcains) qui le séparent de ce moment.

\- Tu auras 20,76 ans et moi 18,76 ans.

\- Il te reste donc dix longues années pour apprendre à nager, si je compte bien.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, murmure Spock en secouant la tête. Le problème n'est pas vraiment là. Même si je finis en effet par apprendre à nager, je resterai Vulcain toute ma vie, et l'eau va rester « conductrice », comme tu le dis si bien.

Il frissonne à la seule pensée de se retrouver de nouveau dans cette atmosphère humide, suintante de sentiments.

\- Spock, tu as huit ans. _Seulement_ huit ans. Tes boucliers ne sont pas encore totalement formés, et je suis certaine que ce qui te semble impossible maintenant te semblera facile dans une dizaine d'années.

\- Les Vulcains ne s'adaptent pas. Ils sont rigides. Ils ne sont pas faits pour entrer dans Starfleet.

Ça y est, il l'a finalement dit. Jusqu'ici, il s'est contenté d'enfouir cette pensée, avec cette phrase répétée par son père, en espérant qu'elle finirait par disparaître, mais au contraire, elle a grandi en lui, instillé le doute au plus profond de son esprit, sapé ses défenses mentales. Sarek a étudié les mœurs des humains et celles de son propre peuple. Il a épousé une humaine. Il _sait_. La tentative de Lucy est vouée à l'échec. Leur rêve de partir tous les deux est voué à l'échec. Et pourtant, il aimerait tellement y croire…

\- Les Vulcains, je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche. _Toi_ , tu y arriveras, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Spock, choqué par le ton catégorique employé par sa sœur, lève les yeux vers elle (elle le dépasse d'une bonne demi-tête, même s'il commence à lentement réduire la distance entre eux). Elle a l'air tout à fait convaincue de ce qu'elle vient d'affirmer, comme si elle avait possédé la capacité de connaître l'avenir. Cette confiance absolue, cette foi inébranlable qu'elle a toujours manifesté à son égard fait naître dans sa poitrine cet étrange sentiment qu'il ne sait pas clairement identifier, un mélange de fierté et d'angoisse qui le bouleverse à chaque fois qu'il l'éprouve.

\- Crois-moi, tu y arriveras, conclut Lucy avec un hochement de tête qui ne souffre pas de réplique.

Le jeune Vulcain ne peut cependant s'empêcher de protester. Il ne peut partager cette certitude, et il a constamment besoin de Lucy pour lui insuffler l'assurance qui lui fait cruellement défaut.

\- Mais comment ? Je n'ai même pas réussi à mettre un pied dans l'eau !

\- Il suffit de nous entraîner quand il n'y a personne à la piscine, déclare Lucy comme si sa réponse expliquait tout.

\- Il y a _toujours_ du monde à la piscine, tu le dis toi-même.

\- Pendant les heures d'ouverture, oui, concède-t-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Spock connaît bien ce sourire. Il s'agit de celui que Lucy ne peut s'empêcher d'arborer lorsqu'elle a décidé de faire quelque chose d'interdit. Et ce quel sous-entend ce sourire en ce moment précis semble tellement impossible à son frère qu'il écarquille les yeux :

\- Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de revenir la nuit ? Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de voler les clefs ? Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de violer la loi ?Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de faire tout ça _pour moi_?

Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage de la jeune humaine.

\- Comme tu me connais mal ! _Bien sûr_ que j'en ai l'intention.

…

L'eau n'était pas vraiment froide, mais un frisson le parcourut malgré tout de la tête aux pieds, courant sur sa peau comme une caresse de glace. La sensation, peu agréable, le ramenait malgré lui des années en arrière, à une époque où tout était à la fois bien plus simple et plus compliqué, au temps étrange de son adolescence. Machinalement, son corps retrouvait les réflexes : battre des pieds, retenir sa respiration, laisser son bras droit glisser à l'extérieur de l'eau le long de l'oreille, puis le bras gauche, puis de nouveau le bras droit, prendre une goulée d'air, et recommencer. Le liquide dans lequel il avançait lentement lui semblait poisseux, gluant d'émotions, mais les repousser s'avéra étonnamment facile.

Celles qui venaient du plus profond de son être étaient plus difficiles à contenir. Ses boucliers mentaux s'étaient dressés d'eux-mêmes au maximum au moment où sa peau avait touché l'eau, et protégeaient efficacement son esprit des tentatives d'intrusion involontaires des pensées des autres cadets qui nageaient à ses côtés. Mais il sentait également pulser en lui ses propres souvenirs, ceux des séances d'entraînement à la piscine de ShiKahr, et il dut cette fois utiliser toutes les ressources méditatives qu'il avait apprises durant le rituel du _Kolinahr_ pour les empêcher de refaire surface et de le submerger.

Spock était à peine essoufflé lorsqu'il arriva de l'autre côté du bassin, effectua un demi-tour et repartit dans l'autre sens sans un regard pour ses condisciples. Il n'avait plus froid. Une partie de son esprit comptait les longueurs qu'il effectuait, mais à l'exception de ce quasi réflexe vulcain, il s'efforçait non pas de ne penser à rien, car il savait qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure façon possible pour faire remonter les souvenirs, mais de ne laisser affluer à sa conscience que les événements de ces derniers jours. Arrivé à San Francisco depuis deux semaines seulement, il avait dû assimiler un grand nombre de coutumes terriennes et s'adapter du mieux qu'il avait pu à cette toute nouvelle vie, si différente de celle qu'il avait connue jusqu'ici. L'accueil que lui avaient réservé les humains à Starfleet avait été cordial. Le président en personne l'avait reçu et félicité de sa réussite aux examens. Il espérait que l'entrée d'un Vulcain à l'Académie de Starfleet permettrait de renforcer les liens entre leurs peuples. Spock n'avait rien dit lorsque l'homme lui avait serré la main, sous le regard désapprobateur de la responsable aux communications extra-terrestres. Cette dernière s'était même illogiquement excusée de ce geste déplacé. Spock s'était contenté de lui faire remarquer que ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait effectué, et qu'étant sur Terre, il se devait de s'adapter aux mœurs terriennes. Cependant, il ne pouvait se défendre d'une certaine aversion pour tout contact tactile, et même une simple poignée de main pouvait s'avérer compliquée pour lui.

Il s'arrêta après un kilomètre et tendit une main pour s'immobiliser au bout du bassin. Il était, à son grand étonnement, loin d'être le dernier arrivé : seulement six cadets avaient terminé l'épreuve avant lui. L'une d'entre eux, une jeune femme grande et musclée, à la peau couleur caramel, le regardait avec curiosité – peut-être répulsion, peut-être fascination, peut-être tout autre chose. Il fut tenté, l'espace d'un instant, d'abaisser ses boucliers pour comprendre ce qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, mais il se contint. Tout d'abord, il n'était pas moralement admis de pratiquer la télépathie sans le consentement de son interlocuteur. Deuxièmement, il devait maintenir ses défenses à leur plus haut pour éviter tout désagrément, qu'il provienne de l'extérieur ou de l'intérieur de son esprit.

Lorsque le dernier cadet fut à son tour arrivé à l'extrémité du bassin, l'instructeur ordonna aux nageurs d'aller se changer. Spock se hissa avec les vingt-trois autres étudiants sur le bord de la piscine, sentant soudainement tout le poids de son corps sur cette planète dont la gravité était légèrement différente de celle de Vulcain. Il avait l'impression de devoir tout réapprendre à chaque instant.

Par exemple, la promiscuité dans les vestiaires du campus, où il était en train de se changer avec les onze cadets de sexe masculin qui avaient effectué l'épreuve de natation en même temps que lui, aurait semblé intolérable à un Vulcain. Il savait qu'en tant qu'alien, il aurait pu bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur et obtenir un vestiaire privé, mais il ne souhaitait pas se faire remarquer plus que nécessaire. Les autres le regardaient déjà à la dérobée, intrigués par ses oreilles, par la couleur de sa peau ou peut-être par sa raideur et son mutisme naturels.

\- Eh, Spock ! C'est bien ton nom ?

\- En effet, répondit-il calmement en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi.

Il s'agissait d'un petit cadet, trapu, aux larges épaules, à la peau bronzée et parsemée de taches de rousseur. Henry Daniels, se souvint le Vulcain. Un étudiant hâbleur, qui parlait beaucoup et fort, et qui semblait avoir beaucoup d'amis sur le campus.

\- Tu t'en es très bien tiré, reprit l'humain tout en enfilant une chaussette récalcitrante. Où as-tu appris à nager comme ça ? Je croyais que les Vulcains n'aimaient pas l'eau.

Spock ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. Il redoutait plus que tout ces questions sur son passé, notamment ses liens avec la communauté humaine de sa planète natale. Il avait tu ses origines humaines. Il savait pourtant que la question n'avait rien d'hostile. Elle était, tout au plus, légèrement indiscrète, mais témoignait probablement d'une volonté maladroite de l'intégrer dans un groupe uniquement constitué d'humains.

Il se rendit alors compte que plusieurs cadets semblaient attendre sa réponse.

\- Il existe des piscines sur ma planète natale, rétorqua-t-il.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda un autre étudiant, visiblement étonné.

La question surprit le Vulcain, qui répondit aussitôt :

\- Il serait illogique de ma part de vous donner cette information si elle n'était pas vraie.

Un silence gêné accueillit sa déclaration. Spock, en voyant les sourcils de deux cadets se froncer, se demanda quel genre d'impair il avait commis. Après quelques secondes, les conversations reprirent. Henry Daniels enfila sa deuxième chaussette et sembla totalement se désintéresser de lui. Plus personne ne le regarda ni ne lui demanda rien.

Et Spock ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son père n'avait pas raison. Peut-être les Vulcains étaient-ils trop rigides. Peut-être ne pouvaient-ils pas s'adapter. Peut-être, après tout, n'étaient-ils pas faits pour intégrer Starfleet.

* * *

 *** Le nom de Spock est, selon l'intéressé, imprononçable pour les humains...**

 **** Dans le premier film de 2009, on apprend que Spock envisage de "se purger de toutes ses émotions" par ce rituel. J'en ai déduit qu'il avait déjà commencé à s'entraîner.**


	2. Se jeter à l'eau

_Cinq mois après le premier chapitre de cette histoire, j'ai finalement réussi à écrire le deuxième... Comme ce sont des OS indépendants, je ne pense pas que le suspense était intenable, mais je vais malgré tout essayer d'être un petit peu moins lente pour cette histoire. Les titres des chapitres seront à chaque fois une expression contenant le terme "eau"._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 – Se jeter à l'eau**

Par la large baie vitrée qui donnait sur le Golden Gate illuminé, Spock apercevait la lune, toute ronde, qui descendait lentement vers l'horizon. Autour du disque argenté, un halo blanchâtre dissimulait les étoiles et empêchait le Vulcain d'apercevoir la Voie Lactée – _yel-halek_ dans sa propre langue. La vue du ciel, depuis la porte-fenêtre surélevée de la piscine du campus, était de toute beauté chaque nuit, mais la pleine lune rendait le spectacle encore plus inoubliable, baignait la ville en contrebas dans un rayonnement magique qui ne manquait pas de fasciner Spock. Sur Vulcain, le ciel n'était pas soumis aux variations d'un quelconque satellite*, et après 10,72 mois passés sur Terre, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux cycles lunaires et à leur influence sur l'aspect du ciel nocturne.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour revenir vers le bassin bleu, au bord duquel il s'immobilisa. _Ne réfléchis pas trop_ , lui murmura une petite voix intérieure, _sinon, tu n'y arriveras pas_. Spock prit une profonde inspiration, et, prenant appui sur le rebord de la piscine, genoux fléchis, bras tendus en avant, il finit par plonger, après quelques secondes d'une hésitation irritante.

L'eau froide l'enveloppa avec rudesse, et il dut faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour battre des pieds et se propulser en avant le plus vite possible. Ces entraînements nocturnes bihebdomadaires, qu'il s'imposait à lui-même depuis maintenant presque deux mois, étaient certes désagréables, mais importants, capitaux, même. A chaque fois, il hésitait moins, entrait dans l'eau un peu plus vite, était moins brutalement saisi par le froid, se mettait à nager plus rapidement, plus efficacement.

Parvenu à l'extrémité du bassin, il se hissa sur le bord à la force des bras, se retourna, retint sa respiration, attendit malgré lui 4,21 secondes et plongea de nouveau. Une longueur, un plongeon. Il répéta vingt-trois fois l'exercice, refusant de laisser son corps comme son esprit émettre la moindre protestation.

Il était inacceptable que son corps, son esprit, ou quelque partie matérielle ou immatérielle qui le constituait, ne lui obéisse pas au dixième de seconde près, et il entendait remédier à cet état de fait, qu'il aurait été illogique de nier. S'il devait pour cela s'entraîner chaque jour pendant une année, il le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser la moindre faille dans son contrôle vulcain. Il le devait à la fois à son espèce, et à sa propre sérénité d'esprit. Cinq secondes d'hésitation pouvaient peser lourd dans la balance lorsque la vie d'un homme était en danger. Il devait apprendre à plonger immédiatement, sans tergiverser un seul instant, sans laisser d'irrationnelles _craintes_ (il grimaça intérieurement à ce mot typiquement humain) mettre en péril sa volonté.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment de plonger pour la vingt-quatrième fois qu'il se rendit compte, non sans un certain embarras, qu'un homme de haute taille, vêtu d'un uniforme jaune dont les manches brodées ne laissaient aucun doute sur son rang, le regardait avec une curiosité non dissimulée depuis la porte d'entrée de la piscine. Spock, prêt à se jeter de nouveau à l'eau, chancela légèrement, faillit tomber, rétablit son équilibre au dernier instant, et se mit au garde-à-vous devant le capitaine de Starfleet qu'il connaissait de vue – et qu'il avait rencontré dans une autre vie, des années auparavant, la première fois qu'il était monté sur un vaisseau de la Fédération, le jour de ses treize ans.**

Il lui fallut faire appel à toute la force de ses boucliers mentaux pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ce souvenir.

\- Au repos, cadet. Lorsque vous aurez terminé votre entraînement, pourriez-vous passer me voir quelques minutes ? Je serai dans le petit bureau qui surplombe le bassin.

D'un geste sec du menton, il désigna la pièce en question.

Spock ne put qu'acquiescer. L'apparition soudaine du capitaine Pike l'avait déstabilisé et il ne sut que répondre.

\- Prenez votre temps, ajouta le capitaine. Je travaille souvent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

\- Bien, capitaine.

L'humain tourna les talons pour regagner le bureau que Spock pensait aussi vide que la piscine. L'idée qu'il ait été vu et observé durant la demi-heure précédente était légèrement déconcertante, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour interrompre son entraînement.

Il reprit une position correcte et plongea de nouveau.

Après tout, il avait prévu cinquante longueurs.

…

Les étoiles brillent par l'immense fenêtre tout en longueur qui court le long du grand bain de la piscine de ShiKahr. Spock reconnaît, malgré les lumières de la ville, plusieurs des constellations dont il n'a eu aucun mal à retenir les noms qu'on lui a enseignés au centre d'apprentissage. Illogiquement, l'une d'entre elles lui plaît plus que toutes les autres – celle du Vaisseau – mais il s'est évidemment bien gardé de le dire à ses professeurs. Il a appris, en recherchant avec Lucy des informations sur les constellations visibles de la Terre, qu'il existe également le navire Argo dans l'astronomie humaine, et que plusieurs de ses étoiles font partie de la constellation vulcaine du Vaisseau.*** Sa sœur a donc catégoriquement décrété, quelque illogique que l'assertion paraisse, car personne ne peut posséder le ciel, qu'il s'agissait de _leurs_ étoiles, à eux deux. Et qu'un jour, à bord du _Pacifique_ , leur vaisseau d'exploration, ils s'y rendraient…

\- Alors, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Debout au milieu du petit bain, Lucy s'amuse à tourner sur elle-même, bras étendus au ras de la surface de l'eau, pour créer des vagues avec ses mains, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Son petit frère lui jette un regard noir qui n'a pas d'autre effet que de la faire lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Spock, si même maintenant tu n'arrives pas à rentrer dans l'eau, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus ?

Il hausse les épaules, se demandant quelle idée lui est passée par la tête lorsqu'il a demandé à sa sœur de lui donner des cours de natation pour son huitième anniversaire. Mais il ne peut rien lui reprocher : après le fiasco complet qu'a été leur première visite à la piscine, Lucy a minutieusement préparé son « plan B » : se procurer les clefs, Surak sait comment, étudier le fonctionnement du chauffage pour ajuster la température de l'air et de l'eau à un Vulcain de huit ans (8,27 ans, corrige immédiatement la minuscule part de son esprit qui n'est pas totalement obnubilée par l'inconfort de la situation), et convaincre Spock de la suivre au beau milieu de la nuit pour un entraînement totalement illégal.

Et maintenant, il est là, au bord de l'eau, incertain, hésitant. La piscine est vide, l'eau est chaude, et pourtant…

Pourtant, il a _peur_. Ce qui n'est pas acceptable pour un Vulcain. Rationnellement, il le sait très bien, l'eau n'a rien de dangereux en soi. S'il saute, il aura toujours pied. Sa sœur est là pour l'aider en cas de difficulté.

Mais il a _peur_ , et il a beau serrer les dents pour se convaincre du contraire, son esprit est totalement hors contrôle. La dernière (et seule) fois qu'il a effleuré la surface de l'eau, il a été submergé par des milliers de sentiments humains totalement effrayants qui ont mis à mal ses boucliers mentaux pas encore stabilisés. Lui qui ne rêve jamais s'est réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit, trempé de sueur et le cœur battant la chamade, assailli par le souvenir des émotions totalement _alien_ perçues bien malgré lui au cours de la journée.

Lucy sort de l'eau et le regarde d'une façon calculatrice.

\- Dis-moi franchement : tu veux y aller, ou non ?

Il hésite. Il est très tenté de répondre _non, non, je ne veux pas, je veux partir et ne plus jamais revenir dans cet horrible endroit plein de sentiments_ , mais il sait très bien que cela ne ferait que reporter le problème : s'il veut un jour intégrer Starfleet, il _doit_ être capable de nager. Et mieux vaut apprendre maintenant, avec Lucy, que dans dix ans, au côté de ses camarades humains.

\- Oui, je veux…

A peine a-t-il prononcé ces mots que sa sœur, qui l'a rejoint au bord de l'eau, tend les deux mains vers lui et le pousse sans brutalité mais fermement en direction du bassin.

Le cri qu'il pousse avant de tomber à l'eau dans une gerbe retentissante est totalement indigne d'un Vulcain, mais il n'a aucun contrôle sur ses cordes vocales, qui s'actionnent d'elles-mêmes, juste avant que le liquide ne le recouvre totalement. La sensation est désagréable – car, malgré la température que Lucy a adaptée à sa physiologie, sa sœur ne peut rien contre le fait que sa peau n'est pas recouverte de la même quantité de graisse protectrice que celle des humains**** – mais sa crainte principale (et illogique) que l'eau ait, d'une certaine façon, retenu prisonnières les émotions humaines qui y ont macéré toute la journée, s'avère heureusement infondée. Rien, pas la moindre interférence télépathique, rien que le picotement déplaisant de l'eau sur sa peau et l'impression, presque agréable, de flotter en impesanteur.

Il refait surface, toussant malgré lui, et envoie à l'aveugle une gerbe d'eau vers sa sœur, qui poussa un cri outré.

\- Ça, tu vas me le payer !

Elle saute à son tour non loin de lui, et presque immédiatement, les boucliers mentaux du jeune Vulcain se retrouvent confrontés à un assaut involontaire d'émotions. Cependant, contrairement à ce qui s'est passé quinze jours auparavant, il ne s'agit pas d'une intrusion, mais plutôt d'une sorte de requête – _pouvons-nous entrer ?_ semblent demander les émotions de Lucy, presque poliment, et prêtes à faire demi-tour si Spock le leur ordonnait.

Une nouvelle vague d'eau l'asperge, et il réagit instinctivement en répliquant de la même manière. Un « _Eeeeh !_ » indigné l'avertit qu'il a atteint son but, mais il ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin, et continue à arroser copieusement sa sœur, ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter.

\- Je me rends ! Je me rends ! Arrête ! rit la petite fille.

Il s'arrête, essoufflé, et ouvre finalement les yeux. Il a un peu de mal à focaliser, et se rend compte au regard effaré que lui lance soudain Lucy, ainsi qu'au frisson d'angoisse qui court dans l'eau tout autour de lui, que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Quoi ? demande-t-il en plissant les paupières pour mieux voir le visage de sa sœur, qui lui apparaît comme voilé.

\- Spock… Tes yeux… Qu'est-ce que…

Il porte machinalement ses doigts à son visage, s'attendant presque à les retirer maculés de sang, mais rien d'inhabituel ne se produit. Il n'éprouve aucune douleur, il se sent parfaitement bien, et cependant, à en juger par l'expression de sa sœur (et le sentiment d'inquiétude de plus en plus fort qui cherche à forcer les portes de son esprit, lui coupant le souffle au passage), quelque chose _ne va pas_.

\- Calme-toi, intime-t-il. _Nam'uh hayal_ !*****

Le Vulcain lui est venu naturellement, comme un moyen de mettre doublement à distance les émotions de plus en plus envahissantes de Lucy. Cette dernière cligne des yeux, semble comprendre le problème et s'efforce visiblement de garder sous contrôle ce qu'elle éprouve. L'anxiété reflue légèrement et Spock peut respirer un peu mieux. Il tourne la tête pour se regarder dans le grand miroir accroché au mur de la piscine, et ce qu'il y voit le laisse perplexe, mais pas effrayé le moins du monde : sur ses deux yeux est apparue une mince pellicule translucide, dans le but évident de les protéger de l'agression de l'eau.

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ insiste Lucy.

\- Il s'agit de la membrane nictitante que possède tout Vulcain******, répond Spock sur un ton d'évidence qui fait soupirer sa sœur d'exaspération.

\- Alors, déjà, je ne sais pas ce que veut dire « nictitante », et ensuite, excuse-moi de paniquer, mais c'est… c'est très moche, conclut-elle avec une petite grimace, visiblement à court d'arguments mais rassurée sur l'essentiel.

\- Beaucoup de mammifères possèdent une troisième paupière qui leur permet de protéger leurs yeux d'une lumière trop forte ou, apparemment, d'un liquide considéré comme agressif.

Il cligne des yeux un peu plus longuement que la normale, et la membrane se rétracte instantanément. Presque immédiatement, les derniers filaments d'angoisse qui flottaient encore à la surface de l'eau sont remplacés par un enthousiasme tout aussi peu approprié.

\- Wahou, c'est génial ! Tu as les mêmes yeux que les chats ! Tu peux le refaire ?

Spock, un instant partagé entre son désir d'apparaître parfaitement Vulcain (et donc, de conserver intacte sa dignité) et celui d'impressionner favorablement sa sœur, choisit, pour une fois, de satisfaire son côté humain. Après tout, c'est la première fois que sa troisième paupière se manifeste ainsi, et s'entraîner à en maîtriser le fonctionnement est nécessairement une bonne chose, non ? Il se concentre donc et sent, après quelques secondes, un voile glisser de nouveau sur son iris, puis sur sa pupille, instaurant un filtre d'un gris verdâtre entre lui et le monde.

\- Génial, répète Lucy. Absolument hideux, mais génial. Fais-moi penser à prendre une photo quand on sera à la maison.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Et « nictitante » signifie « qui ferme, qui cligne ». Ça vient du latin, précise Spock, qui n'avait jamais réussi à laisser passer une question de sa sœur, même indirecte (car il est plus que probable que Lucy se fiche complètement de l'étymologie de ce terme, et l'oubliera d'ici deux minutes), à l'exception de celles qui touchent directement aux émotions.

\- C'est génial, j'ai un petit frère à 50% humain, à 50% Vulcain, et à 50% félin !

\- … Et j'ai une grande sœur à 50% humaine et à 50% incapable du moindre calcul mental. Mais peut-être qu'il s'agit juste d'un pléonasme.

Lucy éclate de rire.

\- L'autre jour, Gabrielle me disait que les Vulcains n'avaient pas le sens de l'humour. Je lui ai répondu « tu ne connais pas mon petit frère ».

Outré à l'idée que Lucy puisse essayer de le faire passer auprès de ses amis humains pour un Vulcain doué du sens de l'humour (comble de l'insulte, mais après tout, il l'a un peu cherché), Spock s'apprête à protester, mais la vague d'émotion – _affectionamusementjoietendressefierté_ – qui glisse à la surface de l'eau à cet instant le coupe net dans son élan.

\- Spock… Tu te rends compte que ça fait bien cinq minutes que tu es dans ce bassin avec moi ?

\- 4,67 minutes, rectifie-t-il machinalement.

Ce n'en est pas moins un véritable exploit, pour lui que la simple idée d'entrer au contact de l'eau terrifiait un quart d'heure auparavant. Il hasarde un sourire timide.

\- Est-ce que c'est… désagréable ? demande prudemment Lucy.

\- Pas vraiment. Ma peau pique un peu, mais ce n'est pas douloureux et je peux facilement bloquer la sensation.

\- Et… mes sentiments ?

\- Je les perçois nettement, mais j'arrive à les garder à distance.

\- Génial ! s'exclame la jeune humaine pour la troisième fois (parfois, elle manque cruellement de vocabulaire, mais il décide de laisser passer pour cette fois). Tu crois qu'à chaque fois tu plonges, ta troisième paupière se manifeste automatiquement dès que tu te retrouves sous l'eau ?

Il lui est reconnaissant de ne pas poursuivre sur le chapitre embarrassant des sentiments, et la réponse à cette question l'intéresse.

\- On n'a qu'à essayer, propose-t-il.

Les deux enfants sortent de l'eau et courent jusqu'au bout du petit bain, là où l'eau est la plus profonde mais où ils ont encore largement pied.

\- A trois, dit Lucy. Ensemble. Un, deux, trois !

La petite fille se lance à l'eau avec un cri de joie, et Spock veut l'imiter, mais au dernier moment, il demeure malgré lui immobile, les doigts de pied crispés sur le rebord du bassin. Il veut sauter, vraiment, et il essaye désespérément d'ordonner à ses muscles de bouger, sans aucun succès. Dans un coin de son cerveau, une petite voix l'avertit : et si jamais…. Et si jamais cette première tentative réussie n'était qu'un hasard ? Et si jamais ses boucliers ne tenaient pas le coup une seconde fois ? Et si jamais les émotions accumulées de tous les humains qui s'étaient baignés là dans la journée l'attendaient, tapies au fond de l'eau ? Il a parfaitement conscience de l'irrationalité de ces pensées, mais il ne réussit pas à les chasser – et il reste, les bras ballants, les dents serrées, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Dans le petit bain, Lucy remonte à la surface et se retourne vers lui, surprise.

\- … Spock ?

\- Je n'y arrive pas, murmure-t-il en essayant vainement de ne pas éprouver de honte (car la honte, comme tous les sentiments, est _illogique_ ).

Où est le contrôle proverbial des Vulcains s'il ne peut même pas esquisser le simple geste qui lui permettrait de se retrouver dans l'eau, car _telle est sa volonté_ ? Il ferme les yeux, les paupières étroitement serrées, comme si faire disparaître le problème – l'eau – lui permettrait illogiquement de passer outre.

\- Spock ?

La voix de Lucy est toute proche de lui, mais elle ne le touche pas. Il n'ose pas la regarder, n'ose pas tourner la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il finit par murmurer :

\- J'ai peur.

Un aveu qui lui coûte tant qu'il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux – mais _cela_ , il est capable de le contrôler. Il l'a déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, dans des circonstances variées.

\- Une des premières fois que je suis venue ici avec Maman, explique Lucy à voix basse, il y avait un petit garçon qui avait peur d'aller dans le bassin. Il était persuadé que les bandes plus foncées au fond de la piscine étaient les tentacules d'un poulpe géant qui allait l'avaler tout cru si il les touchait.

Spock ouvre les yeux pour vérifier par lui-même que les lignes d'un bleu soutenu ressemblent bien à des tentacules. La petite fille continue :

\- Est-ce que tu sais que, quand je suis arrivée sur Vulcain, j'étais certaine qu'il y avait un monstre dans le placard de ma nouvelle chambre ?

Pour le coup, le jeune Vulcain tourne la tête vers elle, surpris d'une telle confession. Jamais elle ne lui a, jusqu'ici, raconté quoi que ce soit de ses peurs enfantines.

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous avons tous peur, y compris de choses… qui n'existent pas. C'est normal.

\- Pas pour un Vulcain, répond-il sans réfléchir.

\- Peut-être pas, admet Lucy avec un haussement d'épaules. Dans ce cas, je m'adresse à cette moitié humaine que tu n'autorises presque jamais à me répondre quand j'essaye de lui parler. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur, si c'est de l'eau ou des sentiments qu'elle pourrait dissimuler, ou de tout autre chose que je ne peux pas comprendre, mais je sais que lorsque le petit garçon s'est mis à pleurer, son grand frère est allé au fond du bassin pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Je sais que lorsque j'ai regardé la porte de mon placard d'un air terrifié, Maman est allée l'ouvrir en grand pour me prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de monstre à l'intérieur. Parfois, nous avons besoin des autres pour… surmonter nos peurs.

Spock se rend alors compte que sa sœur a légèrement tendu la main droite vers lui. Il sait qu'elle ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur si il ne la prend pas dans la sienne, et c'est précisément pour cette raison – parce qu'il n'y a rien d'obligatoire, qu'il s'agit d'une simple invitation, rien de plus – qu'il lui semble presque facile de bouger les doigts pour attraper ceux de Lucy dans les siens, tout en essayant de maintenir à leur maximum ses boucliers mentaux – ce qui ne l'empêche pas de ressentir, chaude et forte et rassurante, toute la confiance qu'elle s'efforce de lui faire passer. Aucun sentiment négatif, aucune tristesse, aucun reproche, rien que la certitude qu'un jour, il sera assez confiant lui-même pour sauter sans son aide.

Dans des moments comme celui-là, il a presque envie d'écouter sa moitié humaine qui le supplie de serrer sa sœur dans ses bras une fois, rien qu'une fois. Et comme cette idée absolument aberrante lui traverse l'esprit, Lucy tourne la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il sait bien qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir télépathique et qu'il est illogique d'imaginer qu'elle ait pu lire dans ses pensées, mais avec Lucy, allez savoir.

Il rassemble son courage et se concentre sur la chaleur (métaphorique comme réelle) qui émane de la main de sa sœur. Lucy, du latin _lux, lucis_ , la lumière, se rappelle-t-il. Son gros orteil droit se décolle légèrement du bord. Il prend une inspiration. Avale sa salive avec difficulté. Soulève le pied gauche.

Et se jette à l'eau.

…

Une fois accomplies ses cinquante longueurs, Spock s'empressa d'aller se changer afin de pouvoir se présenter, décemment vêtu de son uniforme de cadet, devant son supérieur hiérarchique. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain soulagement en enfilant le pantalon et la veste rouges réglementaires. L'idée qu'un humain – et capitaine de la flotte – ait pu l'observer à loisir pendant son entraînement, dans une nudité quasiment totale, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il monta les marches qui séparaient le bassin de la petite pièce où le capitaine Pike, de son propre aveu, aimait travailler la nuit, et un soupçon embarrassant se glissa dans son esprit : peut-être n'était-ce pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi s'entraîner… ?

\- Entrez.

La voix était nette, brusque, mais non pas cassante. Spock poussa la porte, entra dans la pièce, fit deux pas vers le bureau où s'était installé le capitaine, et se mit au garde-à-vous.

\- Repos, cadet.

Le Vulcain demeura debout, toujours très raide, et plaça ses mains derrière son dos dans une position d'attente tout aussi militaire que la précédente. L'homme en face de lui esquissa une ébauche de sourire.

\- Je suis le capitaine Pike et je viens souvent, en raison d'insomnies fréquentes, travailler ici. La vue m'apaise, ajouta-t-il avec un petit haussement d'épaules fataliste. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous vois vous entraîner ainsi, au beau milieu de la nuit. Puis-je connaître la raison d'une heure aussi tardive pour pratiquer une activité qui n'a cependant rien d'illicite ?

La réponse « je ne souhaite pas être distrait par les émotions de mes condisciples » n'était pas acceptable, car il aurait alors fallu expliquer le principe de la télépathie vulcaine, sa conductibilité dans l'eau, et probablement recevoir un regard au mieux d'incrédulité, au pire de méfiance. Il comprenait parfaitement que les humains n'aiment pas l'idée de pouvoir être ainsi « espionnés » par une espèce télépathe, et avait donc, une fois pour toutes, choisi d'éviter le sujet.

\- Les Vulcains préfèrent la solitude, capitaine, déclara-t-il posément.

En face de lui, Pike secoua la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse.

\- Je me suis permis de jeter un coup d'œil à votre dossier, reprit-il, et ce que j'y ai trouvé m'a… disons interpellé : non content d'avoir choisi deux fois plus de cours que vos camarades humains, vous excellez, apparemment sans effort, dans tous, y compris dans les épreuves physiques.*******

\- Les Vulcains possèdent une mémoire eidétique, monsieur. L'apprentissage ne requiert pas, pour nous, d'effort particulier. Il eût été illogique de me cantonner à un nombre limité de disciplines alors que j'étais capable d'assimiler davantage de connaissances.

Le sourire du capitaine s'accentua.

\- Je ne parle pas uniquement d'apprentissage, cadet Spock, mais de compréhension et d'application des connaissances. Je sais que les Vulcains possèdent une mémoire exceptionnelle, mais la mémoire seule ne suffit pas à forger l'intelligence. Lorsque je parle de vos résultats exceptionnels, je ne mets pas en balance uniquement vos capacités à retenir des informations, mais à les utiliser à bon escient.

Spock reçut le compliment sans broncher, et se contenta d'acquiescer presque imperceptiblement. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez également réussi sans aucun problème votre épreuve de natation. Je souhaiterais comprendre pour quelle raison vous venez vous entraîner ici avec tant d'acharnement alors que vos résultats dans ce domaine demeurent largement au-dessus de la moyenne.

Le Vulcain demeura silencieux. Répondre à cette question impliquait de fournir au capitaine un certain nombre de renseignements personnels, qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir divulguer – qu'il était même sûr de souhaiter garder pour lui. Mais l'homme était son supérieur, et pour cette raison, il lui devait une réponse honnête et sincère.

\- Asseyez-vous, intima Pike en voyant que son interlocuteur tardait à répondre.

Tandis que Spock s'exécutait, toujours en silence, le capitaine reprit :

\- Estimez-vous que vous devez être le meilleur dans tout ce que vous entreprenez ? Est-ce la raison d'un entraînement si rigoureux ? Je ne cherche pas à être indiscret, ajouta-t-il, à la grande surprise du Vulcain, et je vous prie de m'excuser si mon interrogatoire enfreint un quelconque tabou culturel de votre peuple. Je cherche uniquement à comprendre vos motivations, mais si vous ne souhaitez pas me répondre, je le comprendrai parfaitement.

Peu d'humains s'étaient montrés aussi prévenants à son égard. Généralement, ses supérieurs attendaient une réponse rapide à leurs interrogations, y compris lorsque ces dernières portaient sur des données relativement personnelles. En outre, la question méritait d'être posée.

\- Non, capitaine, mon but n'est pas être _le meilleur_.

La réponse était exacte, bien qu'il éprouvât souvent la nécessité de prouver la supériorité des Vulcains – non pas de lui-même, en tant qu'individu, mais de son espèce – dans les domaines intellectuels et théoriques. En face de lui, Pike le regardait avec sympathie, prêt à entendre la suite de sa réponse comme à se voir opposer une fin de non-recevoir. Ce fut cette manifestation de tolérance qui décida finalement Spock à… se jeter à l'eau, pour utiliser une métaphore humaine ironiquement appropriée à la situation.

\- Il y a deux mois, commença-t-il lentement, mon groupe d'apprentissage a pris part à une simulation d'exploration d'une planète de classe M. Alors que nous nous trouvions sur une falaise surplombant un lac, un de nos supérieurs est tombé à l'eau.********

\- Je connais cette simulation, répondit le capitaine. Il s'agit d'un scénario dans lequel une partie de l'équipe doit faire face à un premier contact difficile, pendant que l'autre moitié doit s'efforcer de sauver le commandant, aux prises avec des créatures hostiles vivant au fond du lac.

\- En effet. Je me trouvais juste à côté du commandant au moment de sa chute. En toute logique, j'aurais dû plonger pour lui venir en aide.

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, incapable de prononcer les mots « mais je n'ai pas réussi et je suis resté pétrifié au bord de la falaise ». Pour finir, ils avaient réussi avec succès la simulation, et leur instructeur n'avait fait aucune remarque sur le fait que Spock ait illogiquement participé au premier contact au lieu d'essayer de sauver leur supérieur. Mais il avait surpris des commentaires de la part de ses condisciples – des commentaires parfaitement justifiés, car il avait en effet manqué à son devoir…

En face de lui, Pike le fixait avec une attention mêlée de sollicitude.

\- Et c'est pour cette raison que vous venez vous entraîner ici deux fois par semaine, conclut-il doucement. Non pas à nager, mais à plonger le plus rapidement possible.

Spock acquiesça, soulagé que le capitaine ait compris ses raisons sans qu'il ait eu besoin de les exprimer verbalement. Il avait la ferme intention de briguer une place sur un vaisseau dès qu'il le pourrait, et il savait pertinemment, sans être en mesure d'en calculer avec précision les probabilités, que ce genre de situation était susceptible d'arriver. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'hésiter. De la rapidité de ses réflexes pouvaient dépendre des vies.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre réponse, monsieur Spock, et pour votre rectitude morale. Un conseil cependant, si je peux me permettre…

Le Vulcain leva un sourcil curieux, et Pike sourit de nouveau.

\- …Ne vous blâmez pas pour ce qui ne dépend pas entièrement de vous.

\- Il est évident, répondit Spock sèchement, que mes actions, et la rapidité avec laquelle je les exécute, dépendent entièrement de moi.

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa et poussa un soupir.

\- Une telle chose n'a rien d'évident pour un humain susceptible aux phobies et aux peurs irrationnelles, fit-il remarquer, mais je laisserai en suspens cette question philosophique pour aborder un autre sujet.

Le Vulcain le regarda d'un air méfiant. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de discuter avec quiconque de son héritage humain, supérieur hiérarchique ou non. Mais Pike le surprit une nouvelle fois en orientant la discussion vers une toute autre direction.

\- Quoi que je sois actuellement instructeur à l'Académie de Starfleet, il m'arrive d'effectuer des missions courtes en assurant le commandement en intérim de certains vaisseaux de la flotte.********* Cela vous plairait-il de m'accompagner lors de la prochaine de ces missions ?

Si Spock avait été humain, il aurait sans aucun doute fixé son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds. N'étant pas humain, il se contenta de répondre calmement :

\- Capitaine, votre proposition, quoique attirante, me semble pour le moins surprenante. Je n'ai jamais entendu dire qu'on ait proposé la moindre mission, même courte, à des cadets.

\- Je suis le seul capitaine à le faire, et je choisis toujours avec soin qui j'emmène avec moi. Deux mois dans l'espace, j'imagine, n'auront pas d'impact sur votre travail académique, surtout si je vous propose de partir durant l'interruption estivale des cours ?

\- Pourquoi moi, capitaine ? demanda le Vulcain sans se départir de son calme.

La question était sincère. Pourquoi son interlocuteur voudrait-il emmener dans l'espace un cadet de première année, Vulcain de surcroît, qui venait de lui avouer à demi-mot une crainte irrationnelle pour l'eau ?

En face de lui, Pike se mit à rire. Décidément, les humains étaient parfois bien étranges.

\- Parce que, monsieur Spock, je ne prends avec moi que les meilleurs.

* * *

 *** Canon. Voir "The man trap".**

 **** Voir "Bon anniversaire, Spock" : Lucy et son petit frère vont visiter un vaisseau de la Fédération, guidés par un certain enseigne Scott, et dont le premier officier n'est autre que Pike. Voilà voilà. Pike ne fait pas référence à cet épisode car, à mon avis, il ne s'en souvient pas - il a croisé Lucy et Spock pendant une heure, et c'était dix ans auparavant...**

 ***** Coïncidence peu probable, mais tant pis, j'aimais bien l'idée.**

 ****** Mon canon mental pour expliquer l'aversion des Vulcains pour l'élément liquide.**

 ******* "Du calme !" en Vulcain (inspiré de VLD).**

 ******** Ça, par contre, c'est complètement canon. Dans "Operation: annihilate!", cette troisième paupière sauve (un peu trop miraculeusement à mon goût) Spock de la cécité. Quand je me suis rendu compte que les Vulcains avaient cette caractéristique... féline, j'ai réagi à peu près comme Lucy.**

 ********* Je suis peut-être légèrement partiale ici, mais il me semble évident que Spock soit le meilleur quasiment partout : il a une mémoire infaillible, une intelligence hors du commun, une force et une endurance physiques supérieures à la moyenne humaine...**

 ********** Je ne sais absolument pas comment fonctionnent les cours à l'Académie, mais il me semblerait logique que les cadets participent à des simulations et à des scénarios destinés à les entraîner à ce qui les attend et à les placer en situation pour voir comment ils réagissent.**

 *********** Encore une fois, ce n'est pas canon, mais je me suis dit que si on donnait à Pike le commandement de l' _Enterprise_ qu début du premier film, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas totalement déconnecté du travail sur le terrain. J'ai donc imaginé qu'il effectuait régulièrement des missions pour le compte de Starfleet malgré son poste d'instructeur à l'Académie.**


	3. Naviguer en eaux troubles

_"Deux chapitres en une semaine ?" vous demandez-vous. Eh ben ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai envie de revenir à cette histoire que j'ai délaissée. Promis, je n'abandonne ni Sheldon sur la passerelle de l'Enterprise, ni Spock sur Sindaliak - c'est juste que j'ai besoin d'une pause rafraîchissante. Merci Adalas pour la suggestion des nombres entre parenthèse (stupidement je n'y avais jamais songé, parce que j'aime bien les petites étoiles)..._

 _Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles que cette histoire est située dans la time-line du reboot. Ne vous étonnez donc pas de voir Nyota Uhura, ni de lire tout un chapitre consacré aux tentatives plus ou moins réussies de drague de Spock. Hérétique, au bûcher, je sais. Je n'aime moi-même pas trop la romance, et donc toute une partie de ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment très marrant, mais, contrairement à beaucoup de lectrices, je ne suis pas totalement insensible aux charmes du Spock/Nyota. Ce qui m'intéresse dans leur relation, c'est : comment se sont-ils adaptés l'un à l'autre ? Ce chapitre ne répond pas à cette question, mais propose un faux premier rendez-vous dans lequel vous n'aurez droit ni à un baiser, ni même à une simple caresse. En revanche, le flash-back met en scène Lollie, une jeune humaine amie avec Lucy dont j'ai déjà parlé dans "Bon anniversaire, Spock". Pour résumer, disons qu'elle trouve que le petit frère de sa meilleure amie est plutôt mignon, et qu'elle a tenté sa chance quelques semaines auparavant (justement le jour des 15 ans de Spock), avec succès. Voilà - une fois n'est pas coutume - la suite de cette mini-histoire d'amourette adolescente, et surtout un prétexte pour mettre - encore une fois - Spock en difficulté, car quand on est adolescent et qu'on a du mal à contrôler ses pulsions, c'est dur (sans mauvais jeu de mots, promis-juré) de contrôler vos boucliers mentaux._

 _Et, au cas où vous ne le comprendriez pas à la lecture de ce chapitre,... j'adore l'océan._

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Naviguer en eaux troubles**

Le soleil commençait à descendre vers l'horizon lorsqu'il arriva sur la plage. Comme presque tous les vendredis soirs, il avait pris le train depuis San Francisco jusqu'à la baie de la Demi-Lune, ainsi nommée, avait-il appris, car (comme la majorité des baies) elle avait la forme d'un croissant de lune, et, après un trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes, avait descendu à pied la pente douce qui menait vers l'océan. Sur la grève, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, assise sur le sable, contemplait la mer. Un couple marchait lentement vers El Granada. Quelques jeunes gens téméraires avaient revêtu des maillots de bain et nageaient à quelques mètres du rivage.

Les étudiants dont le Vulcain avait la charge venaient rarement jusqu'ici, préférant à la calme solitude du lieu les plages plus animées et populaires de San Francisco. Certes, il lui était arrivé de croiser un ou deux cadets, mais la chose s'était produite si rarement qu'elle ne valait pas la peine d'être remarquée. La plupart des humains qui descendaient sur la plage étaient, comme lui, des promeneurs solitaires, parfois accompagnés d'un chien. Il pouvait donc en toute quiétude profiter du paysage comme bon lui semblait, et se laisser aller aux rêveries que la vue, le son, l'odeur de la mer ne manquait pas d'éveiller en lui.

Il aimait particulièrement cette heure « entre chien et loup », où, par beau temps, l'eau étale reflétait le ciel teinté de rose de de mauve. Le bruit du ressac, apaisant et régulier, lavait son esprit des contrariétés de la journée et agissait sur lui comme l'eût fait une séance de méditation, tandis que la fragrance iodée à laquelle il ne s'était toujours pas habitué, après toutes ces années passées sur Terre, lui rappelait que tout, dans ce paysage, lui demeurerait toujours en partie étranger – _alien_. La sensation d'exotisme face à ce spectacle ne l'avait jamais quitté totalement, et il ne pouvait se défendre d'éprouver, à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur les vagues, les mêmes sentiments que ceux qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'il posait le pied sur une planète inconnue, chose qui lui était arrivée six fois au cours des diverses missions qu'il avait effectuées avec le capitaine Pike.

Il n'était pas « chez lui » ici – mais il n'était plus certain que sa planète natale non plus méritât encore ce titre. Il n'était pas retourné sur Vulcain depuis son départ précipité pour l'Académie de Starfleet, cinq ans et demie auparavant, et ni le désert de la Forge, ni ShiKahr, ni rien de ce qu'il avait connu durant son enfance ne lui manquait réellement. Il était en communication régulière avec sa mère, qui était venu le voir à deux reprises à San Francisco, et quant à Sarek…

 _Kaiidth_ , pensa-t-il en regardant le disque rouge du soleil continuer sa chute vers les flots, puis il commença à longer la mer, à cet endroit où s'entremêlent le sable sec et le sable humide, dans lequel ses bottes noires laissaient des traces plus profondes que celle des humains.

\- Lieutenant-commandant ? ***1***

La voix toute proche manqua de le faire sursauter – une voix qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait déjà entendue à de nombreuses reprises, et qui l'avait à de nombreuses reprises agréablement étonné (sans qu'il en laisse rien paraître, bien évidemment) par la pertinence de ses remarques et de ses questions.

La jeune femme qu'il avait remarquée en arrivant sur la plage – mais pas reconnue, car elle lui tournait alors le dos – le regardait depuis le rocher sur lequel elle s'était assise pour contempler l'océan.

\- Cadet Uhura, répondit poliment le Vulcain avec un signe de tête.

Elle se leva et marcha vers lui – elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, qu'elle tenait négligemment à la main, et dénoué son habituelle queue de cheval.

\- Vous aussi, vous venez profiter du spectacle ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le soleil couchant.

\- En effet.

\- Vulcain n'a pas d'océan, je crois ?

Il fit un signe de tête négatif, incertain de la façon dont il devait poursuivre cette conversation. Il n'était pas adepte de ce que les humains appelaient le « small talk » et ne savait comment interagir avec la jeune femme dans un contexte qui n'était pas académique.

\- Je rencontre quelques difficultés avec mon mémoire en xénoéthique, enchaîna-t-elle, lui épargnant la peine de se creuser la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. Au cas où je reste complètement bloquée, pourrai-je venir vous demander conseil ?

\- Bien évidemment, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Il avait enseigné cette matière à la jeune femme durant le premier trimestre, et l'avait encouragée à aborder dans ses travaux des thématiques plus complexes qu'il n'était habituel pour une première année. Bien qu'elle ne soit techniquement plus une de ses étudiantes, il n'était que logique de sa part de lui venir en aide si elle en avait besoin, dans la mesure où il était en partie responsable de ses difficultés.

 _Logique, bien sûr._

Spock était en train de se demander s'il devait dès à présent aborder le sujet de son mémoire, malgré le contexte totalement imprévu de leur rencontre, lorsque Nyota Uhura résolut le problème pour lui en décrétant :

\- Je suis désolée de vous importuner alors que vous venez chercher le calme ici. Je vais vous laisser tranquille et aller marcher un peu avant de rentrer. Bonne soirée, lieutenant-commandant, et merci !

Elle affermit sa prise sur ses bottes et se détourna vers l'océan, dans l'intention évidente de se tremper les pieds dans l'eau.

C'est alors que les cordes vocales de Spock entrèrent en action d'elles-mêmes, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de penser à ce qu'il allait dire, les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres :

\- Verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je vous accompagne ?

Et tandis qu'il se demandait comment rattraper ses paroles et battre en retraite, elle s'immobilisa, tourna la tête vers lui, et, dans un sourire, répondit doucement :

\- Absolument aucun.

…

Dans le ciel orangé, le soleil commence à décliner, rendant la chaleur un peu plus supportable pour les humains. Dans le train qui les emmène au lac Yuron ***2*** , Spock et Lucy, collés à la vitre, regardent par la fenêtre le spectacle magique de l'eau qui s'étend presque à perte de vue et de la végétation luxuriante qui en recouvre les berges.

\- C'est immense, commente la jeune fille, les yeux brillants.

Spock ne répond pas, comme il en a envie, que l'Océan Pacifique est bien plus étendu. Le fait qu'il se soit rendu sur Terre sans sa sœur, quatre ans auparavant, reste entre eux l'un des rares sujets que les humains qualifient de « sensibles ». ***3*** Cependant, il est vrai que le paysage est de toute beauté.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire avant qu'on ne rejoigne les autres.

Le jeune Vulcain, tout en descendant du train, jette un regard interrogatif à Lucy.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si jamais Lollie… te demande d'aller te promener avec elle _en privé_ , tu sais ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu m'as montré suffisamment de comédies romantiques ineptes pour que j'en aie une vague idée.

\- Je suis sérieuse, insiste Lucy.

Spock acquiesce sans ajouter un mot. Que sa sœur soit anxieuse à l'idée que son petit frère « sorte avec » (une expression humaine illogique, parce qu'il est « sorti », dans le sens premier du terme, avec beaucoup de gens sans jamais les avoir ne serait-ce qu'effleurés) sa meilleure amie, il s'agit d'une évidence qu'il a du mal à comprendre mais qu'il peut accepter. Qu'elle essaye de l'aider du mieux qu'elle peut part certainement d'une bonne intention, mais la vérité est que Lucy, entièrement humaine, ne peut pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il… ressent en ce moment.

Lui non plus, d'ailleurs, ce qui a tendance à l'agacer.

Thomas et Gabrielle leur font signe depuis le petit véhicule qu'ils ont emprunté pour l'occasion.

\- Alors, Spock ? Prêt pour une soirée d'illogisme total ? s'enquiert Thomas avec un sourire.

\- La fréquentation constante de Lucy constitue un bon entraînement, répond le Vulcain avec sérieux. Je pense pouvoir survivre.

Les deux filles éclatent de rire pendant que Thomas hausse les épaules.

\- C'est que tu n'as pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir Lucy, Gabrielle et Lollie ensemble, déclare-t-il en mettant en marche l'engin. Les autres nous attendent à la crique de Yuval-Tori. Nous y serons dans un petit quart d'heure.

La voiture se met en marche, silencieuse, et les bords du lac commencent à défiler devant leurs yeux. L'eau, d'un jaune orangé, scintille au soleil, et les roseaux, à peine agités par un souffle d'air, tressaillent sur la grève. On entend au loin le cri d'un oiseau. Le temps semble suspendu.

« Les autres », à savoir Fali, le meilleur ami de Spock, Solal et Matthew, T'Linva et bien évidemment Lollie, sont assis dans des touffes d'herbes d'un bleu tirant légèrement sur le vert au bord du lac. La jeune humaine et la jeune Vulcaine trempent leurs pieds dans l'eau tout en discutant avec Fali, tandis que Solal et Matthew semblent très occupés à contempler le paysage – mais il n'échappe pas aux yeux acérés du Vulcain que leurs doigts s'effleurent légèrement, l'air de rien.

L'adolescence est décidément une période compliquée, décide Spock, et il n'est pas certain de souhaiter qu'elle s'éternise, bien qu'il n'attende pas non plus avec trop d'impatience son entrée dans l'âge adulte. Son temps n'est toujours pas venu, alors qu'il a eu quinze ans trois semaines auparavant. Le _pon farr_ ne s'est pas déclaré, rendant perplexes les guérisseurs vulcains. Et Fali, qui a connu le _plak-tow_ , a beau lui assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un moment agréable, Spock ne peut s'empêcher de voir dans cette… irrégularité un nouveau signe de son inaptitude à être totalement Vulcain.

Preuve en est, il a accepté presque immédiatement cette idée illogique de « pique-nique » proposée par sa sœur et reprise avec enthousiasme par tous les humains du groupe et par Fali ***4*** , que sa moitié Orion rend parfois presque aussi irrationnel que Lucy. Aller passer une soirée sur les bords du lac Yuron et profiter de la nature autant que de la compagnie de ses… connaissances et amis n'est pas une perspective qui, ne serait-ce qu'un an auparavant, aurait enchanté Spock. Pourtant, il s'est surpris à se projeter depuis deux jours avec impatience (et une certaine appréhension, due sans nul doute au facteur _Lollie_ ) dans l'événement.

Ce qui fait _beaucoup trop_ d'émotions en même temps.

Le changement est le processus essentiel de toute chose, se répète-t-il souvent lorsqu'il ne parvient pas à se comprendre lui-même (ce qui lui arrive de plus en plus souvent – « bienvenue dans l'adolescence », a répondu sa mère lorsqu'il lui a fait part, avec force détours et circonlocutions, de sa difficulté à trouver sa voie). Ce mantra l'apaise et lui donne l'impression de faire partie d'un tout rassurant – car tout, dans l'univers, change, se transforme et devient autre. Ainsi vont les choses. Ainsi vont les êtres. Il ne fait – pour une fois – pas exception à la règle.

\- Spock… Est-ce que tu m'accompagnerais jusqu'à la pointe, là-bas ?

La voix de Lollie est si basse que, probablement, personne d'autre que lui – à l'exception peut-être de T'Linva, dont les oreilles vulcaines ont développé des capacités hors norme même parmi son espèce et perçoivent les moindres chuchotements dans un rayon d'environ 8,7 mètres – ne l'a entendue. Depuis une heure que Lucy et son frère sont arrivés, Lollie s'est comportée de façon irréprochable envers lui : elle ne l'a pas embrassé, ne l'a pas touché, et lui a parlé parfaitement normalement, comme elle l'a toujours fait, avec ce mélange d'affection, d'ironie et d'admiration qu'elle emploie toujours lorsqu'elle discute avec lui. Consciemment ou non, elle a fait le bon choix, car Spock, grâce à son attitude parfaitement _normale_ , se sent suffisamment détendu pour accepter d'un signe de tête presque imperceptible.

Ils se lèvent tous deux, sous les regards gentiment moqueurs de tous les autres, et s'éloignent sans que personne, cependant, ne fasse la moindre remarque. Le jeune Vulcain sait pertinemment, comme tout le monde, que Lucy ferait immédiatement taire le gêneur d'une façon peu agréable pour lui. Il est parfois utile d'avoir une grande sœur qui n'hésite pas à parler fort, voire à user de ses poings pour prendre sa défense.

Lollie n'hésite pas un instant à marcher dans l'eau, et Spock, qui a, pour imiter les autres, ôté ses chaussures en arrivant, n'hésite pas un instant à la suivre. Le lac est délicieusement tiède, le sable fin sous la plante de ses pieds, et il ne lui est pas difficile d'éviter les sentiments de la jeune fille qui, dilués dans l'eau limpide, cherchent timidement à monter à l'assaut de ses boucliers. Les sept années d'entraînement bihebdomadaire à la piscine de ShiKahr, auxquelles s'ajoutent deux heures de méditation quotidienne, ont porté leurs fruits. Les défenses mentales de Spock ne sont peut-être pas parfaites, mais elles sont solides, et efficaces.

Sans crier gare, la main de Lollie effleure la sienne, et bien qu'il se soit préparé à cette éventualité, il sent tout son corps tressaillir sous l'intensité de la sensation.

\- Ça va ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire timide.

Il expire doucement, acquiesce, et caresse à son tour la main de Lollie. Le contraste entre sa peau foncée et la pâleur de ses propres doigts ne cesse de l'émerveiller, bien qu'il soit illogique d'avoir des préférences aussi triviales que la couleur de la peau, des cheveux ou des yeux. Les Vulcains, c'est bien connu, n'ont pas de préférence.

Ils continuent à marcher lentement, de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles, et leurs mains continuent leur exploration audacieuse, jusqu'à ce que Lollie passe, probablement sans penser à mal, son index entre deux de ses doigts, là où la sensibilité vulcaine est la plus exacerbée. Spock ne peut s'empêcher de prendre une brusque inspiration. Il se sent verdir considérablement – mais cela n'a pas l'air de déranger la jeune fille, qui rit doucement, s'arrête, et passe une main dans son dos. Il l'imite en se demandant s'il doit vraiment le faire, ou bien lui laisser l'initiative, ou bien au contraire aller un peu plus loin de son propre chef. Leurs pieds nus s'effleurent, et le jeune Vulcain doit faire un effort pour repousser les émotions humaines qu'il peut sentir palpiter tout autour de lui.

Il lui apparaît soudain évident que la jeune fille attend qu'il l'embrasse de façon plus humaine – et bien que les « ineptes comédies romantiques » de Lucy l'aient abondamment renseigné sur la technique, l'idée qu'il pourrait mal s'y prendre l'angoisse quelque peu. Il se penche vers elle…

La violence des sensations qui l'assaillent alors lui coupe littéralement le souffle et brise sa concentration. Depuis que Lollie lui a effleuré la main tout à l'heure, Spock a bien pris soin de se focaliser tout entier sur ses défenses afin d'établir un mur solide entre les sentiments de la jeune fille et son propre esprit…

Et, soudainement, il n'y a plus de distance, plus de barrière, plus rien. Cela ne dure qu'un instant, car l'instant d'après, il recule précipitamment, hors d'haleine, au bord de la nausée – mais il est trop tard, il a commis ce qui constitue, au regard de la morale vulcaine et de l'intimité humaine, une intrusion impardonnable. Il se sent vaciller, perdre pied, et si Lollie n'avait pas tendu les bras dans un réflexe pour le soutenir (fort heureusement en évitant le contact peau à peau), il se serait probablement effondré à terre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? chuchote-t-elle, partagée entre l'angoisse et la colère.

Surak seul sait ce qu'elle a ressenti pendant la seconde qu'a duré la fusion, et les dommages qu'il a commis dans son esprit.

Et dire qu'il a osé prétendre que ses boucliers étaient « solides et efficaces » !

\- Mes défenses mentales ont… provisoirement lâché, répond-il d'une voix blanche. Je suis désolé, Lollie, tellement désolé.

Ses genoux cèdent soudainement, et il se retrouve assis sur les bords du lac, s'efforçant de garder sa respiration sous contrôle, encore sous le choc de l'afflux d'émotions brutes qui a brusquement envahi son esprit. Lollie s'agenouille à côté de lui, l'air plus inquiète pour lui que choquée par l'événement. Avec un peu de chance, la fusion ne s'est produite que dans un seul sens.

\- Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, ajoute Spock en mettant la tête entre ses genoux pour empêcher la panique de l'envahir totalement.

\- Si ça peut… te rassurer, dit la jeune fille, une hésitation bien compréhensible dans la voix, j'ai juste… eu une impression désagréable. Rien de bien méchant, ajoute-t-elle en essayant de rire. Et puis, tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Cela n'excuse rien.

De fait, bien que la jeune humaine n'ait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, cela rend les choses encore plus compliquées. A l'idée des dégâts qu'il aurait pu commettre dans son esprit, il se sent trembler des pieds à la tête et à l'idée des dégâts qu'il risque à nouveau de commettre, il a l'impression qu'il va s'évanouir. La réponse à ce problème est pourtant simple – tant qu'il n'est pas capable de contrôler certaines… pulsions, il ne peut pas se permettre de _toucher_ qui que ce soit, à quelque niveau que ce soit.

Il sait ce qu'il doit faire, même si la décision n'a rien d'agréable.

\- Lollie, je…

Elle lui met un doigt sur la bouche, et il se recule précipitamment, incapable de contrôler sa télépathie.

\- S'il-te-plaît, ne me touche pas.

Il sait que sa voix est froide et dépourvue d'émotions, et qu'il va probablement lui faire mal, mais c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Elle se recule à son tour, surprise, choquée, et visiblement blessée.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, continue-t-il, c'est… c'est moi. J'ai failli te blesser sérieusement. Je ne suis pas prêt pour…

Il s'arrête. Pourtant, sa moitié humaine se sent parfaitement prête, et même furieusement désireuse d'expérimenter dans ce domaine. Lollie le fixe avec tristesse.

\- Lucy m'avait prévenue que les choses risquaient de ne pas se passer comme je l'espérais, finit-elle par murmurer, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça si… si rapidement.

Spock ne relève pas le fait que sa sœur ait discuté avec elle de leur relation. Il sait que c'est le genre de choses inévitable entre deux jeunes humaines aussi étroitement liées. Il soupçonne Gabrielle et même T'Linva, qui est bien trop curieuse pour une Vulcaine, d'être également dans la confidence, et d'avoir apporté leurs conseils à la jeune fille sur la façon de se comporter avec un petit ami vulcain.

Ce qui ne change rien, parce que ledit petit ami vulcain est incapable de contrôler sa télépathie lorsque son esprit est… occupé ailleurs. Il se sent de nouveau verdir considérablement.

\- Je ne peux pas… être avec une humaine, finit-il par dire lorsqu'il se rend compte que le silence qui s'allonge entre eux est inconfortable. Je risque de perdre le contrôle, de te faire mal. Je ne peux pas…

Il éprouve l'envie stupide d'ajouter qu'un jour, peut-être, il sera prêt, lorsque cette période chaotique qu'est l'adolescence sera passée, lorsque ses boucliers seront mieux construits, lorsqu'il sera lui-même plus fort, mais il n'est pas dans une de ces stupides comédies romantiques terriennes qui émeuvent sa sœur aux larmes, et il sait très bien que Lollie ne va pas « l'attendre ».

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir… fait croire des choses, conclut-il en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine, au risque de paraître vulnérable. Telle n'était pas mon intention.

Lollie effleure gentiment, du bout des doigts, ses cheveux qui sont en train de repousser à peu près normalement après la coupe ratée du jour de son anniversaire ***5*** , rendant le sommet de son crâne moins vulcain que jamais.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse seul un moment ?

Il acquiesce avec gratitude tout en réitérant ses excuses. La jeune humaine se relève et retourne à pas lents vers le petit groupe qu'ils ont quitté i peine vingt minutes. A peine a-t-elle disparu de son champ de vision périphérique qu'il ferme les yeux et s'efforce de basculer dans le _wh'ltri._

Au lieu de l'état de semi-conscience qu'il parvient généralement à atteindre rapidement, il se rend compte avec étonnement qu'il est soudainement au contraire beaucoup plus réceptif à ce qui se passe autour de lui, et notamment au murmure apaisant qu'il entend distinctement monter du lac, comme une onde réconfortante, qui calme instantanément les battements de son cœur. A tout autre moment, il aurait rejeté cette idée comme illogique, mais il a si désespérément besoin d'un ancrage qu'il se laisse aller au bercement tiède des eaux couleur miel. Sa respiration ralentit, la nausée reflue.

Lorsqu'il sort de son état méditatif, au bout de deux heures, le soleil est en train de se coucher dans les eaux orangées du lac. Il n'est pas surpris de sentir une présence à son côté, et tourne lentement la tête vers sa sœur, qui s'est assise à une distance idéale – ni trop près, ni trop loin, ces fameux 96 centimètres qu'elle parvient à présent à évaluer instinctivement – et semble elle-même perdue dans la contemplation du coucher de soleil.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? demande-t-il, la voix rauque comme à chaque fois qu'il sort d'une méditation profonde.

Elle tourne la tête vers lui et hausse les épaules.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas une horloge atomique dans le ventre, répond-elle avec une légèreté probablement feinte, car son intonation n'est pas dépourvue d'une certaine tristesse.

\- Est-ce que j'ai… gâché la soirée ? murmure-t-il.

Il a hésité à poser cette question, mais une partie de lui veut désespérément savoir.

\- Non, dit Lucy sans hésiter.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir. Je ne suis plus un petit garçon qu'on doit protéger.

Il se rend compte, en prononçant ces mots, à quel point le tremblement de sa voix indique le contraire.

\- Je sais. Je ne te mens pas. Tu peux revenir avec nous, je te promets que personne ne te dira rien.

\- Je ne veux pas imposer ma présence à Lollie.

\- Lollie ne t'en veut pas. Les choses risquent d'être un peu tendues entre vous pendant un certain temps, mais elle n'est pas en colère et elle veut rester ton amie. Je t'assure, ajouta Lucy devant le coup d'œil sceptique que lui lance son frère.

\- Vous autres humains êtes décidément bien étranges, commente Spock en levant la tête vers le ciel où apparaissent les premières étoiles.

Il n'est pas certain d'être rassuré par la nouvelle. Il n'est pas certain qu'elle ait perçu l'horreur absolue que représente, pour un Vulcain, la perte de contrôle et la violation d'un esprit par un autre, même involontaire.

\- Les Vulcains et les humains ne sont pas faits pour… pour…

Spock bafouille, le temps de trouver un mot relativement neutre, et opte finalement pour « s'apparier », parce qu'il est certain que « s'accoupler » n'est _certainement_ pas le terme qu'il cherche.

Etonnamment, sa sœur réagit mal.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'exclame-t-elle. Tu crois vraiment que Sarek et Maman n'auraient pas dû se marier ?

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme. Il aurait mieux fait de la garder fermée depuis le début de cette conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, proteste-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Tu peux me dire en quoi c'est différent ?

\- Je voulais dire qu'un _demi-Vulcain_ n'a rien à faire avec une humaine.

Lucy a l'air encore plus blessée qu'auparavant, et Spock comprend trop tard pour quelle raison.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça pour toi et Fali !

Non, il ne voulait pas le dire, mais il l'a dit quand même, et il est trop tard pour ravaler ces mots qui sont sortis de sa bouche. Preuve en est qu'il faut toujours réfléchir avant de parler. Depuis tout à l'heure, il se comporte en _humain_ , totalement esclave de ses pulsions et impulsions.

\- C'est _moi_ qui ai un problème, dit-il en désespoir de cause. _Moi_ qui ne suis pas assez fort, _moi_ qui ne contrôle pas assez. Pas Maman, ou mon père, ou Fali, ou toi, ou Lollie, juste _moi_. Je me rends compte que je ne pourrai jamais être avec une humaine parce que j'aurai trop peur de perdre le contrôle, de lui faire mal, de…

A côté de lui, Lucy se mord les lèvres d'un air désolé, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Il se demande si il va réussir, aujourd'hui, à prononcer une seule phrase qui n'empire pas la situation – mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, sa sœur reprend la parole :

\- J'ai juste une chose à te dire à ce sujet, d'accord ? Et après, promis, je ne t'en parlerai plus.

Il acquiesce avec soulagement. Si Lucy a « quelque chose à lui dire », ça risque de prendre du temps. Et pendant ce temps, il n'aura pas à parler, et il ne pourra pas rendre les choses encore pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

\- Il s'agit de _ta_ vie, d'accord ? Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, pas celle de Sarek, ni celle de Fali, ni la mienne. Peut-être que tu épouseras T'Pring en fin de compte, parce que les choses seront plus simples avec une Vulcaine, ou peut-être que tu ne te marieras jamais, que tu ne te retrouveras jamais aux prises avec le _pon farr_ , que tu préféreras rester seul. Mais peut-être aussi qu'un jour, un jour où tes boucliers seront plus forts et plus stables, un jour où tu… contrôleras davantage, ou mieux, ou juste différemment, tu rencontreras une autre humaine, avec laquelle tu te diras que c'est peut-être possible, avec laquelle tu auras envie d'essayer. Promets-moi que, si ce jour arrive, au moins, tu tenteras le coup. Que tu ne décideras pas que c'est perdu d'avance, juste parce qu'avec Lollie ça n'a pas fonctionné. D'accord ?

Spock hoche la tête.

\- Un tel scénario me semble peu probable.

\- Je sais que ça semble difficile à croire, mais un jour, tout ce que tu ressens maintenant va… se calmer, se dissiper. Tu vas changer, tu vas grandir.

\- J'espère bien, marmonne le Vulcain entre ses dents.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'espoir. Il est évident que tu ne vas pas rester adolescent toute ta vie.

\- L'adolescence, _ça craint_ , réplique Spock dans un élan de spontanéité qui le surprend lui-même.

Sa sœur le regarde bouche bée, avant de sourire, puis de ricaner, et enfin d'éclater de rire.

\- _Ça_ _craint_ ? Tu es sérieux ?

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, dit-il, maussade, mais soulagé que la jeune fille n'ait plus l'air en colère contre lui.

Lucy se lève, frotte du dos de la main le pantalon qu'elle a mis pour l'occasion – et sali en s'asseyant à côté de son petit frère – et fait signe à Spock de l'imiter. Le jeune Vulcain se met debout, les pieds toujours baignés dans l'eau du lac.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, promets-moi de penser à ce que je viens de te dire.

\- Je te le promets.

Lucy sourit.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Tes cheveux, _ça craint_.

…

Il ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé à enlever à son tour ses chaussures et à marcher dans l'eau à côté de Nyota Uhura, mais c'était ainsi que les choses s'étaient passées, de manière totalement inattendue. Les vagues allaient et venaient sur ses pieds nus, et il se surprenait lui-même à trouver la sensation agréable. Le murmure de la mer, hypnotique, s'accordait avec sa respiration. Au loin, le cri d'une mouette perçait de temps à autre le bruit du ressac.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un bon moment, marchant lentement sur le sable qui glissait entre leurs orteils à chaque fois que l'océan refluait. Une petite méduse violette glissa sur le pied de la jeune femme qui se pencha avec curiosité vers la forme translucide qui évoluait gracieusement au gré des flots. Une vague un peu plus forte que les autres mouilla le bas du pantalon du Vulcain. Ce dernier effectua une prudente retraite vers la grève, sans pour autant retourner sur le sable sec. Uhura sourit.

\- Je croyais que les Vulcains n'aimaient pas l'eau, fit-elle remarquer.

\- Les Vulcains n'ont pas de préférence, répondit Spock.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient, du moins en ce qui le concernait, totalement vides de sens, car le simple fait qu'il ait proposé au cadet Uhura de l'accompagner dans sa promenade indiquait qu'au contraire, il _préférait_ sa compagnie à celle de tout autre personne, et – plus problématique – qu'il la préférait même à la solitude qu'il avait longtemps cru placer au-dessus de tout.

\- Et je viens juste de réaliser, reprit Nyota avec une petite grimace que Spock ne parvint pas à interpréter, qu'en vous faisant cette remarque, je me place d'un point de vue entièrement humain, mais qu'un Vulcain peut la percevoir comme une offense, et je vous prie de m'en excuser.

Spock secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Votre erreur, cadet, réside davantage dans votre supputation du fait qu'un Vulcain puisse se sentir offensé par votre commentaire premier.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, comme elle le faisait en cours lorsque l'affirmation de son interlocuteur se heurtait à ses propres convictions.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'un Vulcain ne prendra pas mal le fait qu'on l'interroge sur ses préférences, ou les spécificités de son espèce, mais qu'il prendra mal le fait qu'on… puisse suggérer qu'il est capable de mal prendre les choses ?

\- L'idée même de « mal prendre les choses » est essentiellement humaine et ne revêt aucune réalité pour un Vulcain, alors que le fait de « ne pas aimer l'eau », quoique formulé de manière émotionnelle, s'explique par certaines différences anatomiques entre nos deux espèces. Vous ne m'avez en aucun cas offensé. Il s'agit simplement d'un cas typique de… malentendu, faute de point de référence commune – en l'occurrence l'idée qu'un commentaire puisse nous « offenser ». De même, si j'utilisais un terme exclusivement télépathique devant vous, par exemple le _kash-nohv_ ***6*** , bien que vous soyez parfaitement capable d'en comprendre la théorie, vous n'auriez aucune idée concrète de la réalité que recouvre cette expression.

Uhura hocha pensivement la tête.

\- Je traite justement de ce sujet dans mon mémoire, et des risques d'incommunicabilité lors d'un Premier Contact, notamment faute de ce point de référence commune que vous évoquez.

\- C'est un thème fascinant, commenta Spock. Votre travail sera à n'en pas douter intéressant à lire.

Il le pensait réellement, et s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question à ce sujet, mais quelque chose le retint. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, et de potentiellement frustrant, à parler des travaux académiques de la jeune femme dans ce contexte si peu conventionnel. Il se rendit compte, non sans un certain étonnement, que cette relation professeur-étudiant qu'ils venaient d'instaurer tous deux ne lui convenait pas. Il aurait _préféré_ – un mot si humain – en apprendre davantage sur elle mais comment détourner la conversation, changer de sujet, l'interroger ?

Une vague particulièrement forte retomba à quelques pas d'eux, faisant frémir le sol sous leurs pieds, et dans le grondement sourd et le crissement du sable, Spock eut l'impression que l'océan cherchait à lui murmurer quelque chose.

 _\- Promets-moi de penser à ce que je viens de te dire._

 _\- Je te le promets._

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Uhura, certain qu'il s'aventurait dans des eaux troubles que les prêtres du _kolinahr_ lui auraient ordonné d'éviter à tout prix :

\- Si je peux me permettre, cadet Uhura, les faits sont bien plus complexes que la théorie, et il me semble que sans cesse réfréner sa parole par crainte de briser un tabou culturel chez un être d'une culture différente biaise nécessairement la communication. Le travail en xénoéthique consiste non seulement à étudier et analyser les différences culturelles entre les diverses espèces, mais également à aller vers l'autre et à essayer de le comprendre dans son altérité. Lors d'un Premier Contact, la prudence est évidemment de mise, mais nous ne sommes pas dans ce cas, aussi vous prierai-je de conserver votre spontanéité et de ne pas hésiter à me poser des questions que vous jugeriez peut-être trop « personnelles » pour un autre Vulcain.

La jeune femme le regarda avec stupéfaction. Sa connaissance de la culture vulcaine était trop grande pour qu'elle ne perçoive pas l'hérésie que constituait en elle-même la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcée. Mais elle se reprit vite, et un sourire joua sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle répondit :

\- Vous demander si vous avez-vous-même appliqué ces principes lorsque vous êtes arrivé sur Terre constitue-t-elle une question suffisamment personnelle ?

Spock hésita une fraction de seconde. La question était non seulement extrêmement personnelle, mais également prodigieusement embarrassante, dans la mesure où il n'avait lui-même fait que très peu d'efforts pour aller vers autrui lorsqu'il avait intégré l'Académie, et qu'il s'était résolument muré dans une solitude quasi-totale après seulement quelques mois passés à San Francisco. « _Faites ce que je fais, pas ce que je dis_ » était un proverbe humain illogique, mais paradoxalement empli de bon sens.

\- Affirmatif.

\- Et… Vous allez me répondre malgré tout ? demanda la jeune femme presque timidement.

Sur l'horizon, le soleil effleura les flots, embrasant la mer. Le flux et le reflux continuaient leur danse apaisante.

\- Affirmatif.

* * *

 ***1* Spock a terminé ses études (à mon avis, très rapidement) et est devenu instructeur à Starfleet. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il enseignait la matière "xénoéthique", et je suis restée sur cette idée, même si je pense qu'il est multitâche). Etant donné qu'il a déjà effectué plusieurs missions avec Pike (pure spéculation de ma part, en lien avec ce qui se passe dans le chapitre précédent), il n'est pas simple enseigne, ni même lieutenant. Je pense qu'il a gravi rapidement les échelons et qu'il va bientôt imaginer le test impassable du Kobayashi Maru. Je pense aussi que jamais Spock n'aurait entamé une relation avec Uhura alors qu'elle était encore son étudiante (j'ai donc dit que ce n'était plus le cas...).**

 ***2* Merci Memory Alpha ! Il n'y a pas d'océan sur Vulcain, mais au moins un grand lac, ainsi nommé.**

 ***3* Lucy n'a pas pu partir sur Terre avec son frère car elle était malade, et disons qu'elle n'a pas trop aimé. (Désolée de faire de l'auto-pub pour mes fics, mais tout est lié...)**

 ***4* Falisparillian est le meilleur ami de Spock (toujours dans mes histoires). Il est métis, à moitié Orion et à moitié Vulcain, et cette hybridité lui pose souvent problème car il est en partie handicapé (ses connexions neuronales ne se font pas normalement et le paralysent par moments). Disons qu'il ne déplaît pas à Lucy.**

 ***5* Lucy et Lollie, après quelques verres de cidre au yon-sava (alcool vulcain), sur la demande de Spock, se sont armées de ciseaux et ont littéralement massacré sa coupe au bol. Je sais, je sais. :-D**

 ***6* Fusion mentale vulcaine.**


	4. Comme un poisson dans l'eau

_Me revoilà, après un hiatus de quelques semaines, pour un chapitre de quelque 9000 mots (accrochez-vous) qui a complètement dérivé de mon sujet initial (évoquer la période où Jim, Bones et Nyota sont ensemble à l'Académie) pour développer une idée qui me tenait à coeur depuis un bout de temps (à demi mystique, je vous préviens). Je rappelle à toutes fins utiles qu'entre le moment où Spock est venu au Lagon des Âmes étant enfant et celui où il s'y rend en tant qu'adulte, Lucy est morte (le jour des 16 ans de Spock), ce qui explique sa crainte de raviver certains souvenirs liés à l'endroit._

 _Un grand merci aux reviewers qui m'écrivent en tant que guest et dont j'ignore l'identité. Un grand merci à celles qui me suivent et commentent mes histoires depuis maintenant près de trois ans sans jamais se lasser de mes obsessions ni de mon manque de régularité._

 _Et, last but not least : OldGirl, bon anniversaire !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Comme un poisson dans l'eau**

\- Vous êtes certain que cela ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Pike à voix basse en jetant un regard à la dérobée vers le petit groupe qui attendait, à l'écart du reste de l'équipage, des instructions de leurs supérieurs.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me proposer pour des missions que je me sais ou me crois incapable de mener à bien, capitaine, répondit calmement Spock. Accompagner sept cadets au Lagon des Âmes constitue une tâche simple dont je peux m'acquitter sans problème.

Le capitaine Pike soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux, comme il le faisait souvent lorsqu'il parlait avec le Vulcain.

\- Je ne voulais pas insinuer que… Je veux dire, je sais que le groupe sera en parfaite sécurité avec vous. Je voulais simplement vous éviter le contact avec l'eau, que je sais vous être désagréable.

Le Vulcain inclina légèrement la tête en guise de remerciement, bien qu'il trouvât la sollicitude de son supérieur parfaitement déplacée.

\- Je resterai sur le bord, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

\- Recevoir l'autorisation des NaÏ-HyA **[1]** de se baigner au Lagon est un immense honneur, fit remarquer Pike, l'air soucieux. Ne craignez-vous pas que « rester sur le bord » ne soit perçu comme un signe de rejet ou de mépris envers leur culture ?

\- Les NaÏ-HyA connaissent la réticence des Vulcains vis-à-vis de l'eau, capitaine, et sont très respectueux des particularités de chacun. Ils comprendront.

Spock hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

\- Et puis, je me suis déjà baigné dans le Lagon.

Il s'agissait probablement de la chose la plus personnelle qu'il ait jamais dite à Pike, qui était pourtant l'humain dont il était le plus proche (si l'on excluait Nyota Uhura, qui à elle seule emplissait une catégorie particulière dans la classification stricte adoptée par Spock pour essayer de mieux comprendre les humains). Cela en disait long sur son degré d'intégration au sein de Starfleet. Habitant seul dans un petit appartement non loin du campus, il arrivait le matin très tôt, repartait le soir très tard, sans jamais se mêler aux festivités, et à l'exception des étudiants dont il dirigeait les travaux, n'avait pratiquement aucun contact avec personne. Mentionner son passé ne lui était jamais arrivé, et Pike avait respecté ce désir d'intimité, s'interdisant probablement de lui poser la moindre question comme il l'eût fait avec n'importe quel humain.

Le capitaine hocha la tête, ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour demander dans quelles circonstances un tel honneur lui avait été accordé, puis il se ravisa, sentant (à juste titre) que son interlocuteur éluderait poliment mais fermement la question.

\- Merci, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de reprendre le chemin du village, où l'attendait le reste de l'équipage.

Spock avait compris que, malgré son envie de contempler le fameux Lagon où peu d'humains avaient été autorisés à se baigner, Pike souhaitait avant tout parler à ses hommes, et tout particulièrement à l'un de ses protégés, le jeune James Kirk, après ce qui s'était passé quelques heures avant.

Tarany semblait pourtant un choix parfait pour une première mission sans histoires. Spock était loin de se douter, lorsque le capitaine et les treize cadets que Pike avait décidé d'emmener pour la première fois dans l'espace, comme il l'avait fait avec lui quelques années auparavant, étaient descendus sur la planète, que la mission que tous les gradés pensaient sans aucun risque pour un groupe de cadets inexpérimentés avait très rapidement tourné au cauchemar. Confrontés sans préparation aucune à l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses de tout Tarany, ils lui avaient échappé de justesse, sauvant par la même occasion et presque par hasard trois NaÏ-HyA. Le fils de George Kirk, durant le combat qui n'avait pas duré plus de cinq minutes, avait raté une occasion spectaculaire de s'illustrer glorieusement (un des buts principaux de ce jeune homme, si l'on en croyait les instructeurs qui l'avaient eu en cours, et qui le qualifiaient tantôt de « brillant élément », tantôt d'« adolescent pénible », tout en se rejoignant sur un point : sa volonté éperdue et agaçante d'impressionner tout le monde) en prenant une décision pourtant pas plus mauvaise qu'une autre, mais qui avait failli coûter la vie à son meilleur ami. Voilà pourquoi Pike souhaitait retrouver le jeune homme au plus vite, dans le but de « le réconforter » et de lui expliquer qu'avec le commandement venaient inévitablement les responsabilités, et la nécessité d'accepter qu'un choix réalisé dans l'urgence, tout en étant le meilleur possible, le plus logique ou le plus sensé, pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Tout homme souhaitant un jour devenir capitaine devait assumer pleinement le risque de causer involontairement la mort des hommes qu'il avait juré de protéger.

Après le départ du capitaine, sept paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers le Vulcain, dans l'attente d'explications. Trois des treize cadets avaient frôlé la mort aujourd'hui, quatre avaient été plus ou moins légèrement blessés, six (dont Kirk) étaient revenus indemnes. Tous avaient eu un aperçu de ce qui les attendait au quotidien si ils choisissaient de s'engager définitivement dans Starfleet. Théoriquement, ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils risquaient. Peu de cadets, cependant, prenaient réellement la mesure du danger avant d'être confrontés pour la première fois à l'inconnu. Spock lui-même n'en avait pris conscience que lors de sa deuxième mission avec Pike. Regarder la mort en face n'avait en rien ébranlé sa résolution, pas plus qu'elle n'avait fait changer d'avis les sept jeunes gens qui se trouvaient devant lui en ce moment, s'il en croyait l'étincelle de défi qu'il pouvait voir briller dans leurs yeux en ce moment précis.

Il évita soigneusement le regard de Nyota et croisa ses mains dans son dos.

\- Cadets, le capitaine Pike vous a déjà félicité pour votre attitude exemplaire ce matin. Grâce à vous, la mort de trois NaÏ-HyA a été évitée. Voilà pourquoi le peuple de Tarany souhaitent vous remercier en vous permettant l'accès à l'endroit le plus sacré de leur planète, _HänNaÏnY-kO_ , le Lagon des Âmes, dont l'eau possède des propriétés curatives exceptionnelles. Vous allez pouvoir y passer l'après-midi avant de rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipage pour les festivités qui auront lieu au village. Je vous demanderai de respecter ce lieu, et particulièrement la faune qu'il abrite.

Il hésita le temps d'un battement de cils, se demandant ce qu'il avait ou non le droit de dire aux jeunes gens qui le regardaient, partagés entre une fierté bien compréhensible et un certain embarras. Il ne lui appartenait pas de révéler des mystères auxquels il avait eu accès par hasard, mais il attendait des cadets une attitude irréprochable.

\- Vous avez remarqué que les NaÏ-HyA parlent peu et à voix basse, reprit-il. Ils communiquent essentiellement par le biais d'ondes télépathiques et le silence est l'une des caractéristiques essentielles de leur culture. Il est donc attendu de votre part retenue et discrétion, particulièrement au Lagon.

Malgré lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur le plus âgé des cadets, qui avait déjà manifesté à plusieurs reprises, et relativement bruyamment, son mécontentement. Le fait que Nyota tînt la main du jeune homme serrée dans la sienne ne donnait pas envie à Spock de se montrer spécialement magnanime, ni de se souvenir que ledit cadet avait failli mourir quelques heures auparavant.

\- Enfin, les nombreux poissons qui vivent dans ce lagon sont au cœur des croyances des NaÏ-HyA. Veillez à ne pas les troubler. Y a-t-il des questions ?

\- Une seule : est-ce que c'est dangereux ?

Le ton sur lequel cette phrase avait été prononcée était empli de défiance, et comportait même une note d'agressivité, ce qui pouvait se comprendre, dans la mesure où l'homme avait été blessé le matin même dans une mission que Starfleet avait présentée comme « un jeu d'enfants ». Mais le Vulcain n'avait aucune envie de manifester la moindre compassion envers un individu si désagréable (et, fallait-il le rappeler, si proche de Nyota Uhura ?), aussi ne fit-il aucun effort pour tempérer la froideur habituelle de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit :

\- Non, absolument pas. Cela étant, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter cet honneur. Nous pouvons parfaitement nous passer de vous.

Les cadets échangèrent des regards surpris et désapprobateurs, mais personne ne protesta. Spock savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement apprécié des étudiants, et il n'en avait cure, mais voir le visage de Nyota se teinter d'une déception un peu triste et se pencher vers son voisin immédiat pour le calmer, ou le réconforter, fit passer dans tout son être un frisson désagréable.

\- Si vous n'avez pas d'autres questions, nous pouvons y aller.

La petite troupe se mit en marche sans un mot, escortée par deux NaÏ-HyA qui avaient suivi l'échange en silence, et descendit le sentier sablonneux qui menait au Lagon. Au fur et à mesure que le chemin s'élargissait, la couleur du sol se modifiait, passant du blanc au bleu clair, puis au bleu turquoise, tandis qu'autour d'eux, la végétation s'éclaircissait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur un rocher granitique qui surplombait le lagon, plusieurs exclamations involontaires fusèrent. Le Vulcain n'eut pas le cœur d'astreindre les cadets au silence. Il était vrai que le spectacle était de toute beauté.

Le ciel, d'un orange vif, aurait presque pu rappeler à Spock l'horizon de sa planète natale, si l'étoile double autour de laquelle tournait Tarany n'avait projeté alentour des ombres inhabituelles pour un Vulcain ou un humain habitué à un seul et unique soleil. Les rochers et le sable alentour, d'un bleu étincelant, donnaient à l'eau de la lagune, étale, qui frémissait à peine sous le souffle léger du vent, une couleur qui n'était pas sans rappeler, sur Terre, celle des mers du Sud.

Les humains s'arrêtèrent un instant pour contempler ce paysage à couper le souffle, puis descendirent la pente douce qui menait jusqu'au sable. Imitant les quelques natifs qui se trouvaient là, ils ôtèrent leurs chaussures (Nyota la première), puis leurs uniformes, sous lesquels ils avaient enfilé un maillot de bain, et se dirigèrent vers l'eau limpide. Spock ne put s'empêcher de noter l'expression de surprise plaisante qui se peignait sur leur visage au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans l'eau. Le dernier à y entrer fut le cadet de mauvaise humeur – et encore, il ne se décida à franchir le pas que poussé par Nyota et une autre étudiante. Une fois dans l'eau, cependant, il finit par se détendre. Ses traits se décrispèrent, révélant un visage tout aussi jeune et vulnérable que les autres.

S'immiscer dans la vie privée de ses étudiants n'avait rien de professionnel, Spock en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se renseigner discrètement sur ce Leonard McCoy **[2]** , avec qui Nyota passait beaucoup (beaucoup trop ?) de temps : ils faisaient partie du même groupe de travail (avec le fameux James Kirk, dont la jeune femme parlait quelquefois en termes exaspérés), déjeunaient fréquemment ensemble et semblaient partager un nombre important d'intérêts communs. Plus âgé que tous les autres cadets entrés à l'Académie la même année que Nyota, il avait mené de brillantes études de médecine avant de postuler à Starfleet pour des raisons personnelles que le Vulcain s'était refusé à rechercher (son indiscrétion avait malgré tout des limites). Il suivait certains cours, notamment ceux de xénobiologie et de xénopsychologie avancés, tout en occupant à mi-temps un poste d'assistant chirurgien à l'hôpital du campus – ce qui signifiait que l'homme, en dépit de son caractère renfrogné, était loin d'être stupide, car il était de notoriété publique que le professeur Soderbergh était extrêmement exigeant sur le choix de ses assistants.

La conclusion s'imposait malheureusement d'elle-même : ce McCoy était le genre d'homme qui risquait de plaire à Nyota – plus âgé qu'elle, beau (du moins selon les standards humains), intelligent, mature, altruiste…

 _Pourquoi « malheureusement » ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais toi-même le droit, ni l'intention, de demander quoi que ce soit à cette jeune femme._

Spock hocha la tête. Sa moitié vulcaine avait parfaitement raison, comme si souvent. Depuis qu'il avait marché le long de l'océan au côté de Nyota Uhura, très exactement quatre-cent-trente-deux jours auparavant, ils s'étaient revus à de nombreuses reprises, dans un contexte plus ou moins académique, et chacun des moments passés avec elle avait été… _spécial_. Dans le bon sens du terme. Le Vulcain s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point il manquait de vocabulaire dès lors qu'il était question de décrire sa relation avec la jeune humaine.

\- Vous ne rejoignez pas vos étudiants ?

La voix lente et profonde d'un des NaÏ-HyA qui les avait escortés jusqu'au Lagon l'arracha à ses pensées. Spock se retourna vers l'humanoïde qui le regardait avec bienveillance. La crête bleue qui ornait son crâne était proéminente, indiquant un âge relativement avancé. Les vêtements blancs et rouges, ainsi que les trois lames passées dans sa ceinture, désignaient pour leur part un guerrier aguerri. Spock s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec courtoisie lorsque son regard se posa sur la cicatrice déjà ancienne qui courait à la base du cou écailleux de l'individu, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'accompagner les cadets ? Pourquoi s'était-il montré présomptueux au point de penser que revoir ces lieux ne lui ferait rien ? Pourquoi avait-il imaginé qu'entre lui-même et son passé se dressait une infranchissable barrière, que rien ni personne ne parviendrait à ébranler ?

\- Bienvenue, jeune Spock de Vulcain, continua le NaÏ-HyU sans paraître remarquer le trouble soudain de son interlocuteur. Il y a bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions vus.

Instinctivement, le Vulcain avait dressé ses boucliers mentaux à leur plus haut degré, s'astreignant à respirer calmement malgré la panique qui montait en lui.

\- Dans une autre vie, _hA_ -No-LYnü, répondit-il en espérant que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop.

Puisque le titre de respect utilisé par la population de Tarany et le prénom de son interlocuteur étaient sans efforts remontés du fond de sa mémoire, il y avait fort à parier que d'autres souvenirs étaient prêts à se réveiller, parmi ceux qu'il avait enfouis et juré de ne jamais réveiller. Il aurait pourtant dû savoir que le passé ne meurt jamais tout à fait – mais il avait voulu rendre au capitaine Pike ce service, il avait voulu revoir ce lieu magnifique, il avait voulu surveiller du coin de l'œil le docteur McCoy et ses interactions avec Nyota. Autant de raisons non-vulcaines et effrayantes de stupidité, pour lesquelles il allait à présent devoir payer.

Les yeux bridés de No-LYnü se plissèrent jusqu'à devenir une simple fente noire. Le Vulcain se sentit transpercé jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

\- As-tu trouvé qui s'était immiscé dans ton esprit ? finit par demander le vieux NaÏ-HyU, prouvant par là même qu'il n'avait rien oublié de la seule et unique fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Il semblait sincèrement intéressé par la réponse.

\- Non, répondit Spock, incapable d'articuler un autre mot, et redoutant la question suivante qui ne pouvait manquer de venir.

Mais elle ne vint pas, ou, du moins, pas de la façon dont il l'attendait.

\- La blessure de ton âme avait été guérie alors, je me souviens.

\- Grâce à vous, acquiesça Spock en s'inclinant.

Son interlocuteur écarta le remerciement d'un clignement d'yeux.

\- Mais une autre blessure a pris sa place, articula-t-il lentement. Je le sens.

\- Les blessures se succèdent, répondit le Vulcain plus sèchement qu'il ne l'eût voulu. Ainsi va la vie. Il faut les accepter et aller de l'avant.

No-LYnü hocha sentencieusement la tête.

\- Tu as raison, jeune Spock, tu as raison. Rappelle-toi que l'eau du Lagon peut t'y aider, si jamais tu avais des difficultés à… aller de l'avant. Rappelle-toi qu'elle n'est pas seulement bonne pour les corps brisés, mais également pour les âmes déchirées.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Vulcain.

\- Je croyais que les invités ne pouvaient se baigner qu'une seule fois dans le Lagon, fit-il remarquer, subjugué malgré lui par l'eau pure et tranquille.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es venu ici dans une autre vie, répondit posément le NaÏ-HyU. Cette eau pourrait faire le lien entre ces deux existences. Pour que tu puisses enfin n'être qu'un.

Spock hocha la tête d'un air de doute. L'unité n'était plus pour lui qu'un vieux rêve inaccessible. Il avait _choisi_ d'ériger cette épaisse muraille entre son passé et son présent.

\- La décision t'appartient, conclut No-LYnü avec un sourire. Sache cependant que tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici, autant de fois que tu le souhaiteras, autant de fois que ton âme en aura besoin.

Le Vulcain, que tant de gentillesse et de compréhension de la part d'un quasi inconnu rendait muet, se contenta de hocher la tête.

Après tout… qu'avait-il à perdre ?

.

\- Tu es sûr que je peux venir avec toi ?

Spock lève un sourcil perplexe en direction de sa sœur.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es concernée au même titre que moi. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été envoyé ici.

Lucy hausse les épaules en faisant la moue, signe chez elle de contrariété.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que je fais là. Comment peuvent-ils essayer de guérir ma télépathie et mes boucliers mentaux alors que je n'ai rien de tout ça ?

Le jeune Vulcain sent son cœur s'accélérer à l'idée qu'il est l'unique responsable de ce qui arrive à la jeune humaine. Cela fait des semaines qu'il tourne et retourne le problème dans son esprit, et qu'il en arrive à la même conclusion : tout est de sa faute.

Et c'est un poids difficile à porter.

\- Hé, petit pois, tu m'écoutes ?

Spock relève la tête, alarmé. Il n'a pas entendu un traître mot de ce que vient de lui dire Lucy.

\- Que dis-tu ?

\- Je dis que la culpabilité est illogique, répond-elle en lui tirant la langue. Allez, viens, nous sommes là pour aller dans l'eau, non ?

Lucy ponctue sa question rhétorique d'un clin d'œil qui laisse apparaître le grain de beauté ornant sa paupière gauche et fait quelques pas dans l'eau. Spock acquiesce à contrecœur et trempe précautionneusement un orteil dans le lagon, puis, rapidement, le pied tout entier. Non seulement l'eau est chaude, beaucoup plus qu'à la piscine de ShiKahr où Lucy continue à l'entraîner deux fois par semaine depuis maintenant près de quatre mois, mais elle ne picote pas sa peau comme d'habitude : au contraire, la sensation est agréable, réconfortante, apaisante. Il avance sans même s'en rendre compte et se retrouve très rapidement immergé jusqu'au milieu du torse. A côté de lui, Lucy, que d'ordinaire le contact avec l'eau, son élément préféré, rend euphorique, marche calmement, les yeux clos, laissant la chaleur se répandre en elle comme un baume bienfaisant. Spock peut distinctement percevoir les émotions qu'elle éprouve, et qui sont, étonnamment, au diapason des siennes : pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il se sent envahi par un apaisement, un calme intérieur que seules les méditations les plus profondes parviennent généralement à lui procurer.

Ils restent là, côte à côté, de l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, en harmonie avec le sable, l'eau, le ciel, respirant lentement, et à l'unisson, sous la lumière des deux soleils qui les éblouit. En paix pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Tout à coup, quelque chose frôle la hanche du Vulcain : un poisson, vert et blanc, à la nageoire dorsale tellement fine qu'elle en est presque transparente, qui le regarde à présent avec curiosité. Au même moment, Lucy lève lentement la main pour désigner quelque chose, à un mètre environ devant eux, et chuchote :

\- Regarde !

Ce n'est pas un seul poisson, mais des dizaines, qui nagent autour d'eux, comme attirés par leur présence. Tous semblent avoir une forme, des couleurs différentes, ce qui n'a rien de logique : comment autant d'espèces distinctes pourraient-elles bien s'être retrouvées ici, sans pour autant que deux individus appartiennent à la même ? Spock fronce les sourcils, mais sa sœur ne semble pas se poser ce genre de questions : visiblement fascinée par le tourbillon de couleurs qui les entoure, elle s'enhardit jusqu'à tendre la main et caresser un gros poisson tout rond, qui se frotte aussitôt contre ses doigts comme un chat. Certains le suivent et se pressent autour des deux enfants. D'autres, plus méfiants, restent à distance, visiblement peu désireux d'établir un contact, mais ils demeurent à proximité. Le nuage de poissons recule insensiblement, poussant les nouveaux venus à avancer dans l'eau transparente. A chaque pas qu'ils font, le sable monte en volutes bleues autour de leurs chevilles. Quelques instants plus tard, Spock, dressé sur la pointe des pieds, a de l'eau jusqu'au cou. Lucy, un peu plus grande que lui, pourrait encore faire quelques pas avant d'être submergée. Les poissons s'arrêtent, les regardent, semblent les attendre.

\- On… on y va ? demanda la jeune humaine, un soupçon d'incertitude dans la voix.

Spock sait bien qu'elle meurt d'envie de nager jusqu'au centre du lagon, et que seule la réticence de son frère l'en empêche. Il jette un coup d'œil circulaire et circonspect autour d'eux. Plusieurs NaÏ-HyA se baignent dans la lagune, à une distance raisonnable (et tous, comme le Vulcain a pu le constater avec soulagement lorsqu'il est entré dans l'eau, gardent leurs émotions pour eux). Bien qu'ils ne regardent pas spécialement les jeunes humains, une intervention rapide de leur part en cas de problème est possible. Et puis, il commence à savoir nager à peu près correctement – et, chose étrange, il en a simplement… envie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'eau ne lui apparaît pas comme un piège, un élément dangereux et inquiétant.

\- On y va, répond-il sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, et sur une impulsion, à la stupéfaction de sa sœur, il pousse sur son talon droit, rompant de lui-même la seule chose qui le relie à la terre ferme.

L'instant d'après, il n'a plus pied, mais il se maintient sans difficulté à la surface, étirant consciencieusement les bras et les jambes dans ce que Lucy appelle « la position grenouille » (bien que Spock n'ait jamais vu une grenouille de sa vie, ces créatures étranges n'existant pas sur sa planète natale). Pour la première fois de sa vie, il nage seul, sans efforts, sans crainte. Il se sent – sans mauvais jeu de mots, il est incapable d'en faire – _comme un poisson dans l'eau_ , cette eau qui l'enveloppe, le berce, le rassure.

Puis l'idée lui vient que, s'il a été envoyé ici, c'est pour trouver une réponse à un problème qui se situe dans son esprit, et que, peut-être, dans ces circonstances, il serait préférable de mettre la tête sous l'eau. Imitant Lucy qui pratique « la brasse coulée », il baisse le menton et, prenant une large inspiration, laisse le liquide se refermer sur lui.

Aussitôt, les sons s'estompent et il entre dans un monde qui lui était jusqu'alors inconnu, dans lequel il lui est plus facile de se mouvoir, et plus facile de penser clairement. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il sent son esprit libéré des crépitements parasites qui l'assaillent à tout moment depuis sa première crise. Sentant que sa paupière nictitante s'est instinctivement refermée sur sa pupille, il ouvre les yeux.

Autour de lui, une myriade de poissons multicolores lui fait escorte. Certains sont minuscules, pas plus gros que l'ongle de son auriculaire, d'autres sont aussi longs que ses jambes ; ceux qui, tout en longueur, semblent taillés pour la vitesse côtoient des poissons ronds et charnus, à la fois lents et majestueux ; certaines nageoires dorsales ressemblent à des voiles tendues par le vent, d'autres à de longs tissus flottant au gré de la brise, d'autres encore, effilées comme des lames, donnent l'impression de fendre l'eau. Des algues vertes et rouges, accrochées aux rochers, ondulent paresseusement dans un mouvement hypnotique. Un nuage de petites bulles transparentes accompagne le moindre souffle, le moindre mouvement. Des rayons de soleil percent parfois le mince plafond d'eau qui les sépare du monde extérieur et descendent dans une cascade de lumière jusqu'au sable bleu qui recouvre le sol. Il s'agit d'un monde inconnu, insoupçonné, un monde de silence et d'harmonie, au léger goût de sel, presque irréel, suspendu entre terre et ciel.

 _Magique_ est le seul mot qui vient à l'esprit du jeune Vulcain.

A côté de lui, Lucy nage souplement, gracieusement, tout en jetant par moments, pour vérifier que tout va bien, de discrets regards vers son frère. Ce dernier remonte, aspire une goulée d'air, replonge un peu plus profondément pour découvrir de nouvelles merveilles. Il se sent… bien. En sécurité. _Chez lui_.

Tous deux abordent en même temps un petit îlot de rochers d'un gris bleuté situé à mi-chemin entre la rive et le centre du lagon. Spock se hisse non sans difficulté hors de l'eau. Ses mouvements sont moins fluides, plus lourds, presque patauds. Il ferme les yeux pour laisser sa troisième paupière se remettre en place avant de s'asseoir sur la roche, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Lucy, qui s'est assise non loin de lui, semble totalement abasourdie par l'audace de son petit frère, mais elle se garde bien d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête, incapable d'articuler un seul mot. La sensation de plénitude et de sérénité qui l'a envahi alors qu'il était sous l'eau perdure. Il a l'impression totalement irrationnelle et illogique qu'il lui a été accordé de naître une seconde fois, après être retourné à l'eau d'où est venue toute vie. Au-dessus de sa tête, les deux soleils resplendissent, viennent se briser dans l'eau en milliers d'éclats aveuglants. Il a envie de rire et de pleurer – il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il est Vulcain, mais son cœur déborde de quelque chose qu'il ne peut exprimer.

\- Oh, regarde !

Spock tourne la tête vers l'endroit que lui désigne Lucy : dans un creux de rocher, un tout petit poisson blanc se contorsionne vainement pour regagner l'eau. Une vaguelette l'a probablement projeté dans cette flaque, ou bien il y a sauté seul par hasard, et maintenant le voilà prisonnier.

\- Attends, murmure la petite fille en s'approchant doucement, je vais te remettre à l'eau. Ne bouge pas.

L'animal s'immobilise soudain, comme s'il comprenait le sens de ses paroles (un réflexe, probablement, corrige la moitié vulcaine de Spock, un réflexe à l'approche d'une grosse bête potentiellement dangereuse). Lucy place ses mains en coupe dans la petite flaque, en faisant bien attention à ne pas blesser le poisson, puis, toute à son sauvetage improvisé, elle se relève et marche doucement jusqu'au rebord du rocher, bras tendus en avant.

\- Fais attention la prochaine fois, conseille-t-elle au poisson en plongeant ses deux mains dans l'eau.

Lucy est ainsi. Elle parle à tous et à tout. Aux humains, aux Vulcains, aux animaux, aux plantes, aux objets. Comme si tout était vivant et pouvait la comprendre. Spock a beau opposer à ce comportement animiste la logique pure, elle se contente toujours de hausser les épaules et de lui sourire en lui répétant que ça lui fait « plaisir d'y croire ». Lorsqu'il l'agace trop en mettant en lumière l'irrationalité totale de son attitude (par exemple lorsqu'elle se met en tête de donner un nom à sa brosse à dents ou de dialoguer avec le vaisseau qu'il lui a fabriqué pour ses sept ans), elle lui tire la langue et lui fait remarquer qu'il parle bien parfois avec I-Chaya. Ce qui n'est pas faux, et qui le fait verdir immanquablement, parce que parler avec un animal n'est pas une attitude digne d'un Vulcain…

\- Je te remercie d'avoir aidé ce poisson.

La voix, lente et grave, résonne soudain derrière les deux enfants, qui se retournent avec un sursaut (enfin, Lucy sursaute, et Spock bouge un peu plus vivement que d'habitude, parce que les Vulcains ne sursautent pas) pour se trouver nez à nez avec un NaÏ-HyU de haute taille, à la crête impressionnante. Une cicatrice mal refermée bourgeonne à son côté gauche et il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que c'est la raison pour laquelle il s'est rendu au Lagon des Âmes. Voyant que sa haute stature peut impressionner les enfants, il s'accroupit auprès d'eux. Lucy, étonnamment timide, rougit et hausse les épaules.

\- Je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul dans cette flaque.

Le NaÏ-HyU sourit.

\- Je ne t'en remercie pas moins. Je m'appelle No-LYnü.

En dehors des natifs de Tarany qui les ont accueilli au village, c'est la première fois que l'un d'eux leur adresse la parole. Les NaÏ-HyA préfèrent communiquer télépathiquement, ainsi qu'ils l'ont expliqué à Sarek, à Amanda et aux enfants lorsqu'ils sont arrivés sur la planète. Il ne s'agit pas d'un signe de rejet à l'encontre des humains ou d'autres espèces non télépathiques, mais tout simplement d'un manque de pratique. Spock et Lucy ont fait de leur mieux pour ne pas troubler le calme et le silence des lieux, et ont chuchoté toute la journée de la veille et durant la matinée. Qu'un des NaÏ-HyA leur parle à voix haute, dans la tranquillité du lieu sacré, est légèrement troublant.

\- Je suis Lucy, et voici mon frère Spock. Nous venons de Vulcain.

\- Soyez les bienvenus sur Tarany. Vous êtes bien jeunes pour nécessiter l'aide du Lagon, fait-il remarquer de ce même ton calme et posé qui caractérise les habitants de cette planète.

Il peut s'agir, au choix, d'un simple commentaire poli ou d'une question détournée. Spock hésite un instant, réticent à l'idée d'avouer la moindre faiblesse, même face à un inconnu qui ne partage pas les valeurs culturelles de son peuple. Chose plus étonnante, Lucy ne s'empresse pas de lui raconter ce qui leur est arrivé. L'humanoïde en face d'eux ne prend cependant pas ombrage de leur silence, et, au lieu de leur poser la question de façon plus directe (comme c'est après tout son droit, étant donné que Spock et sa sœur sont les intrus), il se met, de façon spontanée, à leur conter sa propre histoire. Deux minutes après, les enfants sont suspendus à ses lèvres tandis qu'il leur décrit la créature de l'Ombre, le BäN-Tok, qu'il a affrontée quelques jours auparavant.

\- Ils sont devenus très rares, explique No-LYnü de sa voix lente et apaisante, mais autrefois ils étaient les maîtres de cette planète. Nous les avons repoussés, un par un, jusqu'aux extrêmes frontières de notre monde, et avons érigé une épaisse muraille pour les tenir éloignés de nos terres. Il arrive cependant que certains parviennent à franchir cette barrière et s'aventurent jusqu'à nos villages, en quête de nourriture.

Spock sentit un frémissement parcourir la peau de sa sœur.

\- C'est un BäN-Tok qui vous a fait ça ? demande-t-elle en désignant l'immense cicatrice qui, depuis le haut du cou jusqu'à la hanche, parcourt le corps de leur interlocuteur.

Ce dernier acquiesce, sans cesser de sourire.

\- Je suis un guerrier Hi-BäN. Mon devoir est de protéger mes semblables contre de telles invasions.

\- Wahou, commente la petite fille, admirative. Vous êtes très courageux.

\- Je te remercie pour le compliment, répond gravement le NaÏ-HyA.

\- Et vous êtes venu ici pour vous soigner ? reprend Lucy.

\- En effet. Le corps et l'âme. Un BäN-Tok se nourrit non seulement de chair, mais également de souvenirs. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour se remettre d'une confrontation avec l'un d'eux.

Un silence descend sur eux, uniquement troublé par le murmure du vent et le léger clapotis de l'eau.

\- Mes parents ont obtenu la permission de nous emmener au Lagon des Âmes car les guérisseurs vulcains sont impuissants à nous guérir.

Spock s'interrompt, atterré. A aucun moment il n'a eu l'intention de parler, mais les mots sont sortis tout seuls de sa bouche. Lucy, les yeux ronds, bouche ouverte, le regarde fixement, visiblement choqué par cette explosion si peu caractéristique de son frère. Seul le NaÏ-HyU, imperturbable, ne semble pas surpris outre mesure : il opine du chef et l'incite à poursuivre.

\- Et de quel mal es-tu donc atteint, jeune Spock de Vulcain ?

Le fait que No-LYnü s'adresse uniquement à lui le conforte dans son idée première : il est seul responsable. Curieusement, il ne s'en sent plus coupable, mais uniquement tendu vers la guérison qui apportera enfin le soulagement aux maux de sa sœur.

\- Je suis à demi Vulcain, mais Lucy est totalement humaine. Nous avons pourtant développé un lien mental très fort. Lorsque ma sœur est partie à 2789 kilomètres, je n'ai pas réussi à compenser la distance. **[3]**

La suite est plus difficile à dire, mais Lucy vient obligeamment à la rescousse, moins pudique que lui.

\- Il est tombé malade. Il avait tout le temps mal à la tête et il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Et puis…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de donner des détails, l'interrompt hâtivement Spock.

\- Il s'agit d'un trouble fréquent chez les enfants télépathes, commente tranquillement No-LYnü, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une défaillance inexcusable. Les jeunes NaÏ-HyA traversent très souvent des crises de ce type.

\- Mais vous êtes les télépathes les plus puissants de l'univers ! proteste le jeune Vulcain, qui a du mal à croire à ce qu'il entend.

\- Je te remercie pour cette appréciation. Mon espèce, contrairement à la tienne, ne lie pas nécessairement pouvoir et contrôle. Ne crois-tu pas que même les plus puissants apprennent de leurs erreurs ?

Pendant un instant, Spock sent sa poitrine se resserrer, parce que la réponse à cette question lui semble évidente, mais il s'agit d'une évidence trop peu vulcaine pour qu'il puisse la formuler. A côté de lui, Lucy le fixe avec une intensité qu'il a du mal à supporter. Cette question a été bien trop souvent un facteur de discorde entre eux. Percevant le malaise qui s'est installé, le NaÏ-HyU revient au sujet premier de la conversation :

\- C'est donc pour cette raison que vos parents vous ont emmené ici ?

\- Pas exactement, marmonne Spock, qui se sent verdir malgré lui.

\- Tout est rentré dans l'ordre rapidement, enchaîne Lucy en se mordant les lèvres. Je suis revenue, Spock s'est reposé, mais il y a environ deux mois…

Le Vulcain la coupe avec cette agressivité nouvelle, dont il n'avait pas conscience ne serait-ce que quelques semaines auparavant, et qui semble avoir envahi une partie de sa personnalité :

\- Tout a recommencé. Et pas seulement pour moi, mais pour Lucy aussi. Alors qu'elle est totalement humaine et qu'elle n'a aucun pouvoir télépathe. Ce n'est… ce n'est pas juste !

Sa sœur se raidit à côté de lui, mais elle garde le silence, sachant que tout ce qu'elle pourra dire ne fera qu'ajouter à sa détresse. Elle a déjà essayé d'aborder le sujet avec lui, de le consoler, de le réconforter, de minimiser le problème, sans aucun succès. A chaque fois, il l'a « envoyée promener », selon l'expression humaine (et illogique) consacrée, avec une violence qu'il ignorait porter en lui et qui, s'il doit être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, l'effraye. Il a beau savoir que la jeune humains ne lui en veut absolument pas, cette certitude n'atténue en rien le sentiment de culpabilité qui lui serre la poitrine et menace de l'étouffer à chaque fois qu'il y pense. Car, enfin, s'il n'était pas un si mauvais Vulcain, s'il n'avait pas créé égoïstement ce lien mental entre eux, s'il était capable de le contrôler, Lucy ne serait pas obligée de passer par les mêmes migraines que lui, elle n'aurait pas été retirée de l'école (où elle s'est effondrée, incapable de se concentrer une seconde de plus, au moment même où lui-même éprouvait les premiers signes de la crise), elle irait parfaitement bien et…

Un poisson noir, aux nageoires d'un bleu profond, vient se frotter contre sa main droite. Spock sursaute, revenant brusquement à la réalité. Incrédule, il cligne des yeux. _Impossible_ , se dit-il. Et pourtant, il a distinctement perçu quelque chose, un lien ténu mais bien réel…

Un groupe de poissons de toutes les couleurs s'est formé non loin de lui. Tous semblent le regarder, avec des yeux presque inquiets.

\- Que font-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils sont… Est-ce que…

\- Les poissons de ce Lagon sont… spéciaux, répond No-LYnü. En tout cas, ils sont sans conteste doués de pouvoirs télépathiques. Ils ont, comme moi et tous les NaÏ-HyA présents dans le Lagon, senti ta douleur et ta tristesse.

Spock aimerait bien rétorquer qu'il n'est pas triste, parce qu'il est Vulcain, mais à quoi bon ? La télépathie a cela de problématique qu'elle ne peut rien dissimuler.

\- Jeune Spock, reprend leur curieux interlocuteur en plaçant sa main sous le menton du Vulcain pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, les poissons sont venus t'aider et je suis venu t'aider. Ta sœur aussi est là pour toi. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire si tu refuses notre aide.

De nouveau, il aimerait bien dire qu'il n'a besoin de l'aide de personne, mais ce serait un mensonge, et les Vulcains ne mentent pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se heurte à ce paradoxe : il ne peut ni mentir ni dire la vérité, car la vérité n'est pas vulcaine. Alors, il se tait, et il enfouit au fond de son cœur tout ce qu'il ne peut exprimer sans contrevenir aux normes culturelles de son espèce.

 _Tu n'as rien à dire_ , murmure une voix à l'intérieur de son esprit. _Laisse-toi simplement guider_.

A peine a-t-il résolu d'abaisser ses boucliers qu'il sent une présence apaisante envelopper sa conscience, presque aussi rassurante que, tout à l'heure, l'eau autour de son corps. Il ne s'agit pas d'un seul et unique esprit, bien qu'il distingue clairement celui de No-LYnü, qui brille davantage que les autres, mais de dizaines, de centaines, de milliers de voix qui murmurent autour de lui.

Il ferme les yeux et se laisse guider par leur chant.

Lorsqu'il ouvre les paupières, les deux soleils sont presque exactement à la même place dans le ciel. Bien qu'il ne se soit pas écoulé plus d'une ou deux minutes, il a l'impression d'avoir vécu mille ans.

\- Ton esprit est très fort, jeune Spock. Très lumineux.

Le Vulcain ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant ce compliment inattendu. Jamais personne, au sein de son propre peuple, ne lui a jamais rien dit de tel. Au contraire, il a toujours l'impression de devoir sans cesse se surpasser, pour obtenir un simple signe d'approbation, le plus souvent adressé avec réticence par l'un de ses professeurs.

\- Peu de Vulcains auraient su lutter si efficacement contre une telle attaque, reprend le NaÏ-HyU.

Spock remarque alors qu'un pli soucieux lui barre le front, juste au-dessous de la crête bleue qui orne le sommet de son crâne, et que ses yeux le scrutent attentivement. Qu'a-t-il bien pu voir dans son esprit de si inquiétant ? Et de quelle attaque parle-t-il ?

\- Ce qui m'interpelle est la marque d'un esprit étranger dans le tien, répond No-LYnü à sa question muette. Quelqu'un est entré là (il désigne de son long doigt blanc sans ongle le milieu du front de l'enfant) et y a laissé son empreinte. Une empreinte quasiment indétectable. Je ne m'étonne pas que les guérisseurs de ta planète n'aient rien vu, malgré tout leur savoir-faire.

Spock frissonne, cette fois de dégoût. La simple pensée que quelqu'un ait pu ainsi… violer son esprit lui noue le ventre.

\- Tu te souviens, dit alors Lucy à voix basse, quand tu es allé à l'hôpital, peu avant notre anniversaire ? Tu m'as dit que tu avais senti une présence dans ton esprit.

Il fronce les sourcils. Bien évidemment, il se souvient de cet épisode, mais…

\- Ce n'était pas une _attaque_ , rectifie-t-il. Un des guérisseurs a dû essayer de me soigner de cette façon.

Lucy lève les yeux au ciel. Elle n'a jamais cru à cette hypothèse, et n'a accepté de garder le silence à ce sujet que parce que Spock semblait n'avoir gardé aucune séquelle de l'incident. Mais si No-LYnü a raison…

\- Il ne s'agissait pas d'une intrusion bienveillante, déclare ce dernier avec gravité. Celui qui s'est introduit dans ton esprit s'est attaqué au lien qui te relie à ta sœur. Il cherchait selon toute vraisemblance à le détruire, ce qui explique que le lien ait dysfonctionné par la suite, et que Lucy en ait été affectée. Beaucoup de pouvoir a été nécessaire pour de débarrasser de ce nuage qui obscurcissait ton esprit.

La nouvelle est certes plus que préoccupante, mais le jeune Vulcain ne retient qu'une chose de ce petit discours :

\- Vous… Vous m'avez guéri ? murmure-t-il sans oser y croire.

Le NaÏ-HyU acquiesce lentement. Lucy lui offre alors un sourire éclatant et s'incline devant lui avec une grâce enfantine qui ne manque pas de solennité.

\- Je vous remercie, et demeure à jamais votre serviteur, _hA_ -No-LYnü.

La gravité de la formule et le titre honorifique, qu'elle a entendus la veille dans la bouche de Sarek alors qu'il s'adressait aux dignitaires de Tarany, fait sourire son interlocuteur.

\- Jeune Lucy, j'accepte tes remerciements, mais je ne peux prendre pour moi seul le crédit de cette guérison. Mes seuls pouvoirs télépathiques n'auraient pas suffi à chasser l'ombre qui pesait sur l'esprit de ton frère.

\- De quelle aide parlez-vous ? demanda aussitôt Spock, que la question travaillait depuis quelques minutes. J'ai senti la présence… d'autres esprits autour du mien, qui me parlaient et m'apaisaient. Mais je ne vois personne ici, achève-t-il en regardant tout autour de lui.

De nouveau, le NaÏ-HyU sourit.

\- Ta sœur voit mieux que toi, elle qui parle aux poissons.

\- Vous voulez dire que… commence Lucy, incapable d'achever sa pensée.

\- La légende veut qu'aux âmes des NaÏ-HyA qui sont un jour, comme vous, venus chercher le réconfort dans ces eaux, soit offerte la possibilité de revenir ici, pour se reposer et retrouver la sérénité, avant le grand plongeon dans l'inconnu.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il n'y a pas deux poissons identiques ? s'exclame la petite fille tout en scrutant l'eau avec une ferveur nouvelle. Merci à vous tous !

Spock se retient de dire qu'il s'agit d'une légende, d'une légende qui ne possède aucun fondement scientifique, aucune base logique. Insulter les croyances de celui qui vient de lui rendre la sérénité d'esprit n'est pas une très bonne idée. Et puis, au fond de lui, tout comme sa sœur lorsqu'elle parle aux objets, il ressent ce qu'elle appelle « l'envie d'y croire ». Envie de croire que, peut-être, un jour, puisqu'il s'est baigné dans le Lagon des Âmes, lui aussi pourra venir s'y ressourcer avant de mourir.

\- La décision t'appartient, conclut mystérieusement No-LYnü en se levant.

.

L'eau était aussi chaude, aussi bienfaisante, aussi purificatrice que dans son souvenir. S'y immerger complètement, ignorant les regards étonnés des cadets qui l'avaient vu entrer dans l'eau, avait été aussi simple que de se mettre à nager.

Apaisé, il était sur le point d'atteindre le centre du Lagon lorsqu'il le vit.

A moins d'un mètre de lui, sur sa gauche, un petit poisson rouge au corps fuselé, taillé pour la vitesse, et à la longue nageoire caudale veinée d'or, nageait sans effort apparent à la même vitesse que lui. Lorsque Spock ralentit, il calqua tout naturellement son allure sur la sienne, et lorsque le Vulcain, stupéfait et le cœur battant d'une émotion stupide, s'arrêta, le poisson s'immobilisa à son tour et le regarda. Au-dessus de l'œil gauche de l'animal, une petite tache noire étrangement familière…

Puis, soudain, le poisson le dépassa et se mit à filer vers la partie ouest du Lagon. Surpris, Spock se remit à nager, accélérant la cadence pour le suivre. Sa moitié vulcaine avait beau lui hurler qu'il était ridicule de forcer l'allure pour rejoindre un simple poisson, sa moitié humaine le poussait illogiquement à continuer. De temps à autre, l'animal s'arrêtait et se retournait, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas distancié son poursuivant, puis il reprenait sa course de plus belle, soucieux de ne pas se laisser rattraper.

 _Attends-moi_ , se surprit à penser Spock.

A cet instant précis, le poisson s'arrêta. Le Vulcain, légèrement essoufflé, remonta à la surface pour prendre un peu d'air avant de replonger…

… Et se retrouva nez à nez face à Nyota, qui, à demi assise sur un rocher dans le but évident de profiter de la douceur et de la solitude du lieu, le regardait avec une stupéfaction mêlée d'inquiétude.

\- Je… je vous prie de m'excuser, je…

Spock se sentit verdir. Incapable d'expliquer pour quelle raison il venait de troubler sa quiétude (« _Je suivais un poisson_ » ne lui semblait pas une excuse valable), il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase et demeura muet, tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui avec sollicitude.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il retrouva la parole en même temps que sa liberté de mouvement.

\- Je ne vous avais pas vue. Je vous prie de m'excuser.

Il se détourna lentement, sans lui laisser le loisir de lui répondre, et plongea de nouveau, mais il eut beau scruter encore et encore les profondeurs du Lagon, il ne parvint pas à retrouver le poisson qui l'avait (sciemment ?) mené jusqu'ici.

Comme si, une fois sa mission accomplie, il avait rejoint un autre univers, invisible et soigneusement dissimulé aux yeux des vivants.

Les cadets quittèrent à regret le Lagon lorsque le deuxième soleil de Tarany commença à effleurer l'horizon de ses rayons. Les blessures de McCoy, de Masters et d'un jeune pilote du nom de Sulu, que Spock connaissait de vue, s'étaient refermées presque miraculeusement (le jeune médecin lui-même n'en revenait pas), tandis que les douleurs des quatre autres cadets avaient presque totalement disparu. Tous, en reprenant le chemin qui menait au village, s'en émerveillaient et se promettaient d'en remercier chaleureusement leurs hôtes.

\- Tu sembles bien pensif, jeune Spock, murmura une voix redevenue familière à l'oreille du Vulcain.

Ce dernier se retourna vers No-LYnü.

\- Ce que vous m'avez dit la dernière fois… commença-t-il, incertain. A propos des âmes venues chercher le réconfort dans ces eaux…

\- Il est des mystères que la logique la plus parfaite ne pourra jamais percer, l'interrompit gentiment le NaÏ-HyU. Si tu souhaites encore méditer sur ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas obligé de te joindre aux autres pour le début des festivités. Je me charge d'escorter tes cadets jusqu'au village.

\- Vous m'autorisez à rester au Lagon ?

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit que tu y serais le bienvenu à chaque fois que tu le souhaiterais ? Tu n'y trouveras pas nécessairement ce que tu y cherches, mais peut-être obtiendras-tu des réponses à d'autres questions.

Spock hésita un instant devant cette réponse sibylline.

\- Demeure, ordonna doucement No-LYnü.

Le Vulcain s'inclina pour remercier son hôte et rebroussa chemin à pas lents. Le soir tombait. Pieds nus sur le sable d'un bleu nuit, où chaque grain doré devenait une étoile, Spock s'assit sur la grève et ouvrit grand les yeux pour s'imprégner de la magie du lieu et imprimer une fois pour toutes la vision éternelle de cette eau bleue qui recelait tout un monde de mystères et de secrets. Il lui semblait entendre tout autour de lui les murmures des âmes se mêler à la respiration de l'océan tout proche. _Il s'agit d'une légende_ , se répéta-t-il pour la millième fois. Rien qu'une légende, un conte, une histoire.

Et pourtant, ce poisson qui l'avait entraîné dans son sillage…

Peut-être avait-il toujours préféré la compagnie des morts à celle des vivants.

Alors qu'il essayait vainement de faire le tri dans ses émotions et ses pensées, il vit une ombre se profiler sur le chemin qui venait du village. Avant même qu'il ne soit capable de distinguer ses traits, il la reconnut, peut-être parce qu'il avait passé bien trop de temps à la guetter au détour des couloirs de l'Académie.

 _She walks in beauty like the night…_ **[4]**

\- Comme je m'inquiétais de ne plus vous voir avec nous, un des NaÏ-HyA m'a dit que vous étiez resté au bord du Lagon. Il a… insisté pour que je vous rejoigne, mais si je vous dérange…

Spock se surprit à sourire intérieurement. Décidément, tout conspirait à les réunir aujourd'hui.

\- Vous ne me dérangez jamais, s'entendit-il répondre avec douceur.

Les mots lui venaient naturellement, comme s'il était parfaitement normal de les prononcer. La jeune femme parut surprise mais heureuse de cette réponse, et elle s'assit à côté de lui, souplement, en silence.

\- Vous m'aviez caché que vous étiez aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau, finit-elle par dire avec un petit sourire. Tout le monde a été impressionné, vous savez.

\- Etre à demi Vulcain n'implique pas nécessairement une inaptitude à la nage, répondit-il.

Il entendit distinctement son inspiration légèrement plus marquée lorsqu'il prononça le mot « demi Vulcain » (personne, à l'exception de ses supérieurs, n'était au courant de son ascendance humaine) et lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas commenter plus avant.

\- L'eau du Lagon vous a-t-elle été bénéfique ? reprit-il pour éviter de laisser un silence gênant s'éterniser.

Nyota poussa un soupir de bien-être.

\- Jamais je n'ai rien éprouvé de tel. C'était comme… Comme être lavée à l'intérieur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. La créature que nous avons rencontrée ce matin ( _elle frissonna à ce souvenir_ ) n'a fait que m'effleurer, mais elle a laissé comme… comme une empreinte dans mon esprit.

Spock acquiesça tout en s'efforçant de ne rien laisser paraître de l'angoisse qui l'avait assailli lorsqu'il avait appris que les cadets avaient été attaqués par l'horrible créature dont No-LYnü lui avait parlé des années auparavant.

\- Les BäN-Tok se repaissent des souvenirs. Tous ceux qu'ils blessent, grièvement ou non, sont touchés aussi bien dans leur esprit que dans leur corps. Ce que vous avez subi n'est pas rien, croyez-moi. Seule l'eau du Lagon pouvait en effacer la cicatrice.

\- Vous semblez bien connaître ce lieu et ses habitants, fit remarquer la jeune femme, visiblement curieuse.

\- J'ai déjà eu le privilège de me baigner dans l'eau du Lagon, il y a de cela des années.

\- Oh, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez me poser la question que vous poseriez à un humain.

Il s'agissait d'une sorte de pacte passé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion sur la plage à propos des questions « trop personnelles » pour un Vulcain. Elle était la seule à avoir ce droit, celui d'envoyer promener (selon l'expression humaine et illogique consacrée) les tabous culturels et de l'interroger sur sa vie privée. Elle n'en abusait pas, mais l'utilisait parfois, lorsque la conversation devenait trop théorique et trop abstraite pour elle et qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu d'humanité. Ainsi fonctionnait leur relation, depuis quatre-cent-trente-deux jours.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que je poserais cette question même à un humain, répondit-elle doucement. Il me semble que tout ce qui se passe ici est tellement… tellement personnel. Moi-même, alors que j'étais allongée sur l'eau, j'ai revu certaines choses de mon passé… ces souvenirs qui avaient été salis et détruits par cette créature… Comme si le Lagon avait le pouvoir de réunifier les êtres, de leur redonner leur cohérence.

Elle s'interrompit et eut un petit rire qui dissimulait mal son manque d'assurance.

\- Je vais me taire avant de dire quelque chose de trop illogique pour vous, conclut-elle en lui jetant un coup d'œil nerveux.

\- Ce que vous dites n'est absolument pas illogique. J'ai moi aussi retrouvé tout un pan de mon passé, que je croyais avoir à jamais oublié. Ce genre de miracles ne peut avoir lieu qu'ici, comme une sorte de parenthèse qu'il nous faudra refermer dès que nous aurons gravi ce sentier.

Nyota rit, plus franchement cette fois.

\- Vous vous lancez dans les images poétiques, à présent ? Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible !

Elle lui reprochait toujours gentiment son pragmatisme absolu et s'efforçait de lui enseigner le sens et l'intérêt des expressions humaines, des métaphores et autres figures de rhétorique qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

\- Avec beaucoup de précautions oratoires, cela peut m'arriver.

Elle rit de nouveau, la tête penchée en arrière.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir envie de refermer la parenthèse.

Le ton de sa voix s'était fait plus sérieux, comme si cette simple phrase ne se contentait pas de filer la métaphore que le Vulcain avait initiée, mais contenait un double sens qu'il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre. Il s'apprêtait à le lui indiquer lorsqu'il sentit soudain la main de la jeune femme se poser sur la sienne, légère comme une plume.

\- Avec un humain, c'est ce que je ferais, murmura-t-elle.

Il savait ce qu'il aurait dû lui répondre : qu'il avait été son professeur…

 _Tu ne l'es plus_ , lui répondit un murmure, porté par le vent de la nuit.

… qu'il était Vulcain et par conséquent incapable de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait de lui…

 _Que connais-tu de ses attentes ?_

… qu'elle semblait proche de Leonard McCoy et qu'il serait probablement préférable pour elle qu'elle le choisisse…

 _Vas-y, fais l'éloge de tes rivaux, imbécile !_

… bref que ce qu'elle lui proposait était absolument, irrévocablement et définitivement _impossible_ …

 _La décision t'appartient._

… Au lieu de lui dire tout cela, comme l'exigeait la logique, il joignit ses doigts aux siens.

* * *

 **[1] Peuple que j'ai complètement inventé, ainsi que la planète Tarany, les créatures que l'on y trouve et le Lagon en lui-même.**

 **[2] McCoy n'est pas censé connaître Spock avant que Jim ne soit accusé de tricherie lors de l'épreuve du Kobayashi Maru, mais je me suis toujours dit que Spock avait été jaloux de lui à un moment donné, parce qu'à mon avis, Nyota et McCoy s'entendaient très bien à l'Académie et étaient très proches. C'est un avis personnel qui n'engage que moi.**

 **[3] J'ai développé cette idée dans un chapitre de "Bon anniversaire, Spock" (celui de ses huit ans) : il s'agit ici de la continuation dudit chapitre. Tout ce qui concerne "l'attaque mentale" mystérieuse dont Spock a été victime devrait normalement être expliquée dans une fic que je devrais publier après avoir fini celles en cours. (On y croit.)**

 **[4] Fans de TOS, vous avez probablement saisi la référence : dans "Is there in truth no beauty", Spock (qui n'est pas tout à fait lui-même à ce moment) déclame ce vers de Byron à une Uhura stupéfaite mais pas mécontente...**


	5. Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide

_Merci à Christine pour ta review !_

 _Un nouveau chapitre qui entre dans la timeline des films du reboot... Avec le pitch suivant : "sauvetage"._

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Chat échaudé craint l'eau froide**

28… 29…

Spock prit une profonde inspiration et raffermit sa prise, sentant glisser sous ses doigts glacés le tissu gorgé d'eau. La tête qu'il maintenait avec peine à la surface ballotta un instant sur son torse et se figea, inerte, dans le creux de son épaule.

32… 33… 34…

Il estimait à mille six cents mètres la distance qui le séparait du rivage – qui _les_ séparait du rivage, car il se refusait à croire que le corps qui s'alourdissait dans ses bras de seconde en seconde ne respirait plus. S'il ne percevait pas le moindre souffle, c'était parce que ses propres oreilles étaient emplies d'eau. S'il ne sentait pas battre le cœur, c'était parce que son propre corps était engourdi. Toute alternative était inconcevable.

39… 40… 41… 42…

Sans être un excellent nageur, il était capable de parcourir de longues distances relativement rapidement, mais avec le poids supplémentaire qui entravait ses mouvements et l'empêchait de se servir de ses bras ? Il lui faudrait près de trois heures pour regagner la terre ferme.

Or, il ne nageait que depuis quarante-cinq secondes. Il lui en restait donc environ 10 755. Une estimation plutôt décourageante, même pour un Vulcain censé ne pas connaître le découragement.

Quelque chose l'effleura – à peine, une simple caresse qui courut le long de son dos, mais suffisamment pour accélérer son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration. Il ignorait tout de la faune du lac, tout de ce que recelaient les eaux noires et profondes à la surface desquelles il se maintenait avec difficulté, luttant à chaque instant pour ne pas se laisser submerger, et avec lui son précieux fardeau. Forcé de nager sur le dos pour garder hors de l'eau la tête de son compagnon d'infortune, il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait en-dessous d'eux, dans les profondeurs du lac où ils avaient été précipités peu de temps auparavant.

58… 59… Une minute…

Spock s'astreignit à davantage de discipline. Il devait rester calme, économiser son souffle, se concentrer uniquement sur sa tâche, et, surtout, ne pas penser aux créatures susceptibles de peupler le lac et de les entraîner vers le fond.

Il fallait croire que James T. Kirk, non content d'attirer les ennuis de manière générale, entretenait avec l'élément aquatique une relation particulièrement chaotique. Depuis neuf mois que Spock avait été définitivement affecté sur l' _Enterprise_ en tant que premier officier, son supérieur avait failli se noyer déjà quatre fois.

Tout d'abord, sur Ponantis **[1]** , lors de leur toute première mission diplomatique, lorsque le capitaine, sous l'emprise d'une drogue administrée par les autochtones, avait sauté dans la rivière qui entourait les murailles de la cité. Si Spock n'avait pas plongé à sa suite, il aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir seul, car la drogue avait non seulement annihilé les facultés intellectuelles du capitaine, mais également drastiquement diminué sa capacité à coordonner ses mouvements.

La deuxième fois, sur Adenia **[2]** , il avait été précipité depuis un tronc d'arbre dans un torrent par une créature bourrée d'énergie qui avait en partie fait fondre leur pont improvisé. Là encore, Spock avait plongé pour venir en aide à son supérieur, ce qui lui avait valu d'ingérer accidentellement une plante parasite qui avait pris place dans son poumon droit (ce souvenir n'était pas spécialement bienvenu alors qu'il se nageait dans des eaux d'une propreté douteuse, potentiellement porteuse de parasites analogues). Le médecin en chef lui avait même fait remarquer, à cette occasion, qu'il « était bon nageur » et lui avait demandé, avec une curiosité sincère et dépourvue d'animosité (un fait rare en soi, à l'époque), où il avait appris. Le Vulcain avait bien évidemment éludé la question.

La troisième fois, il avait manqué se noyer dans une mare putride sur la planète Dagobah **[3]** (un endroit où ni Spock, ni aucun autre membre de l'équipage n'était certainement pas pressé de retourner), attiré vers le fond par une créature munie de tentacules. Le premier officier avait dû lutter dans à peine un mètre cinquante d'eau bourbeuse durant près de vingt minutes pour arracher son supérieur à l'étreinte gluante de la chose. Lorsqu'il avait mentionné cette mission devant son _alter ego_ lors de leur contact mensuel, le vieux Vulcain avait considérablement pâli et insisté pour que son jeune double, Kirk et tous ceux qui avaient touché la créature aillent immédiatement subir un examen sanguin. Ce dernier s'était révélé négatif, et si Spock n'avait posé aucune question, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que _l'autre_ équipage de l' _Enterprise_ avait vécu sur Dagobah…

Enfin, trois semaines auparavant, James Kirk avait échappé de peu à une tentative d'assassinat. Un dirigeant andorien, furieux de la politique de Starfleet à l'égard des Tellarites, avait fait irruption dans les quartiers du capitaine alors que l'équipage prenait un repos bien mérité sur Antarès, planète paradisiaque qui accueillait des visiteurs des quatre coins de la galaxie, et après l'avoir assommé, l'avait tout bonnement laissé couler dans sa baignoire. Spock, qui occupait la chambre voisine, avait entendu du bruit et était venu vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Il avait trouvé son supérieur inconscient, la tête entièrement recouverte d'eau et de produit moussant, l'avait tiré au-dehors de la baignoire et avait immédiatement pratiqué la respiration artificielle. Un moment auquel il ne pensait, rétrospectivement, qu'avec une certaine gêne.

117… 118… 119…

Deux minutes.

121…

Il aurait été naïf de croire que les choses se dérouleraient moins dramatiquement la cinquième fois.

Les succès de l' _Enterprise_ avaient amené le haut commandement à confier à son capitaine une mission de Premier Contact quelque peu épineuse, sur une planète au nom relativement compliqué ( _Wrdrinxvtlamtr_ ), dont un lieutenant avait eu le malheur d'écorcher la prononciation. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une offense sans précédent, qui avait valu aux deux principaux officiers, en tant que représentants de Starfleet, de devoir « réparer l'affront commis » par un sacrifice. Les membres de l'équipage présents avaient essayé de réagir, sans succès : le grand prêtre les avait immobilisés sans effort apparent, à l'aide du long bâton dont il ne se séparait jamais et qui contenait une forme inconnue d'énergie, puis les gardes avaient confisqué leurs communicateurs et emmené Spock et Jim vers un petit engin volant situé en dehors du palais où on les avait jusqu'ici courtoisement accueillis.

 _Jim_. Le Vulcain pensait de plus en plus à son supérieur comme « Jim », et non comme « le capitaine Kirk ». Il s'agissait d'un phénomène étonnant – comment l'intimité entre deux êtres si différents pouvait-elle être possible ? Et de quelle manière s'était-elle progressivement instaurée entre eux ? Ce sentiment différait de celui qu'il avait éprouvé avec Nyota, et cependant s'était avéré tout aussi fascinant, et (ce qui ne manquait pas de le surprendre, car tout élément de désir s'en trouvait exclu) pas moins intense. De cela aussi, Spock avait discuté, à mots couverts, avec son _alter ego_. Ce dernier s'était contenté de sourire. _Une amitié qui vous définira tous les deux d'une façon que vous ne pouvez pas encore réaliser_ **[4]** _._ Tels avaient été ses mots, lors de leur première rencontre. Il commençait seulement à en entrevoir la réalité.

Lorsque l'engin avait décollé et avait commencé à survoler l'étendue d'eau sombre, Jim s'était tourné vers le premier officier d'un air désolé, connaissant bien la réticence de son peuple pour l'élément aquatique. Et lorsque les autochtones avaient ouvert la porte et cherché à pousser Spock à l'extérieur, il s'était interposé – en pure perte, comme le Vulcain aurait pu le lui dire, puisqu'ils étaient tous deux destinés à être précipités, depuis une hauteur considérable, au centre du lac. Sa tête avait heurté la paroi métallique de l'appareil et il était tombé comme une pierre.

Le cœur de Spock s'emballa de nouveau en sentant peser le corps inconscient du capitaine sur sa poitrine. La chute avait été vertigineuse. Lui-même avait plongé (après 2,34 mortelles secondes d'hésitation, ces 2,34 secondes qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à supprimer, quelque effort qu'il fît sur lui-même) à la suite de Jim, et lorsqu'il avait enfin touché l'eau, le froid qui l'avait saisi, associé au choc, avait failli lui faire perdre conscience. Il lui avait fallu presque une minute pour retrouver le corps de son supérieur, le remonter à la surface et le hisser sur son torse.

235… 236… 237… 238… 239…

Quatre minutes.

.

241… 242… 243…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes tout bas ?

Spock lève les yeux vers sa sœur, qui le regarde depuis le bord de la piscine où elle s'est assise, les jambes s'agitant rythmiquement dans l'eau, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Il n'ose pas répondre, sachant qu'à la moindre erreur, l'eau emplira sa bouche et lui procurera cette sensation désagréable d'étouffement qu'il a déjà expérimentée à de nombreuses reprises depuis le début de leurs entraînements.

Au lieu de cela, il se concentre sur les mouvements qu'il doit effectuer. Ramener les jambes fléchies vers le corps… 244. Les rassembler pour se propulser vers l'avant… 245. Etendre les bras sur les côtés… 246. Les ramener le long du corps…

\- Eh, tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

Le Vulcain tend la main pour agripper le bord de la piscine et lève enfin la tête vers sa sœur. Il sait qu'il est totalement vain d'espérer amener Lucy à renoncer à une question. Tant qu'elle n'a pas la réponse, elle continue à harceler sa victime. Le plus souvent, son petit frère.

\- Je compte, répond-il sur le ton de l'évidence en se serrant contre le bord du bassin pour éviter que ne le frôle une humaine qui partage son couloir, et qui n'a pas l'air de se douter que Spock est parfaitement en mesure de percevoir ce qu'elle ressent.

Cela fait trois mois qu'il a accepté de se rendre à la piscine en journée, après un an et demie d'entraînements nocturnes illicites. Trois mois qu'il apprend (ou s'efforce d'apprendre) à maintenir ses boucliers mentaux à leur plus haut niveau pour éviter de ressentir les émotions humaines qui nagent dans l'eau à côté de lui et tentent de monter à l'assaut de son esprit. Cette métaphore, employée par sa sœur, lui a procuré la vision illogique et dérangeante de milliers d'atomes emplis de sentiments, armés de grappins, essayant désespérément de franchir les murailles qu'il a péniblement érigées au fil des ans. Lucy lui a suggéré, sans paraître plaisanter, de se représenter des petits archers au sommet des créneaux, chargés de repousser l'envahisseur.

Etonnamment, cette technique si irrationnelle lui a été profitable. Il est à présent capable de rester dix minutes continues dans l'eau, et d'effectuer plusieurs longueurs avant de se sentir submergé, ce qui lui a valu un « Je suis fière de toi » de la part de Lucy, qui lui a littéralement coupé le souffle et l'a forcé à sortir précipitamment de l'eau sous peine de se laisser envahir.

\- Tu comptes toujours tout, rétorque la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. Mais généralement, tu fais ça dans ta tête, pas à voix basse.

\- Compter les secondes m'aide à me concentrer, à oublier le monde extérieur, à oublier que je suis dans l'eau, à oublier que je… ne suis pas à l'aise.

Ce dernier aveu est un peu difficile, et Spock doit détourner la tête pour le prononcer. Lucy hoche pensivement la tête.

\- Je comprends. C'est ce que je fais aussi quand Maman m'oblige à manger des betteraves. Je compte chaque bouchée et le nombre de secondes que je mets par bouchée, et je calcule combien de secondes et de bouchées il me reste. Pendant ce temps, j'oublie à quel point c'est répugnant.

Spock hausse un sourcil. Pendant un bref instant, il se demande si sa sœur se moque de lui. Reconnaître l'humour, et particulièrement l'ironie, ne lui est pas naturel, surtout dans un contexte aquatique qui requiert que toute son attention demeure focalisée sur ses boucliers. Puis Lucy sourit.

\- Je te fais marcher. Mais c'est vrai que je compte et que ça m'aide pour les betteraves.

Le visage de la jeune fille se fait plus grave avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps de lui demander ce que signifie « je te fais marcher » (alors qu'il se trouve toujours dans une partie du bassin où il n'a pas pied) et elle continue :

\- Si ça t'est à ce point désagréable, il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'on arrête. Tu sais nager maintenant, et c'est ce qui compte, non ? Je veux dire, pour Starfleet.

Le jeune Vulcain ne peut nier que cette proposition est attirante, mais la logique lui dicte de répondre tout autre chose :

\- Si je ne m'entraîne pas régulièrement, je risque de me déshabituer.

\- La nage, c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas…

\- Je ne parle pas de la nage, répond Spock en regardant soigneusement ailleurs.

Les premières séances de piscine « en public » ont été une véritable torture mentale (ou du moins s'imagine-t-il ainsi une forme particulièrement raffinée de torture mentale, consistant à mettre un Vulcain de 9,52 ans en contact avec vingt-deux esprits humains et émotionnels en même temps) et Spock sait pertinemment que seule sa venue répétée à la piscine lui permet, petit à petit, de s'habituer à toute cette pression qui s'exerce sur ses boucliers lorsqu'il perçoit les influx télépathiques de ses voisins. S'il arrête, ne serait-ce qu'un mois, il sait qu'il lui faudra tout réapprendre, recommencer à zéro.

Lucy ne répond rien pendant un moment, puis, brusquement, se laisse glisser dans l'eau à côté de lui.

\- Et si on donnait à ton esprit de quoi s'occuper ? suggère-t-elle.

\- Pourrais-tu être plus explicite ?

\- Suis-moi, ordonne-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Elle glisse sous une des cordes tendues dans l'eau et traverse en quelques brasses deux couloirs pour atteindre le dernier, totalement inoccupé. Spock ne peut s'empêcher de lui envier la fluidité de ses mouvements. Lucy nage comme elle respire, comme elle danse, comme elle sourit. Naturellement, sans efforts, avec une grâce enfantine qui semble propre aux jeunes humains, et à laquelle son frère, parce que trop rigide et distant, n'accédera jamais.

\- Et maintenant ? demande-t-il après l'avoir rejointe.

\- Tu vois ce mannequin au fond de l'eau ?

Spock baisse la tête et aperçoit, étendu de tout son long au fond du bassin, une forme grossièrement humanoïde, au torse solide et aux membres légèrement plus mous. Il a déjà vu les humains s'entraîner à ramasser le mannequin, à le ramener à la surface et à effectuer une ou plusieurs longueurs en le maintenant au-dessus du niveau de l'eau. Des cours de secourisme. Probablement inutiles sur Vulcain, dans la mesure où personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue d'aller se baigner dans un des lacs ou dans l'unique océan de la planète, mais probablement essentiels pour des humains qui semblent considérer l'eau comme un élément reposant et agréable.

A peine a-t-il acquiescé que sa sœur plonge. Il la voit se propulser rapidement vers le fond, saisir la forme sous les aisselles et le remonter jusqu'à la surface. Elle installe ensuite, d'une main experte, la tête du mannequin dans le creux de son épaule, son corps étendu sur son torse, et commence à nager sur le dos, en faisant bien attention de maintenir la bouche et le nez du « noyé » hors de l'eau. Le tout avec une facilité déconcertante – bien qu'elle nage trois fois moins vite qu'à son habitude. Elle parcourt quelques mètres, puis fait demi-tour sans effort visible vers son frère et laisse de nouveau le mannequin couler au fond de l'eau.

\- Nager est une chose, explique-t-elle, mais nager avec le poids d'un autre humanoïde sur le torse en est une autre. Ça pourrait être utile de savoir faire ça, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Bien évidemment, il ne peut qu'être d'accord avec cette proposition. Il est évident que les nouvelles recrues de Starfleet seront évaluées non seulement sur leur vitesse de natation, mais également sur leur capacité à sauver quelqu'un dans une situation critique.

\- Le mannequin pèse 35 kilos, ajoute la jeune fille. J'y arrive avec celui de 50, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile.

Spock hoche la tête, admiratif. Sa sœur pèse elle-même 40,2 kilogrammes.

\- Je me disais que ça t'occuperait l'esprit de te mettre en situation plutôt que de faire bêtement des longueurs, et que tu trouverais ça plus intéressant.

Tous deux évitent soigneusement d'aborder le côté épineux du sujet : remonter un mannequin inerte est une chose, toucher un être humain (ou autre) pour lui éviter la noyade en est une autre. Le jeune Vulcain ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner à l'idée de saisir un homme ou une femme à bras le corps, même pour le sauver d'une mort certaine.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, dit calmement Lucy (comment fait-elle pour lire ainsi dans son esprit, alors qu'elle ne possède pas la moindre faculté télépathique ? cette capacité demeure un mystère pour Spock et ne manque pas de le surprendre encore malgré les 6,51 années passées à son côté). Déjà, essaye de remonter ce truc.

Spock acquiesce, aspire une grande goulée d'air, et plonge. Il n'aime pas spécialement la sensation d'écrasement que fait naître en lui la pression de plus en plus forte (ses oreilles sont, quoi qu'il en dise, moins résistantes que celles de sa sœur, et ses tympans protestent de manière douloureuse), mais le défi lui semble intéressant à relever. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour atteindre le fond, glisser ses mains sous les aisselles du mannequin…

… et se rendre compte qu'il est très difficile de remonter un poids mort à la surface. Sur la terre ferme, la force de Spock est supérieure à celle de sa sœur, malgré les deux ans qui les séparent. Mais dans l'eau ? Ses mouvements manquent de précision, il est maladroit, la pression le gêne. Il parvient malgré tout à tirer la forme humanoïde vers le haut… pendant 2,3 secondes. Puis il sent le mannequin lui glisser des doigts et retomber au fond de la piscine. Seulement, il a gaspillé de l'énergie à essayer de le remonter, et le souffle lui manque. Il doit remonter immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il refait surface, hors d'haleine, Lucy ne se moque pas de lui, comme il le redoutait.

\- Pas si mal, fait-elle avec une petite moue approbatrice. La première fois, je n'ai même pas réussi à le décoller du sol, et c'était un mannequin beaucoup moins lourd. Ça va venir, tu vas voir.

Le défi est, en tout cas, fascinant. Et utile, concret, avec des résultats mesurables.

\- Je ressaye, s'écrie-t-il, enthousiaste, mais sa sœur l'arrête d'un geste.

\- Tu ne veux pas sortir d'abord ?

\- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il, perplexe.

Lucy lui sourit.

\- Parce qu'en comptant les longueurs que tu as faites tout à l'heure et notre petit entraînement de secourisme, ça fait presque un quart d'heure que tu es dans l'eau. Un record.

Il regarde, stupéfait, les humains qui barbotent autour de lui. Ses boucliers se sont dressés tout seuls, sans qu'il ait eu besoin de se concentrer sur ses défenses mentales. Il n'a même pas eu besoin de compter les secondes à voix basse. Il ne s'est même pas rendu compte, du moins consciemment, du temps qui s'écoulait.

\- On acquiert rarement les qualités dont on peut se passer, déclare sentencieusement Lucy, mais dès qu'on en a besoin, les réflexes peuvent se mettre en place très vite.

Elle a l'air particulièrement satisfaite d'elle-même.

\- Tu as détourné mon attention pour… commence Spock, mais il est inutile qu'il achève sa phrase : le sourire de sa sœur parle de lui-même.

La façon dont elle anticipe, bien avant lui-même, ses réactions, même inconscientes, le fascine toujours autant. La façon dont elle le comprend, comme personne avant elle ne l'a jamais compris, et comme probablement personne après elle ne le comprendra jamais, est le plus beau cadeau que la vie lui ait donné.

Il n'est pas difficile, à ce moment, de laisser glisser dans l'eau un peu de cette émotion diffuse qu'il éprouve toujours dans ce genre de situations, de cette émotion qu'il ne peut exprimer verbalement et qui, quelquefois, menace de l'étouffer tellement il aimerait pouvoir l'exprimer autrement que subrepticement.

Lucy sourit, de ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'à elle, et hausse les épaules.

\- De rien.

.

3589… 3590… 3591…

James Kirk n'était pas un humain particulièrement lourd (quoique le docteur McCoy employât parfois ce terme dans un sens figuré), mais il n'était pas non plus spécialement léger et menu, chose que Spock commençait à regretter. Sa propre fatigue, qui allait croissante, lui donnait l'impression que le corps pesait de plus en plus sur son torse. La rive était encore lointaine. Il ne pouvait la voir distinctement, le regard fixé sur les premières étoiles qui s'allumaient une à une au-dessus de sa tête dans le ciel bleu nuit où traînaient encore des lambeaux de nuages violets, mais sa vision périphérique lui permettait de distinguer la masse sombre des arbres, quelque part sur sa droite. Loin. Les muscles du Vulcain se contractaient machinalement contre le froid qui gagnait progressivement ses membres, tandis que son esprit demeurait concentré sur les secondes qui s'écoulaient.

3602… 3603…

Aucune créature ne les avait attaqués, ni ne s'était même intéressée à eux. Il s'agissait là du seul et unique point positif de leur situation…

Spock sentit soudain un picotement le parcourir des pieds à la tête. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de l'esprit de Jim, qui s'éveillait graduellement. L'espoir du Vulcain (si le capitaine était alerte et capable de nager par lui-même, leur situation s'améliorerait grandement) fut rapidement noyé sous le flot d'émotions qui le submergea brusquement. Non pas les siennes, mais celles de son supérieur et ami, en proie à une peur bien compréhensible alors qu'il s'éveillait dans un environnement aquatique, hostile et froid.

\- Jim, murmura Spock, les dents serrées, ne faites pas de mouvements brusques…

Peine perdue. Le capitaine agita les bras, dans une tentative désespérée pour se défaire de l'emprise du Vulcain. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir : il se retrouva totalement immergé avant même d'avoir pu respirer profondément.

L'eau s'engouffra dans son nez, ses bronches, ses poumons, l'enserrant dans un étau glacé, tandis que Jim continuait à se débattre. Incapable de réaliser qu'il était en train d'attaquer son premier officier, il distribuait à l'aveugle coups de pieds et coups de poings, tout en s'enfonçant lentement dans le lac. Spock pouvait percevoir toute sa détresse, son angoisse qui augmentait de seconde en seconde, la panique qui le gagnait lentement, l'empêchait de raisonner. Ses boucliers étaient sur le point de céder. Les archers sur les créneaux ne pouvaient repousser efficacement un assaut si violent de sentiments humains. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule possibilité…

Sa main droite se leva maladroitement, engourdie par le froid, tandis que Jim lui assénait un coup de poing particulièrement violent sur le nez. Ses doigts se placèrent machinalement sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui s'endormit comme une masse.

Le ramener à la surface pour la seconde fois fut presque impossible, et lorsque Spock émergea enfin, les poumons en feu, il se sentait vidé de toute son énergie.

3687… 3688…

Au fond de lui, sa moitié vulcaine avait continué à égrener les secondes. Le résultat était décourageant : encore près de deux heures. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Son unique espoir était de tenir bon jusqu'à ce que Jim se réveille de nouveau, puis de le lâcher pour lui permettre de calmer sa panique. Peut-être parviendrait-il, lui, à nager jusqu'au rivage.

Une vague, provoquée par il ne savait quelle créature (et il ne tenait d'ailleurs pas à le savoir), passa au-dessus de sa tête. Il avala de l'eau, en recracha une partie, toussa, fit son possible pour reprendre une respiration régulière. Les étoiles au-dessus de sa tête devinrent floues. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent convulsivement à l'uniforme du capitaine.

3695…

\- Spock !

La voix qui lui parvenait, déformée par l'eau qui s'était, lui semblait-il, accumulée dans ses oreilles, ressemblait à celle du docteur McCoy. Avant que le Vulcain n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur ce phénomène étonnant, deux mains l'avaient saisi aux épaules, effleurant son cou et envoyant pulser dans son esprit des ondes d'inquiétude, mêlée à d'autres sentiments inextricables, qui agirent comme un électrochoc sur ses boucliers déjà mis à mal.

Au moment de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il resserra son étreinte sur le corps qu'il tenait entre les bras.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'avait plus froid. Une couverture était posée sur son corps et il entendait, au-dessus de sa tête, le léger ronronnement du moniteur. Il poussa malgré lui un soupir de soulagement.

\- Alors, la Belle au Bois Dormant, on se réveille ?

Spock ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris par la proximité de la voix du médecin. McCoy recula légèrement, une expression coupable sur le visage.

\- Désolé, marmonna-t-il en baissant le ton d'une trentaine de décibels. Je ne voulais pas vous faire sursauter.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le Vulcain pour toute réponse. Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ? Comment va le capitaine ?

Il avait malgré lui haussé la voix à la dernière question et s'était redressé sur le lit médicalisé, scrutant les alentours. Il sentit sa pulsation cardiaque augmenter tandis que le moniteur au-dessus du lit traduisait cet état de fait par des _bips_ sonores.

\- Calmez-vous, Spock, intima McCoy en posant une main sur son épaule (sans effleurer sa peau cette fois). Jim va bien, il n'a rien, vous lui avez sauvé la vie et je voudrais vous remercier pour ça.

Le premier officier se rallongea.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, répondit-il mécaniquement.

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Laissez-moi quand même vous remercier, d'accord ? Vous avez fait preuve d'une résistance étonnante. Très peu d'humains auraient tenu aussi longtemps.

Spock leva un sourcil dans un geste interrogateur qui signifiait « expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé ». McCoy, apparemment satisfait des constantes de son patient, tira une chaise et s'assit au chevet du lit.

\- Nous avons réussi à nous rendre maîtres de la situation dans le village grâce au lieutenant Riley – je vous passe les détails, sachez juste qu'il ne s'est pas agi d'un Premier Contact totalement pacifique. Lorsque nous avons enfin compris où les prêtres vous avaient emmenés, cela faisait presque une heure que vous aviez disparu. Nous avons emprunté un bateau et nous avons foncé jusqu'au lac.

La voix du médecin se tendit.

\- Vous avez frôlé de peu l'hypothermie, Spock. Quelques minutes de plus et je ne vous ramenais pas. Comment avez-vous fait pour maintenir Jim hors de l'eau pendant tout ce temps ?

Spock haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai compté les secondes, répondit-il.

Peut-être les médicaments qu'il sentait couler dans ses veines, non contents de le rendre nauséeux, avaient également un léger effet désinhibant, car il ajouta :

\- Cela calme toujours les archers sur les remparts.

McCoy le regarda avec suspicion et, peut-être, un soupçon d'inquiétude.

\- Vous vous sentez bien ? maugréa-t-il en vérifiant de nouveau quelque chose sur son tricordeur.

\- Je préférerais que le capitaine se tienne loin de l'élément liquide lors des prochaines missions, répondit Spock en refermant les yeux. Et moi aussi.

Et si le médecin en chef continua la conversation, il ne l'entendit pas, trop épuisé pour lutter contre le sommeil qui l'attirait à lui, et l'empêchait d'éprouver l'embarras d'avoir mentionné les « archers » de son esprit devant le docteur McCoy.

Un mois plus tard, lorsque Jim leur annonça son « brillant plan » pour sauver les natifs de la planète Nibiru **[5]** , menacés d'extinction par une éruption volcanique, et qu'il suggéra que Spock l'accompagne voler l'artefact au temple avant de plonger du haut d'une falaise, le premier officier ne put empêcher de sentir son cœur se mettre à battre violemment. Il ne se sentait tout simplement pas prêt à revivre ce qu'il avait vécu sur Wrdrinxvtlamtr. Cependant, puisque son supérieur l'ordonnait, il ne pouvait pas décliner un ordre aussi direct…

\- Je me porte volontaire pour venir avec vous, capitaine, déclara tranquillement le docteur McCoy, stupéfiant tout le monde dans la pièce.

Et lorsque son regard croisa celui du Vulcain et qu'il lui fit un petit signe de tête rassurant, Spock ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la gratitude. McCoy haussa les épaules.

\- _De rien_ , articula-t-il silencieusement avec un petit sourire amusé.

* * *

 **[1] Ponantis : une planète que j'ai inventée dans "Triumvirat".**

 **[2] Adenia : désolée, encore une planète de mon cru ("Illusions")...**

 **[3] Dagobah est la planète où vit Yoda dans Star Wars. Je m'en suis servi pour une autre de mes fics, "The dead marshes". Et promis j'arrête les auto-références...**

 **[4] C'est ce que dit le vieux Spock au jeune Spock quand ils se rencontrent dans le premier film de 2009.**

 **[5] Nibiru est la planète où, au début de Into Darkness, Spock se retrouve au coeur d'un volcan prêt à exploser. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux que le plongeon du haut de la falaise, mais je me suis dit qu'il préférerait malgré tout... J'avais envie de boucler la boucle avec les films.**


	6. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Ce chapitre devait être très court, il est parti en roue libre et m'a demandé beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Né d'une idée d'Adalas (il était en effet difficile de faire l'impasse sur "la scène des baleines" de_ The voyage Home _), il est passé de "petit épisode marrant sans prétention" à "gros machin psychologique un peu lourd". Vous voilà prévenus._

 _J'ai récemment revu Into darkness (pratiquement jour pour jour trois ans après avoir découvert Ster Trek) et cela m'a donné envie d'écrire des "missing scenes" pour ce film, notamment la fin. Vous pouvez considérer ce chapitre comme un préambule à une fic que j'écrirai peut-être un jour. Cette scène a lieu une semaine après que Khan a visé San Francisco avec l'USS Vengeance pour... se venger, justement. La ville est en grande partie détruite, Kirk est à l'hôpital entre la vie et la mort, et c'est pas la joie._

 _Toutes les autres références de ce chapitre sont des scènes de_ The Voyage Home _, que vous reconnaîtrez si vous l'avez vu. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, il faut absolument parce que c'est hilarant. Pour mémoire, Spock est mort et a été ressuscité par le fal-tor-pan qui a réuni son katra (qu'il avait laissé traîner dans la tête de McCoy, drôle d'idée) et son corps régénéré sur la planète Genesis. J'ai imaginé qu'il avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, mais pas les émotions qui y étaient connectées. (A la question plutôt simple "comment vous sentez-vous", au début du film, il est totalement incapable de répondre). Tout le reste (les baleines et les Ecklorns) provient de mon imagination. Vous trouverez notamment un Sarek légèrement OOC..._

 _Merci Christine pour ta review ! Je n'ai pas résisté au titre marrant, mais en relisant certains chapitres, je me dis que c'est trompeur... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts**

 _Telle est la vie des hommes. Quelques joies, très vite effacées par d'inoubliables chagrins._

 _Il n'est pas nécessaire de le dire aux enfants._ (Marcel Pagnol, _Le château de ma mère_ )

...

Le Golden Gate semblait suspendu magiquement dans les airs.

Bien évidemment, Spock connaissait par cœur toutes les lois de la physique qui permettaient d'expliquer ladite suspension, laquelle n'avait absolument _rien_ de magique.

Une vague un peu plus forte que les autres monta à l'assaut de son pantalon. Il était assis là, sur ce rocher, depuis près de trois heures, et la marée avait fait son œuvre, trempant ses chaussures, ses chevilles, ses mollets. L'eau menaçait à présent d'atteindre le haut du rocher sur lequel il s'était installé, mais il ne voulait pas se retourner vers San Francisco détruite. La ville, ravagée par l' _USS Vengeance_ , était à l'image de son esprit : un champ de ruines.

Il ne _comprenait_ pas.

Sa planète avait été détruite. Il avait ressenti, il avait souffert, il était passé par toutes les étapes du deuil, mais il avait pu _choisir_. Choisir le moment où, enfin, après avoir ramené l' _Enterprise_ sur Terre en pouvoir d'impulsion, après avoir laissé tous les Vulcains rescapés entre les mains compétentes des médecins humains, après avoir rempli des centaines de rapports et rédigé des dizaines de lettres de condoléances pour la famille de tous les membres de l'équipage tués par Nero, il avait laissé libre cours à son chagrin, son angoisse, son désespoir. Seul.

Et lorsqu'il était ressorti de chez lui, ses boucliers mentaux bien en place, il n'avait rien laissé paraître de ce qui s'était passé en lui durant ces trois journées de solitude. Depuis qu'il avait « pété les plombs » sur la passerelle, il s'était juré de ne plus _jamais_ se laisser compromettre émotionnellement.

Et c'était pourtant ce qui s'était passé, six jours auparavant, au moment où ses doigts s'étaient posés sur la vitre derrière laquelle agonisait son ami.

Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus jamais s'attacher. Il ne savait que trop ce que signifiait la perte d'un être cher. La mort de sa mère l'avait bouleversé, mais elle faisait partie de son ancien monde, de ce passé avec lequel il avait pris de la distance, précisément pour éviter de souffrir. Il était préparé à cette éventualité, son esprit l'avait anticipée et il avait été en mesure d'enfermer l'événement dans un coin de son esprit.

Mais il avait baissé sa garde, tout d'abord en laissant Nyota pénétrer dans son intimité, ensuite en acceptant l'amitié de James Kirk, et, dans une moindre mesure, celle de Leonard McCoy, et d'autres membres de l'équipage. A quoi bon, si l'amour, l'affection, la tendresse aboutissaient tous, _nécessairement_ , à ce même écueil ?

Sa tunique était à présent frangée d'eau et il pouvait sentir, par capillarité, le froid remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

S'attacher à qui que ce soit valait-il réellement la peine ? Jim ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais, et la prochaine fois, peut-être Nyota ou le docteur McCoy, ou M. Scott, ou…

\- Je n'imaginais pas te trouver là.

Spock ne sursauta pas – les Vulcains ne sursautent pas – mais il fut obligé de s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette voix, qui ne comportait pas la moindre note de réprobation, ni d'inquiétude. Sans savoir s'il se sentait irrité ou reconnaissant de la présence de son double, il laissa le vieux Vulcain s'asseoir à côté de lui, un peu plus haut, sur un rocher à l'abri des vagues.

\- De mon point de vue, la réponse est _oui_ , mais je comprends que tu ne l'entendes pas de cette façon. Surtout après ce qui s'est passé récemment.

Spock tourna vers son _alter ego_ un regard peu amène.

\- La réponse à quelle question ?

\- A celle que tu as posée en débarquant chez moi comme un fou il y a six jours, répondit posément le vieux Vulcain. Dans la mesure où nous sommes tous mortels, aimer et s'attacher vaut-il vraiment la peine ? Je sais que l'état de ton capitaine te préoccupe, mais, si tu es suffisamment calmé pour accepter un conseil…

La phrase resta en suspens le temps que le jeune homme acquiesce malgré lui. Il lui répugnait à l'admettre, mais il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de conseils qu'en cet instant. Et une seule personne au monde était à même de lui en prodiguer…

\- … d'autres ont peut-être en ce moment même besoin de ton aide, comme tu as besoin de la leur.

Spock secoua la tête en signe d'impuissance. Abaisser ses boucliers lui semblait impossible. Comment espérer que quiconque puisse comprendre que se fermer à toute émotion avait été l'unique réponse possible après les désastreux événements qui avaient suivi la « mort » du capitaine ? Tout ce qui avait suivi cette minute n'avait été que violente et désespoir, et le voile rouge qui était tombé devant ses yeux à ce moment n'avait pas entièrement disparu.

 _Monsieur Spock, vous qui n'êtes même pas capable de briser la loi, comment pourriez-vous briser des os ?_

Des os, il en avait brisé, pourtant. Dix-sept, pour être précis, avant de parvenir à s'arrêter. Il avait déchargé sa rage et sa colère sur Khan, puis, incapable de se calmer, poussé Nyota, insulté McCoy, hurlé sur son double. Finalement paralysé par ce qu'il avait fait, incapable de se calmer de manière rationnelle et logique, il s'était retranché dans sa citadelle intérieure. Une sorte de sérénité était aussitôt tombé sur lui. Ne rien ressentir était, par certains aspects, tellement rassurant…

\- Moi aussi, je l'ai cru, murmura doucement le vieux Vulcain.

Qu'il lise dans l'esprit de son jeune _alter ego_ aussi facilement que s'il était en train d'effectuer une fusion mentale ne le dérangeait pas, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir, à cet instant, supporter la moindre compassion.

\- Laissez-moi deviner, cracha Spock avec une ironie amère qu'il détestait voir se manifester en lui : vous allez me vanter les mérites de l'amour ou d'une _amitié qui me définira plus que je ne peux l'imaginer_ ? Me dire que je dois laisser de la place à cette voix humaine que je ne peux faire taire totalement, malgré tous les efforts que j'ai faits pour la réduire au silence ?

Le vieil homme soupira.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ta voie est la tienne, et je l'ai déjà suffisamment influencée, notamment par les mots que tu viens de citer.

\- _Votre_ Jim, comment était-il ?

La question lui semblait soudainement importante. Une manière comme une autre d'oublier sa propre existence en se concentrant sur celle d'un autre.

\- Il se souciait aussi peu des règles que le tien.

 _Le tien._ Spock n'était pas certain d'accepter le pronom possessif, pas alors que son capitaine se trouvait encore entre la vie et la mort.

\- Cet endroit me rappelle des souvenirs, continua l'ambassadeur sur un ton léger. Un jour, nous avons amerri en urgence sous le Golden Gate…

\- Avec l' _Enterprise_ ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le jeune Vulcain, stupéfait.

\- Non, avec un vaisseau klingon. A cette époque, une partie de ma mémoire avait été effacée pour des raisons… qui importent peu. Je pouvais me rappeler tous les événements qui composaient la trame de ma vie, mais je demeurais incapable de les connecter à la moindre émotion.

Spock se retint de l'interrompre de nouveau, attendant la suite, pressentant qu'elle apporterait des réponses à ses questions.

\- Il s'agissait d'un état proche de l'ataraxie tant prônée par notre peuple, et que j'avais atteint – comble de l'ironie – sans le vouloir, après l'avoir en vain recherché durant des années. J'avais oublié ce que _ressentir_ signifiait et j'aurais donc pu me trouver parfaitement satisfait de ce que le hasard m'avait apporté. Mais Jim…

Le vieux Vulcain ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour mieux se souvenir, ou peut-être chercher, par-delà l'espace et le temps, l'ancien lien qui les reliait.

\- Jim, lui, se souvenait. Mon absence le peinait, peut-être plus fortement que ne l'eût fait ma mort. Et j'étais incapable de comprendre les raisons de cette tristesse, que Leonard McCoy, lui aussi attristé par la distance que je mettais inconsciemment entre nous, s'était pourtant efforcé de m'expliquer. J'ai essayé… essayé de toutes mes forces de retrouver au fond de moi les sentiments que j'avais perdus, mais rien ne venait.

Il tourna la tête vers Spock, qui avait arrêté de respirer.

\- Je comprends que tu souhaites cet état de quiétude absolue, et peut-être est-ce là ta voie en effet.

\- Mais ce n'était pas la vôtre ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous l'a fait comprendre ? demanda avidement, presque désespérément, le jeune Vulcain.

\- Le chant des baleines, murmura le plus âgé.

Et si Spock s'attendait à une réponse, ce n'était certainement pas celle-là.

.

Le pont rouge qui permet d'accéder à la petite île située au cœur même du lac Mareh n'a rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec le Golden Gate, pas plus que les eaux clapotantes du lac ne ressemblent à la baie de San Francisco, mais il n'en faut pas plus aux deux enfants pour retrouver leurs jeux d'antan. Lucy redevient en un clin d'œil la capitaine de l' _USS Pacifique_ tandis que Spock se glisse de nouveau, étonnamment facilement, dans la peau de l'Officier Scientifique de leur vaisseau, rôle qu'il a incarné pendant des années, à chaque nouvelle incursion dans le désert, jusqu'à ce que leurs eux s'effilochent, deviennent occasionnels, puis disparaissent tout à fait, remplacés par mille autres choses « plus adultes » qui les mèneront à leur but ultime – leur engagement dans Starfleet. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de parler pour signifier l'un à l'autre que le jeu a repris. Un coup d'œil suffit, un léger changement dans leur posture, un sourire au coin des lèvres de la jeune fille.

Il faut dire que ce nouveau terrain de jeux offre des perspectives alléchantes.

Lorsque, le matin même, Amanda a annoncé au petit déjeuner un « week-end surprise en famille », Spock a lancé vers sa sœur un regard incrédule, auquel elle a répondu par une mimique quasiment imperceptible, signifiant que malgré sa propension certes discutable mais indéniablement commode à écouter aux portes, elle n'est absolument pas au courant de ce que les parents ont comploté dans leur dos.

Le jeune Vulcain sait bien qu'aux yeux de son peuple, il est inutile et plutôt mal vu de prendre des journées de congé (quoique celles-ci soient accordées à qui les demande, à n'importe quel moment, de même que sont autorisées les absences des enfants du centre d'enseignement lorsque les parents l'estiment nécessaire). Il s'agit donc de la part de Sarek d'un compromis majeur accordé à sa femme. Bien évidemment, Spock sait très bien qu'il est presque impossible pour son père de refuser à Amanda quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. Lucy affirme que c'est parce qu'« il est très amoureux d'elle ». Son frère demeure légèrement sceptique, dans la mesure où son père lui a expliqué à plusieurs reprises à quel point il était _logique_ de sa part, en tant qu'ambassadeur, d'épouser une humaine. Et son père, étant Vulcain, ne ment pas…

Ce que répond généralement Lucy à ce genre de remarques comporte un grand nombre de sarcasmes (qu'il a appris à reconnaître avec le temps) et tend à perturber l'image que le jeune Vulcain se fait de ses parents et de leur relation, aussi a-t-il prudemment appris à se taire dans ce genre de cas.

Les deux enfants ont à peine eu le temps d'échanger leurs impressions tout en préparant leurs affaires, ainsi qu'Amanda le leur a demandé. Lucy, au comble du ravissement, a fourré dans son sac tout ce qu'elle juge utile, sans plier aucun vêtement ni emballer aucun objet fragile, aussi a-t-elle terminé ses préparatifs bien avant son frère, ce qui lui permet de le rejoindre dans sa chambre. A peine a-t-elle fermé la porte qu'il se retourne vers elle, encore sous le coup de la surprise :

\- Comment a-t-elle réussi à le convaincre ?

Lucy hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est _brillant_ , répond-elle, une note d'admiration dans la voix. J'imagine qu'elle a mis en avant le côté _logique_ de la chose – la possibilité pour lui de nous enseigner de nouvelles choses, pour nous de découvrir la planète, sans parler du fait que resserrer les liens familiaux…

\- Oui, oui, d'accord, mais _camper_ ? proteste Spock, que le mot a littéralement _scotché_ à sa chaise, lors du petit déjeuner, pendant au moins cinq secondes.

\- D'après ce que j'ai lu, ça fait partie du folklore humain.

\- Mais mon père n'est pas humain !

\- Maman l'est, je le suis, tu l'es à moitié. Ça me semble un argument recevable, non ?

Spock hoche la tête en pliant soigneusement un de ses pantalons et en le déposant non moins soigneusement dans son sac. Il n'est pas certain que pour son père, qui souhaite le voir suivre la voie vulcaine, l'argument soit réellement _recevable_. Mais comme il s'agit d'un sujet épineux entre sa sœur et lui, il se contente de glisser deux paires de chaussettes épaisses dans la poche extérieure de son sac.

S'il doit être honnête avec lui-même, il n'y a pas vraiment cru jusqu'au dernier moment, presque persuadé qu'Amanda faisait ce que les humains appellent une « blague », mais lorsqu'ils sont montés tous les quatre dans le véhicule à coussin d'air et qu'il a aperçu les deux tentes remisées à l'arrière, il a commencé à se dire qu'il allait _vraiment_ passer trois jours avec sa sœur et ses parents au bord du lac Mareh. Une perspective aussi excitante qu'inattendue.

Assise à sa gauche, Lucy rayonne. Littéralement. Dans ce genre de cas, il peut _sentir_ les vibrations de sa joie irradier autour d'elle.

Presque à chaque fois, elle le contamine.

Une fois le véhicule laissé non loin de la berge, les bagages sortis et répartis équitablement entre les membres de la famille, ils empruntent à pied le pont permettant de rejoindre l'île. Sarek, qui n'a que très peu parlé durant le trajet (4,90 heures de route), évoque alors la formation du lac, provenant d'une des rares sources souterraines de la planète, la terre qui se trouve en son centre, sa flore et sa faune exceptionnelles. Lucy, la première, pose une question, puis Spock prend le relais, toujours avide de nouvelles connaissances. Son père s'agenouille au bord de la rive, désigne aux enfants attentifs le lobe particulier d'une feuille, l'empreinte d'un animal.

Spock, pour l'avoir lu à plusieurs reprises, sait que, sur Terre, cette scène paraîtrait parfaitement normale. Pour lui, il s'agit d'un moment d'exception dont il entend bien profiter intensément jusqu'à la dernière seconde. La dernière fois qu'il s'est senti aussi proche de son père, c'était trois années auparavant (3,45 ans pour être exact), lorsque Sarek l'a aidé à construire pour Lucy un cadeau particulier, un aquarium destiné à recevoir le poulpe qu'il comptait lui offrir pour ses onze ans. Lui-même avait reçu une lyre vulcaine à cette occasion, et avait été étrangement ému de constater que son père lui-même avait participé à son achat.

Amanda, légèrement en retrait, regarde la scène avec un sourire dont Spock ne parvient pas totalement à comprendre la raison – mais le fait que le sourire ne quitte pas son visage de toute la soirée prouve à quel point ces trois jours en famille sont importants pour elle. Les enfants ne pensent même pas à aller explorer les lieux (il leur reste deux jours pour le faire) et aident les adultes à planter la tente, s'imaginant avoir atterri d'urgence sur une planète inconnue. Installer leur petit campement, allumer un feu, aller chercher de l'eau, tout les enchante, même le repas, constitué de légumineuses et de légumes (alors qu'il est probable, se dit Spock, que la même nourriture servie dans une assiette à la maison tirerait une grimace à Lucy).

Et lorsque le soleil se couche à l'horizon et que Sarek commence à leur parler des Ecklorns, il se demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Ses parents sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Lucy, allongée sur le ventre, la tête reposant sur ses deux mains, les yeux fixés sur Sarek, et lui-même, installé en tailleur, voit au-dessus d'eux les premières étoiles s'allumer…

\- Les Ecklorns vivent uniquement dans le lac Mareh. Il s'agit d'une créature presque aussi ancienne que la planète elle-même, qui a suivi une évolution remarquablement semblable à celle des Vulcains : une espèce à l'origine violente et sanguinaire, qui s'est volontairement tournée vers la paix de l'esprit et le contrôle des émotions.

\- A quoi ils ressemblent ? demande Lucy.

\- Ils mesurent entre un et deux mètres et sont amphibiens, explique Sarek. Ils changent de couleur…

\- Comme Aragorn et Arwen !

L'interruption arrache à Spock un demi-sourire. Les poulpes qu'il a offerts à sa sœur ont déjà fait l'objet de nombreuses expériences et se sont notamment retrouvés déposés sans trop de douceur sur des cartons colorés afin de tester leur capacité (excellente, au demeurant) à se fondre dans le décor.

\- Exactement, approuve Sarek. Ils peuvent donc parfaitement passer inaperçus, que ce soit sur terre ou dans l'eau. Leur corps est écailleux et ils possèdent des mains assez semblables aux nôtres. Ils vivent entre six et huit cents ans et chantent pour communiquer entre eux. Rares sont les Vulcains qui ont été assez chanceux pour avoir entendu le chant d'un Ecklorn.

La jeune fille émet un sifflement admiratif.

\- Vous croyez qu'on en entendra un ?

\- J'en doute. Il s'agit d'une espèce nocturne, extrêmement solitaire, qui ne se révèle pas aisément à ceux de notre peuple. En revanche, demain matin, nous pourrons monter en haut du point culminant de l'île de Mareh, et il y a de fortes probabilités pour que nous puissions voir des _lanka-gar_ et bien d'autres animaux extrêmement rares.

Et Sarek parle, toute la soirée, plus que Spock ne l'a jamais entendu parler. Il semble aussi surpris que son fils, mais la situation, contre toute attente, ne semble pas lui déplaire. A côté de lui, intervenant par moments dans la discussion, Amanda sourit. Parfois, sa main se pose sur celle de son mari, et Lucy jette à son petit frère un regard entendu qu'il se garde bien de lui rendre.

 _Sarek et Maman s'aiment, Spock, c'est évident._

Evident pour une humaine, probablement. Le jeune Vulcain ne peut que se contenter d'espérer qu'elle dit vrai.

Lorsque vient l'heure de se coucher, les deux enfants obéissent sans protester. La jeune humaine prend souvent ombrage du fait qu'elle ait besoin de deux fois plus de sommeil que lui et manifeste souvent son mécontentement face à cette injustice. Spock lui fait alors généralement valoir que, pour sa part, il doit à présent méditer près de deux heures par jour, ce qui, sans compenser le temps que Lucy, selon ses propres termes, « perd » à dormir, rapproche sensiblement leur durée de retrait au monde. Mais dormir dans une tente, presque à la belle étoile ? Ni l'un ni l'autre ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde.

Ils étendent leurs duvets sur le sol, à l'intérieur de leur petite tente, dressée un peu à l'écart de celle de leurs parents, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent chuchoter sans que ces derniers ne les entendent.

\- C'est _génial_ , souffle Lucy en se glissant dans son sac de couchage.

A demi relevée sur un coude, elle scrute le visage de son frère. Spock sait qu'elle est sur le point de lui proposer…

\- Partant pour une petite expédition nocturne ?

… quelque chose d'interdit.

Et de terriblement tentant.

Ils décident de dormir / méditer pendant deux heures, espérant que ce temps sera suffisant pour qu'Amanda et Sarek s'endorment tous deux (ou, dans le cas du Vulcain, soit immergé suffisamment profondément dans le _tvi-sochya_ pour ne rien entendre), avant de se relever sans bruit et, chacun armé d'une lampe-torche, de se glisser hors de leur tente.

Les bruits de la nuit les entourent – rongeur nocturne, cri d'un oiseau dans le lointain, clapotement d'un poisson dans les eaux du lac – tandis qu'ils avancent le plus discrètement possible vers la berge. Les étoiles éclairent faiblement le lac d'une clarté presque irréelle, et Spock ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son voyage récent sur Terre (auquel Lucy n'a malheureusement pu participer) et à la beauté de la pleine lune, spectacle fascinant s'il en est pour un Vulcain.

Ils marchent le long de l'eau, sur les galets érodés par le temps, pendant quelques minutes. La jeune fille a repris son rôle de capitaine et marche devant, armée d'un bâton, prête à toute éventualité. Un petit mammifère, surpris par le rond de la lampe-torche, détale devant eux dans le sous-bois en émettant un long sifflement de protestation. Sur le sable qu'ils foulent à présent, ils s'arrêtent pour examiner d'étranges vers légèrement fluorescents que le jeune Vulcain reconnaît (trop tard) comme des Azir, capables d'envoyer à près d'un mètre des jets d'urine particulièrement malodorante pour dissuader d'éventuels prédateurs de trop s'intéresser à eux.

Spock parvient à se baisser à temps pour éviter le liquide d'un bleu clair et légèrement visqueux, mais Lucy, malgré une rapide retraite, en reçoit une bonne partie sur le bras, l'épaule et les cheveux.

\- Merci de m'avoir averti du danger, Officier Scientifique ! Si tu rigoles, je te noie, menace-t-elle en se bouchant le nez pour se protéger de l'épouvantable odeur.

\- Je croyais qu'un de tes buts dans l'existence était de me faire rire ? réplique Spock, que la situation amuse en effet, mais qui ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Lucy lui fait une grimace, soupire, se redresse et s'avance résolument vers le lac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je vais me rincer le bras et les cheveux.

Spock se retient in extremis de demander « dans le lac ? », car les intentions de sa sœur sont évidentes : elle est déjà en train de retirer ses chaussures.

\- Tu viens avec moi ? ajoute-t-elle.

\- N'étant pas couvert d'urine d'Azir, je ne vois pas l'utilité de…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

L'eau est froide, à en juger par le tressaillement qui parcourt le corps de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle met les pieds dans le lac, mais elle continue à avancer sans ralentir, jusqu'à se retrouver immergée jusqu'à mi-cuisses, juste au-dessous du short qu'elle a enfilé pour leur expédition. Après s'être généreusement aspergée le bras et l'épaule et avoir frotté peau et vêtements, elle penche la tête pour tremper ses cheveux…

… et s'immobilise brusquement, une oreille dans l'eau.

\- Spock, chuchote-t-elle, viens !

Le murmure est tout à la fois très bas et impératif. Le jeune Vulcain se rapproche, intrigué.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Je les entends, répond-elle. Les Ecklorns.

Spock fronce les sourcils et la regarde avec méfiance. C'est exactement le genre de « blague » dont raffole sa sœur : l'attirer dans l'eau sous un prétexte quelconque et, au moment le plus inattendu, l'immerger complètement, arguant de la nécessité de « s'entraîner ».

\- Je te jure que c'est vrai, ajoute Lucy qui a dû voir le doute se peindre sur les traits de son frère.

Prudemment, le Vulcain s'avance jusqu'au bord du lac, dont il effleure l'eau avec ses doigts. Glacée, comme il se doit, mais également parcourue d'étranges ondes télépathiques, qui lui font l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Surpris, il fait un pas sur le côté, trébuche sur un rocher, et, déjà penché en avant, s'étale lourdement dans vingt centimètres d'eau.

Il retient de justesse un glapissement qui eût été parfaitement indigne d'un Vulcain et se redresse à demi sur les coudes, stupéfait de sa chute et plus surpris encore par ce qu'il entend à présent parfaitement : une mélopée lente, grave et profonde, qui monte du lac et fait s'emballer les battements de son cœur.

\- Lucy… chuchote-t-il.

Sa sœur est agenouillée près de lui, mi-amusée et mi-inquiète (Spock peut compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle l'a vu tomber en dehors de leurs séances d'entraînement hebdomadaires aux arts martiaux), et l'aide à se relever, mais la tête lui tourne et il reste assis, sonné, les fesses dans l'eau, le pantalon complètement trempé, encore sous le choc.

\- Ça va ?

L'amusement a totalement disparu de la voix de Lucy. Spock ouvre la bouche pour la rassurer, lui dire que ce n'est rien, que ça va passer, mais ce qu'il voit en face de lui l'empêche d'articuler un son.

La tête d'une créature vient d'émerger de l'eau, à moins d'un mètre de ses pieds. Une tête aplatie, noire, dans laquelle deux yeux d'un bleu limpide brillent d'intelligence. Le jeune Vulcain entend, sur sa droite, sa sœur prendre une inspiration sifflante alors que l'Ecklorn se rapproche de lui, appuyé sur de longues pattes grêles terminées par des mains humanoïdes. Elle s'avance pour s'interposer entre son petit frère et la créature, mais cette dernière se contente de fixer la jeune humaine, qui se fige presque aussitôt.

 _N'aie pas peur, je ne lui ferai pas de mal._

La voix n'a pas résonné dans l'air pur de la nuit, mais dans l'esprit des deux enfants. L'Ecklorn reporte son attention vers Spock et tend vers lui une patte – non, une main – trois doigts en avant. Il s'agit d'une proposition amicale, à laquelle il sent qu'il peut sans aucun problème répondre _non_. La fusion mentale n'est pas enseignée chez les Vulcains avant quatorze ans, âge approximatif du premier _plak-tow_ , et Spock ne fait, pour une fois, pas exception à la règle, bien que ses professeurs aient décelé chez lui une aptitude particulière à la télépathie. Mais de la créature, malgré son aspect légèrement effrayant, n'émanent que des ondes chaleureuses et bienveillantes. Il baisse légèrement la tête et laisse les doigts écailleux effleurer sa joue.

La communication se passe de mots, cette fois – un moyen de parler que Spock estime mille fois plus efficace car il va directement au cœur des choses, et mille fois plus dangereux car il rend impossible toute dissimulation. L'Ecklorn semble curieux de son espèce, avec laquelle il ne communique visiblement que très peu souvent. Le jeune Vulcain fait de son mieux pour répondre aux interrogations de la créature sur les fondements de la philosophie de son peuple et son lien avec d'autres espèces vivant sur d'autres planètes, puis il s'enhardit jusqu'à poser lui-même des questions, auquel l'Ecklorn répond sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il lui parle de leur chant millénaire, qui leur a permis de maîtriser les pulsions meurtrières profondément enracinées en eux. Là où les Vulcains ont choisi le contrôle des émotions, les Ecklorns se sont tourné vers une autre forme de discipline mentale, une sorte d'osmose dans laquelle se fondent, à travers le chant, tous les représentants de leur espèce. Ils y trouvent l'apaisement que les Vulcains atteignent par la voie de la méditation individuelle et de la maîtrise des émotions.

Lorsque le lien télépathique, d'un commun accord, se fait plus lâche, Spock se sent reprendre pied dans la réalité et se rend soudainement compte du froid glacial qui l'entoure. Il cligne des yeux, pour voir l'Ecklorn glisser sous l'eau sans y tracer la moindre ligne, tandis que Lucy, comme délivrée d'un sort, se précipite vers lui.

\- Spock, ça va ?

Il ne peut s'empêcher de claquer des dents, mais son cœur est empli d'une joie sans mélange lorsqu'il se retourne vers sa sœur avec un sourire triomphant :

\- Premier contact réussi, capitaine.

…

\- Les baleines ? ne put s'empêcher de répéter Spock, abasourdi. Mais les baleines, dans votre univers comme dans le mien, n'ont-elles pas disparu depuis la fin du XXIème siècle ?

Un sourire mystérieux se dessina sur les lèvres de son _alter ego_ , ce sourire qu'offrait le vieux Vulcain avec une étonnante spontanéité (dont le jeune Spock était lui-même parfaitement incapable) et qui traçait une ligne, invisible et infranchissable, entre lui-même et son interlocuteur, entre ce qu'il acceptait de révéler de lui-même et ce qu'il estimait relever de la première directive.

\- Cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir entendu leur chant, répondit-il. Ici même, dans la baie de San Francisco.

La curiosité qu'éprouvait Spock ne concernait pas la manière dont des baleines avaient pu se trouver à cet endroit (si son double estimait qu'une telle information ne pouvait être divulguée à qui que ce fût sans risque d'enfreindre la première directive, il avait certainement raison), mais ce que leur présence avait apporté au Spock de l'autre univers. Cependant, poser une telle question dépassait de beaucoup les limites de tout Vulcain qui se respectait, aussi se contenta-t-il d'interroger son interlocuteur du regard.

La réponse fut immédiate.

Et incroyable.

Spock eut à peine le temps de donner son accord d'un hochement de tête incrédule (tant la proposition semblait inouïe : un _kash-nohv_ était une chose extrêmement personnelle), il était déjà plongé dans l'esprit de son _alter ego_. Il ne s'agissait pas, comme la plupart des fusions mentales dont il avait auparavant fait l'expérience, d'une intrusion, mais bien plutôt d'une invitation. Comme si le vieil homme ouvrait pour lui une des portes de son esprit, derrière laquelle se trouvaient ses plus précieux souvenirs.

La première vision lui causa un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il reconnut le ciel orangé si caractéristique de sa planète et les sables du désert de la Forge. Au milieu d'une petite foule se trouvait Spock, vêtu d'une robe blanche striée d'or caractéristique des cérémonies rituelles de son peuple, mais il n'était étonnamment pas entouré de Vulcains : autour de lui se tenaient, pour la plupart en civil, les principaux officiers de l' _Enterprise_. Les voir ainsi tous, plus âgés et différents des hommes et femmes qu'il connaissait, fit naître en lui une étrange mélancolie, mais il refusa de se laisser gagner par le transfert émotionnel de son _alter ego_ alors que ce dernier le pressait de se concentrer non sur ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, mais sur ce qu'il avait ressenti alors.

Rien.

Spock eut beau se concentrer, il ne put percevoir aucune émotion, positive ou négative. Il était évident que toutes les personnes présentes étaient émues – McCoy à sa façon un peu cynique et détachée, Nyota et Sulu de manière expressive, et Jim tellement submergé par l'émotion que le jeune Vulcain crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer – mais le principal intéressé, le centre de l'attention de tous, ne comprenait aucun des sentiments que sa télépathie lui permettait de capter, pas plus qu'il n'était capable d'en éprouver. Visiblement récemment victime d'amnésie, probablement totale, il retrouvait le nom de ceux qui l'entouraient, se souvenait progressivement de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble et des liens qui les unissaient – mais il ne _ressentait_ rien à leur égard, ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais rien ressenti pour eux, et avait oublié jusqu'à la notion même d'émotion.

Spock tressaillit à l'idée qu'il pourrait, un jour, se trouver dans cette situation dont il n'était, pour l'instant, que simple spectateur.

La scène se fondit, et un nouveau décor apparut : un bassin rempli d'une eau claire et limpide, où nageaient deux baleines à bosse, impressionnantes de majesté malgré l'étroitesse du lieu. A côté d'elles, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon, d'un vêtement informe et un bandeau blanc ridicule noué autour de la tête, le Vulcain, totalement immergé, avait posé sa main sur la tête d'une d'entre elles. Le plus jeune ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise – et, de l'autre côté de la vitre qui séparait les baleines d'une foule abasourdie, James Tiberius Kirk non seulement semblait partager son étonnement, mais manifestait les signes de l'atterrement le plus total.

Ce que ressentait le vieil ambassadeur était un amusement à peine teinté de nostalgie.

Ce que ressentait le Spock qui fermait les yeux pour mieux comprendre ce que lui disait la baleine était bien plus complexe, impossible à saisir totalement, comme si, brusquement, au contact de l'animal, un éclair d'émotion l'avait traversé de part en part, puis s'était éteint.

De nouveau, la vision disparut, immédiatement remplacée par une autre tout aussi étrange : celle d'un oiseau de proie klingon, à demi englouti sous les flots. Spock, vêtu de blanc (et portant toujours ce ridicule bandeau autour du crâne), appuyé sur le flanc du vaisseau, regardait les membres de l'équipage qui nageaient dans l'eau de la baie. Jim se hissa sur le marchepied pour rejoindre son ami, et soudain, sans crier gare, lui saisit les mains, le força à lâcher prise, et, après un bref instant d'hésitation durant lequel Spock, surpris, essaya de se raccrocher au vaisseau, l'entraîna à sa suite dans les eaux agitées de remous. Il y eut une gerbe d'écume, aussitôt suivie d'une cascade de rires de la part des autres membres de l'équipage.

Spock frissonna.

 _L'eau est conductrice._

A peine eut-il touché la surface qu'il fut assailli par une puissante vague d'émotions – tellement forte qu'il sentit trembler les fondations de sa citadelle intérieure, tellement intense que tout lui revint dans un éclair aveuglant. Le respect qu'il éprouvait envers ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'eau avec lui, la confiance totale que lui inspiraient l'équipage et son capitaine, l'affection qui le liait à eux, et qui les liait à lui, le souvenir de mille moments partagés qui, jusqu'à présent vides de substance, d'épaisseur et de réalité, reprenaient tout leur sens, de nouveau connectés à l'émotion que Spock avait ressentie au moment où il les avait vécus.

Et le monde devint soudain plus clair, plus éclatant, plus harmonieux.

Au loin, les baleines chantaient.

Le jeune Vulcain, incapable de respirer correctement, étourdi de ces sentiments qu'il ressentait par l'intermédiaire de son double, pressentit le moment où son interlocuteur, pour lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits, allait rompre la communication, et, dans un effort désespéré pour maintenir le lien, ouvrit à son tour une partie de son esprit et la déversa dans celui de son _alter ego_.

Des années auparavant, Spock avait tracé dans son esprit une ligne qu'il avait longtemps crue nette et déterminée, une frontière qui séparait son passé de son présent. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu sur Vulcain avant ses seize ans avait été soigneusement placé d'un côté afin qu'aucun souvenir ne puisse faire irruption dans sa nouvelle existence et en perturber la tranquille rectitude. Il y avait bien eu, surtout au début – et il y avait encore – des réminiscences intempestives, de brusques sursauts de sa mémoire qui tentait de se rebeller contre les murailles solidement construites au fil des ans, mais ces résurgences étaient bien vite enfouies de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'elles parviennent à se frayer un nouveau chemin jusqu'à la conscience du jeune Vulcain. Ce dernier n'évoquait jamais son passé, non par volonté de discrétion, mais parce qu'il avait presque réussi à se convaincre lui-même que ce passé n'existait pas. Lorsqu'on lui posait des questions directes, même bien intentionnées, il n'y répondait que rarement, ce qui l'avait conduit à mener sur Terre, durant cinq années, une existence bien isolée.

Aussi fut-il le premier surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il déversa dans l'esprit de son _alter ego_ le souvenir de la créature avec laquelle il avait communiqué au lac Mareh, le chant puissant et apaisé des Ecklorns, l'harmonie de leur voie qui lui était apparue tellement lumineuse qu'il s'était efforcé de la suivre davantage, écoutant les conseils amicaux prodigués par la créature, qui parlaient de partage et d'ouverture.

Puis, sans évoquer la raison pour laquelle, après s'être lentement mais sûrement humanisé durant quatre années, il avait brusquement fermé (claqué ?) toutes les portes de son esprit, se raccrochant à la discipline vulcaine comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il montra à son double les mois qu'il avait passés en retraite pour se préparer au _kolinahr_ , sa volonté brûlante de se purger définitivement de toute émotion…

… et le virage aussi serré qu'inattendu qu'il avait pris, contre toute attente, en choisissant Starfleet et non l'Académie des Sciences Vulcaines. Malgré ses appréhensions à ce sujet, son esprit était demeuré solidement protégé, et sa vie sur Terre s'était avérée un compromis équilibré entre la discipline vulcaine et le devoir de mémoire qu'il croyait devoir rendre à ses ancêtres humains.

Puis il y avait eu Nyota. Et Jim. Et le docteur McCoy. Et l' _Enterprise_.

Et toutes ses bonnes résolutions avaient volé en éclats. Des fissures étaient apparues. Les portes s'étaient entrouvertes. Tant que les choses allaient bien, Spock trouvait cet état bien plus agréable que l'absence d'émotions qu'il avait pourtant recherchée pendant près de dix ans. Il avait eu peur pour ses amis, à de nombreuses reprises – car, après tout, il s'était engagé en connaissance de cause et n'ignorait aucun des risques qu'ils prenaient tous chaque jour – mais jamais au point de souhaiter à nouveau faire disparaître en lui ce qui faisait son humanité. Ce qu'il vivait était bien trop riche et varié pour qu'il se résolût à l'abandonner.

Cependant, la mort de Jim le plongeait à nouveau dans des abîmes de perplexité. La façon dont il avait réagi en disait long sur son incapacité à faire face à la souffrance émotionnelle.

 _Tu interprètes mon choix de ne rien ressentir comme un reflet de mon indifférence, lorsqu'il s'agit, je te l'assure, de l'exact contraire._

Les humains qu'il avait choisis comme compagnons ne pouvaient cautionner ni même comprendre ce genre de décisions, et lui-même en était arrivé au point où il n'était plus certain d'être capable de choisir de ressentir ou non. De tous côtés, il voyait une impasse. Chercher à nouveau la sérénité et l'absence de sentiments ? La simple idée d'abandonner ceux qui partageaient à présent sa vie lui semblait inconcevable. Mais s'attacher, _aimer_ ? Une alarme intérieure l'avertissait qu'il s'agissait d'une voie dangereuse, qu'il avait déjà arpentée et qui avait failli le détruire.

\- _Pi-shal_ , murmura le vieux Vulcain en ôtant sa main pour rompre le plus doucement possible le lien télépathique qui l'unissait au plus jeune, je comprends tes hésitations, probablement mieux que quiconque, mais on ne peut perpétuellement demeurer à la croisée des chemins.

Spock sentit le désarroi l'envahir. Il savait qu'il devait prendre une décision, mais il s'en sentait incapable. De tous côtés, il voyait une impasse. Il lui était impossible de demeurer sur cette crête dangereuse, sur ce fil d'acier tendu entre la discipline vulcaine et le chaos émotionnel de l'humanité.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous choisi cette voie plutôt qu'une autre ? murmura-t-il, les mains serrés sur ses genoux. Pourquoi ne pas être resté sur Vulcain, vous être purgé de toute émotion ? Pourquoi la Terre ? Pourquoi Starfleet ?

\- La réponse à cette question est complexe et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle t'apportera ce que tu désires.

\- _Pourquoi ?_ répéta Spock, les mâchoires crispées.

\- Parce que le chant, ou quelque autre nom que tu souhaites lui donner, m'a finalement semblé préférable au silence.

Un _bip_ résonna soudain dans le silence relatif de la baie. Spock sentit son cœur se mettre à battre avec violence et extirpa non sans mal de la poche détrempée de son pantalon (l'eau avait monté jusqu'à sa taille sans qu'il s'en soit vraiment rendu compte) son communicateur.

\- Ici Spock.

\- Spock ? Ici McCoy. Je … ent… pas, où …ous ?

\- Docteur ?

La voix du médecin, quoique fatiguée, n'exprimait pas autre chose qu'une sorte d'excitation joyeuse. Le jeune Vulcain sentit l'espoir l'envahir.

\- Spock ? Bon sang, … lement inaud…, ce que vous avez fi… …otre … communic… ?

L'objet émettait en effet une sorte de grésillement qui n'augurait rien de bon pour la suite de la discussion.

\- Bon, si vous …dez, …nez vos fesses à l'hôp… vite que …ible. J'ai de…

L'appareil s'éteignit brusquement avec un _clac_ mouillé qui indiquait que le séjour prolongé dans l'eau de mer lui avait été fatal. Le Vulcain se leva brusquement, le pantalon collant à ses cuisses et à ses mollets de manière particulièrement désagréable.

\- Je dois rentrer, balbutia-t-il. Jim…

\- … a toujours été très doué pour forcer nos décisions, compléta le vieux Vulcain avec un sourire.


End file.
